14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom
by Rob Phantom
Summary: Fourteen Days in the life of Danny and friends. from being made into giants, turned into cats, and meeting revolutonary war ghosts, its all just another day in the life of Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

Rob Phantom: Hello loyal members of the Danny Phantom fandom, once again I, Rob Phantom, return with another story about our favorite halfa.

Ember: Yeah, mostly because it keeps him from having to do his homework.

Rob: **Anyway**, here is the summery

Summery: In this story we see the whacky adventures our heroes go through over a period of two weeks. From being made into giants, turned into babies, and meeting revolutionary war ghosts, it is all just another average day in the life of Danny Phantom.

Rob: So here is the story, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does, if I did own it there would be more Danny and Sam romance, and more of Dash and Paullina being made fun of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom

Chapter One: Cat Scratch Fever

March 11, 2008, Monday

It was another nice sunny day in the town of Amity Park, which knowing this town will end in 3, 2, 1…

Suddenly we see Danny Phantom, also know as Danny Fenton, being hurled through the air. He slammed into a wall leaving an imprint on it, he pulled himself out of the wall and went back to fight the ghost that had caused this.

Wow, I'm psychic, back to the story.

Danny returned to help his friends fight the latest ghost that had decided to invade their little town. Danny and his friends, Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, Valerie Grey, Alicia Szivos, and Alex Gladstone, were the defenders of this town. They had to protect it from the ghosts that kept coming through the Fenton Portal, built be Danny's parents. It had also given Danny his amazing ghost powers.

This day they were fighting something that looked like it had come from ancient Greek myth. This ghost had the head of a bull and the head of a loin on the same body. It was completely green and had fiery purple hair and glowing red eyes, you would defiantly not want to meet this thing in a dark alley.

The bull/lion gave a mighty roar and charged our heroes. They barely had time to move when the bull smashed right into a tree, splintering it

"Hey! That's the last Dutch Elm in the whole tri-county area!" shouted the always environmentally minded Sam.

"We'll worry about the tree later, now we have to stop this thing before it causes any more damage." said Danny.

"Yeah, we probably have a spell that will fix that right up." said Alicia.

"Don't look now, but ugly over there is getting back up." said Valerie.

The ghost was standing back up and did not very happy. He once again charged at our heroes. Danny fired one of his ghost rays at the bull, which slowed it down some, while Valerie fired her ghost bazooka at it, which tripped it up. The bull used its laser eyes to blast them away from it as it got back up.

"Well, didn't see that coming." said Alex.

"By now it doesn't surprise me anymore." said Tucker as he pulled out a ghost blaster and fired at the ghost. Alicia, Alex and Sam joined in with their powers to knock the stuffing out of the ghost, but it just kept coming. With a swish of it tail it knocked them down, they barely had time to move as it stomped down with its massive hoofs.

"We have to figure a way to contain it long enough so Danny can catch it in the Fenton Thermos." said Sam.

Then Alex noticed that there was a metal jungle gym in the playground next to where they were fighting.

"Hey guys, I have a idea." said Alex, as he pointed to the jungle gym.

Sam and Alicia quickly got what he was talking about and they flew over to the jungle gym. Using their powers they removed it from the ground, and Sam made it so it was ghost proof. They flew it back to where Danny and the others were still fighting. They carefully positioned the jungle gym over the ghost and then let it fall. The bull/lion was instantly trapped in the jungle gym turned cage.

This made it stop for a moment, this gave Danny the chance to pull out the Fenton thermos, blue beam of energy shot out and hit the ghost. With one last pathetic moo/meow the ghost was sucked up into the thermos. Danny capped the thermos and landed to talk to his friends.

"Good job guys, that jungle gym you threw on him worked like a charm." said Danny.

"Thanks, but it as Alex's idea." said Sam.

"Yeah, but you guys helped me do it, you deserve as much credit as me." said Alex.

"Still, it was a nice plan, way to go my brilliant guy." said Alicia as she kissed Alex.

"Guys, we better hurry, schools about to start soon." said Valerie.

They could hear the first bell ringing in the distance at Casper High. Our heroes ran off to the school to try to make it before the final bell. Meanwhile in Wisconsin there was evil afoot.

Madison, Wisconsin, Castle of Vlad Masters

We find ourselves in front of the home of Vlad Masters, Billionaire, also known as Vlad Plasmius, world's most evil halfa. We enter this place, past the gold and green themed interior with its Packers memorabilia to the study. There we find Vlad talking to another ghost.

"I have hired you for a specific job, I want you to use your powers to do this to Daniel and his friends." said Vlad as he handed over the plan.

This ghost girl was named Abra Calamity, she was a ghost with the power to do magic. She had died tragically in a stage accident just as she was starting her career. She had answered Vlad's call for someone to beat the ghost child and his friends because she needed the money to start a new career, although how she was going to do this as a ghost was hard to say.

She had purple hair and green skin, and her eyes were bright neon green. She wore a bright blue magicians coat with dark green pants and wore a top hat on her head. In her right hand she always carried a magic wand and on her belt was a bag of magic powder.

"So, do you think you can do it?" said Vlad.

"Yeah, I can do it, but what do you have against these kids anyway?" said Abra.

"That is none of your business, now just go do it and you will get your money." said Vlad.

"All right! Jeez, what a grouch." said Abra as she left.

"Soon Daniel I will have my revenge on you and your meddlesome friends. I can't remember how many times you said I should get a cat, well lets see how funny you think it is after this Mwhahaha." said Vlad as he cackled evilly. (AN: Time to ruin Vlad's brief moment of happiness. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Suddenly a large amount of garbage, old fruit, and ectoplasmic goo falls on Vlad, ruining his Armani suit.

"I must remember to get revenge on Rob Phantom after this." said Vlad as he went to clean up. (AN: As Coach Cretin would say from the old All That, Ah! My happiness is a memory!)

Meanwhile back in Amity Park our heroes were just getting out of another day of boring lectures from Mr. Lancer.

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered why Mr. Lancer always seems to be teaching us no matter what grade we're in?" said Tucker.

"Me and Sam have a theory he is following us so he can torture us with boring lectures." said Danny.

"Works for me." said Tucker.

"I also got a call from both Jazz and Rob this mourning." said Danny.

"What did they say?" said Sam.

"Well Jazz is having a great time at Harvard and Rob called to say that Ember is behaving and they just landed a record deal." said Danny.

"That's nice to hear." said Valerie.

"So what is on the agenda for today my fellow school survivors?" said Alicia.

"Well there is homework, then a few hours of video games, and then if no ghosts attack we can watch Blood and Mayhem V." said Alex.

"Sounds like a plan." said Valerie.

"I'm afraid that plan is out for today." said a voice as Danny's ghost sense went off.

They looked up to see Abra Calamity floating right above them.

"Who are you?" said Danny.

"I am Abra Calamity and I have been hired to beat the stuffing out of you and your friends." said Abra.

"I'd like to see you try." said Danny as he transformed into his ghost mode.

Quickly everyone was ready to fight, Abra sent a magic blast at our heroes and they scattered to get out of the way. In the place they were standing a mailbox was turned into a pile of flowers.

"Look out guys, she has magic powers!" said Alicia as she dodged a blast which turned a lamppost into a giant stuffed rabbit.

"Ok, try to hit her in the hand, maybe she'll drop her wand." Said Danny

So our heroes began their attack, Danny shot a ectoplasmic blast but the ghostly magician just vanished and the shot missed. She instantly appeared behind Danny and lifted a giant top hat over him.

"Danny! Look out!" shouted Valerie.

But it was too late, the hat covered Danny and he disappeared.

"Hey, give him back!" shouted Sam.

"If you insist." said Abra.

The hat turned into a giant cannon and Abra lit the fuse. The cannon went off with a deafening roar and out of the mouth of it came a screaming Danny. He flew through the air and barreled into the rest of our heroes knocking them down.

"Well I'm afraid that this show is over, you've been a wonderful audience. But before I go I have one last trick." said Abra.

She took out a handful of magic powder from her pouch and blew it at our heroes. The cloud of dust enveloped them and they started to cough, this drew the powered into their lungs.

Once the cloud cleared they saw that the ghost had left.

"Well that was a bust." said Valerie.

"Yeah, she's probably going back to the Ghost Zone to tell everyone how she made fools of the ghost fighters." said Alex.

"Or she could be hiding somewhere in town, waiting to strike again." said Danny.

"Well we'll worry about that later, right now we have to study for Lancer's test." said Sam.

"Yeah, it's not like she is really that dangerous, that powder she hit us with did nothing." said Tucker.

But Tucker was wrong, oh so wrong, the powder was having an effect on them. It worked its way into their bloodstream and began to change their genetic code. So our heroes walked over to Danny's house unaware of the changes that were occurring inside them.

It was a few hours later and Danny and friends were in his room studying for Lancer's test on Charles Dickens.

"He may have been the quickest writer in history, but studying him takes a loooong time." said Danny.

"Hey it could be worse, we could be back on Shakespeare." said Tucker.

"Don't remind me. guys I'm going to take a break and get something from the kitchen. Do you want anything? Soda, water, milk?" said Danny.

"Milk is fine with me." said Sam.

"Same here." said Alicia.

"Ditto for me." said Valerie.

"Bring on the moo juice." said Tucker.

"Can you bring some tuna too?" said Alex.

"Yeah, suddenly I'm craving fish." said Sam, to which everybody agreed.

"Ok guy, I'll be right back." said Danny.

The teens went back to studying, then Alicia looked up with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hey guys, something is bothering me." said Alicia.

"What's wrong magic girl?" said Alex.

"Well Danny asked us if we wanted milk and we all said yes, even Sam, and we all wanted tuna, again also including Sam." said Alicia.

"So?" said Tucker.

"So isn't Sam an ultra recyclo-vegetarian, which means she doesn't eat tuna or drink milk?" said Alicia.

"Your right, what is wrong with me." said Sam.

"Yeah, and Alicia hates tuna, remember when she freaked out on tuna casserole Tuesday." said Tucker.

"I did not freak out." said Alicia angrily.

"You cast a spell that sent it flying into the town dump." said Alex.

"Yeah, a lot of good tuna went to waste that day." said Sam, purring at the thought of all that tuna.

"Did you just purr, at the thought of tuna?" said Valerie.

"I did, there is something very wrong here." Sam said in dread.

Then they heard a crash coming from down stairs.

"Oh no, Danny!" said Sam as they raced out of the room.

They ran down the stairs and gasped as they saw what was going on. Danny had stopped in the living room and was playing with some yarn he had gotten from his mom's sewing kit. He was batting it back and fourth between his hands and looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Danny, what are you doing?" said Sam.

"You guys got to try this, its more fun then video games." said Danny as he rolled the ball around.

"Danny, there is something wrong and we…need…to…do…something…" was all Sam said as she dived to get the yarn away from Danny.

"Hey, get your own!" yelled Danny, clutching the ball to his chest.

He pointed over to the sewing kit where there were many balls of yarn in a rainbow of colors. Sam squealed with delight as she grabbed one and began to play with it. The others quickly joined in the fun.

"Guys, this is serious, we have a problem here and…aw forget it!" said Valerie as she grabbed some yarn and joined in.

A little while later our heroes were getting tired, they were covered in yarn from head to toe.

"That was fun." said Alicia, her feline eyes twinkling.

"Yeah." said Sam, she looked over to Danny and noticed something.

"Hey Danny, since when did you have whiskers?" said Sam.

"You remember that class we had to go to, it's all part of becoming an adult." said Danny.

"No Danny, I mean this kind of whiskers." said Sam as she pulled on the long hairs growing out of the side of Danny's upper lip.

'Well that's new, and since when did you get those strange eye contacts?" said Danny.

Sam went over to look in the mirror and was shocked to see the pupils in her eyes were now long slits, and her eyes had turned yellow.

"Those aren't contacts." said Sam fearfully.

"Well then we have something to worry about, because I just grew some new ears." said Alex as he reached up to feel the pointy ears now on the top of his head.

"There is something very, super duper wrong here. Quick to my house, and bring the yarn!" said Alicia as they ran outside.

Once inside Alicia's house she began to run tests on them to see what was wrong. After awhile she came back with a sad look upon her face.

"What is it Alicia, what's wrong?" said Sam.

"Guys, I have some bad news, we're changing into cats." said Alicia.

"What! How is this possible?" said Danny, scratching the fur that had grown on his body.

"It seems that powder the ghost magician hit us with earlier actually worked, only very slowly. God I should have seen this coming" said Alicia, wrinkling her small pink nose in disgust.

"Don't beat yourself up, we all thought that nothing was wrong." said Alex.

"Is there anyway to fix it?" said Valerie.

"No, there is no telling what mixing my magic with hers might do, it could even make the process happen faster." said Alicia.

"So there is no hope?" said Danny.

"Not necessarily, if we can get some of that powder from her we can make an antidote." said Alicia.

"So all we have to do is find a ghost hiding somewhere in town in the few hours we have left as humans, that should be easy." said Tucker sarcastically.

"I still wonder why she did this to us." said Alex, suddenly a note poofed out of the air and landed in Danny's had.

"Ask and ye shall receive." said Sam as Danny opened the note.

Dear Daniel and Friends,

You may be wondering by now who hired the ghost that did this to you, well let me break the suspense. It is I, Vlad Masters who hired her, you may be asking why? Well it is very simple; remember how many times you have told me I should get a cat? Well I decided to turn the tables on you. Either surrender to me and get the antidote, or learn to deal with hairballs. Even if you don't surrender I will still come to get you, after all you did say I should get a cat Mwhahaha!

Sincerely

Vlad Masters

P.S. Don't be so smug just because I said the words "I will get a cat".

"Why did he put in the evil laugh?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but we have to find Abra before we turn into cats completely. Now if I was a magician ghost where would I hide out?" said Danny.

They sat around thinking for a moment and then Tucker got it.

"I know where she may be hiding, the old abandoned theater." said Tucker.

"Yeah, they used to do magic shows there when we were kids, it's the perfect place for her to hide." said Sam.

"That's my smart guy." said Valerie as she licked Tucker's cheek.

"Ok, I really can't wait to be back to normal." said Tucker.

"Come on guys, lets go." said Danny as they raced off.

Meanwhile on the other side of town in the abandoned theater Abra was sitting waiting for the ghost kid and his friends to surrender or change into cats, which ever came first.

As she sat there thinking she was having second thoughts, could she really let this happen just so she could get some money? She quickly tried to get that thought out of her head, it was for the best, the money would help her career.

Suddenly out of nowhere net flew through the air and captured her. She tried to get out of the net but found that it was ghost proof. Then out of the shadows came half human half cat creatures she quickly recognized as the kids she had attacked earlier that day.

"I told you the sneak attack would work." said Sam.

"Fine, I owe you five bucks." said Alicia.

"What do you want with me?" said Abra.

"We want the antidote to this stupid transformation spell you cast on us." said Danny.

"And if I refuse to give it to you?" said Abra.

"Then we use theses to convince you." said Valerie as she and the others revealed their new claws, which were very sharp looking.

Now there were many reactions they were expecting, but crying was not one of them. I don't mean just regular crying, but full blown, I just lost my ice cream crying.

"Please don't hurt me! I just took the job for the money to help my magic career!" said Abra, crying her eyes out.

Our heroes lowered their claws and looked with a puzzled face at the scared ghost.

"We can't do this." said Valerie.

"Yeah, we are the heroes, and the heroes don't harm helpless beings, even if they are ghosts." said Danny.

"So what do we do?" said Alex.

"I think I have an idea." said Alicia as she went over to talk to Abra.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a second?" said Alicia.

"I guess so." said Abra, trying to get herself back together.

"As one magic user to another, why did you take Vlad's offer?" said Alicia.

"Because he offered $100,000 for the job, and I needed the money to start my magic career." Said Abra.

"So there is no other reason you did this, no hatred you feel towards us." said Alicia.

"No, except being caught in this net, that is sort of pissing me off." said Abra.

"Ok, I'll make you a deal, if we give you double what Vlad was going to give you, will you give us the antidote?" said Alicia.

"Are you serious?" said Abra.

"Yes, I am." said Alicia.

"Of course I would give you the antidote." said Abra.

"I have one question, where would we get the money?" said Valerie.

"Well one of us is the heiress to a deli tooth pick fortune, another is the daughter of a lawyer, and another has parents who just got a ton of money for consulting the government on ghost defense, I think we can manage it." said Alicia.

"But how do we explain taking the money?" said Danny.

"Well our parents we can just tell them the truth, Sam will have to come up with a story to tell her parents." said Alicia.

"I'll just tell them I donated it to one of the environmental organizations that I donate to, they're so used to it by now they won't punish me very much." said Sam.

"Good, so it is all settled, so will you give us the antidote?" said Alicia.

"Sure, but could you let me out of this net first?" said Abra.

They left her out of the net and she turned to face them.

"Thank you, here is the antidote." said Abra as she gave Alicia the antidote.

Alicia took the antidote and threw it over her head, the powder settled on our heroes and they changed back into there normal selves.

"It's great to be back to normal." said Danny.

"Yeah, but I will miss those cat reflexes." said Valerie.

"Uh, when can I get the money you promised?" said Abra.

"Here is the information you will need to access the account I put it in." said Tucker as he handed it over.

"Thank you, I will never forget this kindness." said Abra as she flew off.

"I still say we should have beat her up for what she did." said Valerie.

"Well it is better to make friends with ghosts if and when we can, we could use a few ghosts who don't hate our guts." said Alicia

"Yeah, It's not really her fault, she was just doing it to get the money Vlad promised." said Danny.

"I wish there was some way we could get revenge on Vlad for this." said Alex.

"Maybe there is, Alicia I need you to come help me with a little present for our dear friend Vlad." said Sam.

"What evil thing are you thinking of doing to him?" said Danny.

"Let's just say I'm going to give him a taste of his own medicine." said Sam as they raced back to her house.

A little later in Wisconsin we come upon the home of Vlad Masters. We can hear Vlad's girly screams echoing through the halls. We find in his bathroom looking at his new look in a mirror.

"Curse you Daniel, curse you for doing this to me! How can this get any worse!" said Vlad as he lifted his paws into the air in anger. (AN: As Sam said before, ask and ye shall receive. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

A huge glob of frog mucus fell from the sky and messes up Vlad's new fur. And we all know how cats clean their fur right?

"Ew, this is nasty, _lick_, ugh, this is the worst taste ever, _lick_, hey that last one wasn't so bad, maybe it just takes some getting used to, _lick_, No! Gross as ever! Gross as ever!" said Vlad as he licked the frog mucus out of his fur.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park our heroes were laughing at Vlad's discomfort as they watched him through Alicia's crystal ball.

"Well that made my day." said Sam.

"Yeah, seeing Vlad suffer makes anyone's day." said Alicia.

"How long will he be a human/cat?" said Danny.

"Oh, he should be like that for two weeks or so." said Sam.

"That sounds like a good punishment." said Danny.

"Well now that we saw Vlad's nightmare come true, we have to go back to our own nightmare of Lancer's homework." said Alex.

So our heroes went back to fight the evil pile of homework that was in Danny's room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Yay! I have started another story, and I have a good feeling about it.

Ember: I hope so, because I have a feeling we will be making a lot of Danny's enemies angry.

Rob: Don't worry, I have up the security, so no one is getting in.

Ember: If you say so.

Rob: With that out of the way, on with the chapter summery.

Well Danny and friends have come out of the first chapter the winners, and Vlad has been humiliated. That is a good way to start any story if you ask me. But what evil and insanity await our heroes in the next chapter? The only way to find is to read chapter two of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Rob: so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Dog Day Afternoon.

March 12, 2008, Tuesday

It was a sunny afternoon and Danny and friends had just gotten out of school. Free until the next day and with little homework, they were talking about what to do with their free time.

"I say we go to the movies, Blood and Mayhem VI is playing." said Alex.

"Nah, I want to play video games, I just got Alien Blaster Extreme." said Tucker.

"So hard to choose, two things that combine my love of fake mayhem." said Sam.

"Yeah, but with the video game we can really get into the action, especially with our powers." said Alicia.

"Personally I want to sit down and relax for awhile, we get enough of fighting monsters in our day job." said Danny.

"How about you play rock, paper, scissors for it? If Tucker wins we play video games, if Alex wins we go to the movies." said Valerie.

And so Tucker and Alex played a game that would decide what they would do with their free time. They raised their hands into the air and brought them down.

"Looks like I win." said Tucker as his rock beat Alex's scissors.

"Aw man, I thought I had you." said Alex.

"Don't worry, you'll get him next time." said Alicia as she comforted him on his loss.

And so our heroes walked to Danny's house to play video games, unaware that an unknown being was watching them, all except Danny, whose ghost sense went off.

"Uh guys, we may have a problem." said Danny.

"Is a ghost nearby?" said Sam, Danny nodded his head yes.

Since no one was around our heroes quickly transformed and waited for the ghost to show its face. They did not have to wait long as the ghost jumped Danny and…licked his face?

"Hey, cut it out, stop it!" said Danny laughing as he pulled a green ghost puppy off of his face.

"Ahh! It's that ghost dog!" said Valerie as she prepared to blast it.

"Valerie wait, he's harmless!" said Sam as she put her self in front of Danny and the puppy.

"Harmless? That thing is a menace and should be sent back to where ever it came from!" said Valerie.

"Cujo is not a menace, he's just a little excitable, which is normal for a puppy." said Danny.

"You named that thing?" said Valerie.

"Well its better then just calling him the dog ghost." said Danny.

"I can't believe you named it, and that your being friendly to it, it's a ghost for crying out loud!" said Valerie.

"He may be a ghost but he is still a beautiful creature and he deserves to have rights." said Sam.

"Uh, I think me and Alex here need a little background info, what is up with this dog?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, and why does Valerie hate it so much?" said Alex.

"Well this little guy showed up back in freshmen year, he was looking for his squeaky toy which was in a wall at Axion labs. While he was here there were a few…mishaps." said Danny.

"Yeah, like he lost my dad his job and ruined my life." said Valerie.

"Anyway, he is sort of responsible for Valerie becoming a ghost hunter and for hating Danny's ghost half for a long time." said Tucker.

"Yeah, and I still want revenge for what he did." said Valerie as she glared at the cute, adorable Cujo as he sat in Danny's lap.

"Your dad eventually got his job back, and it technically wasn't his fault." said Danny.

"Yeah, he's just a puppy, he doesn't know any better." said Sam.

"Fine, if you want to defend him be that way, but I still want him back in the Ghost Zone." said Valerie.

"Fine, besides I don't think my parents would let me keep him. They won't let me even get a real dog." Said Danny as they turned back to their street cloths and walked to Danny's house.

As they walked Alicia and Alex noticed the death glare Valerie was sending at Cujo as he rode in Danny's back pack.

"Valerie, no matter how hard you give that puppy a death glare, I don't think it can become anymore dead then it already is." said Alicia.

"Just look at that, they treat it like its harmless, but its not. I bet it is just waiting to turn us all into puppy chow." said Valerie.

"Valerie, do you think you may be over reacting?" said Alex.

"I'M NOT OVER REACTING!" yelled Valerie and she turned to follow Danny and the others.

"Ok, she has some issues." said Alicia.

"Yeah, we better cross puppy off the list of things to get her for her birthday." said Alex as they continued on.

Eventually they got to Danny's house and down to the lab. They were standing in front of the open ghost portal with Danny holding Cujo in his arms.

"Ok boy, you have to go back home now." said Danny.

"And good riddance." said Valerie.

"Good bye boy." said Danny as he threw him back into the Ghost Zone.

Our heroes turned to go when they heard a barking behind them. They turned to see Cujo standing on the floor in the middle of the lab.

"No boy, you have to go home now." said Danny as he threw Cujo back through the portal.

But before they could even turn to leave he was back again, he then jumped on Danny and started to lick his face.

"Uh Danny, I don't think he wants to go home." said Tucker.

"What was your first clue?" said Danny.

"Does this mean we can blast him?" said Valerie.

"Whoa she warrior, there has to be a better way. Maybe Alicia, Sam, or Alex have a spell that they can use to make him stay away?" said Danny.

"We do, but most of them are really painful for the ghost, and I'm guessing you don't want to hurt him." said Alex.

"Yeah, plus I could never bring myself to hurt such a cute little guy." said Alicia as she petted Cujo.

"Oh this is just perfect, he's got you all hoodwinked, when he makes you guys into dog treats I can say I told you so." said Valerie.

"Valerie, you really should learn to calm down." said Sam.

"I AM CALM!" yelled Valerie.

"Hey kids, what's the ruckus down here?" said Jack as he and Maddie walked down the stairs.

They got to the bottom and saw Danny was holding a green puppy in his arms.

"Danny, what is that?" said Maddie.

"Uh, it's a ghost puppy." said Danny.

"And why do you have it?" said Maddie sternly.

"It followed me home." said Danny.

"Danny you can not have a puppy, especially one of the ghostly variety, put it back in the Ghost Zone this instant." said Maddie.

"I been trying, but he keeps coming back to me." Said Danny, he showed this by throwing Cujo into the portal several times, and every time he would come back.

"See what I mean?" said Danny as Cujo licked his face.

"Well this is a problem, how are we going to keep him from coming back to you?" said Maddie.

"Well at least we have sometime to think about it, it's not like anyone is visiting you today?" said Tucker.

"That reminds me, your Uncle George and his family are visiting today." said Jack.

"You mean Uncle George? Your brother, who also happens to be a ghost hunter? That Uncle George?" said Danny.

"Yes, the one and the same." said Jack.

"We're doomed." said Danny.

"I don't see what is wrong?" said Jack.

"Jack, if your brother sees, uh what is his name?" said Maddie.

"Cujo." said Danny.

"If he sees Cujo he might think there is something up, he might find out Danny's secret." said Maddie.

"Holy Ghost! I have to call him and tell him to…" said Jack but then they heard the door bell from up stairs.

"It looks like you're a little too late." said Alicia.

"Quick kids, go hide Cujo in Danny's room, we'll take care of them." said Maddie as she and Jack raced up the stairs.

Danny and his friends phased up into his room and set Cujo down.

"Ok you guys, stay here and keep an eye on him while I go meet my uncle." said Danny, he then left the room.

Danny got to the door just as Jack and George were greeting each other.

"J-man!" shouted George, who looked like Jack except where as Jacks hair was black with a white stripe running through it, Georges was white with a black stripe running through it, and he wore a yellow jumpsuit.

"G-man!" said Jack as he greeted his brother in the same intense manner he greeted everybody.

If Jazz had been there she would have said it looked like two gorillas greeting, and with all the hooting and backslapping she would not be far off, or as Vlad might say, idiots in stereo

"It's great to see you little bro, of course you know my wife Elaine." said George as he pointed to the woman in the purple jumpsuit behind him, who had long red hair.

"And my daughter Sheila." said George, pointing to a girl who looked a little like Danny, only with red hair and freckles, and seemed to be a goth just like Sam.

"Sorry Jacob could not be here, but he's off at Yale becoming a business executive." said George. (AN: Guess who this family reminds you of and you win six million dollars.)

"That's ok, I was thinking that we could, you know, go out and have a family gathering at the pizza shack, what do you say." said Maddie.

"That sounds like a great idea…" said Elaine, and then a strange beeping noise came from George's pocket.

"What's that?" said Danny.

"Suffering spirits! It's the ghost finder, it says there is ghost in the house, upstairs in one of the rooms." said George.

"I'm sure its nothing, this area causes these things to malfunction all the time." said Maddie.

"We can't take any chances. Quickly Elaine, we have a ghost to fight." said George as they pulled out some ghost weapons and raced up the stairs.

Danny and his parents quickly raced after them to try to stop them. George and Elaine ran up the stairs and stopped in front of Danny's room. Without as much as a warning George knocked the door down, they stood completely still once the door was down and Danny feared the worst.

"Hey, can't some people play with the new puppy without others knocking down the door?" said Sam, playing fetch with a small brown colored, blue eyed dog.

"Hmm, that's weird this says there should be a ghost in this room." said George.

"It's like I said, this area has a lot of excess ghost energy, that's what probably set off your ghost finder." said Maddie.

"Or maybe that puppy is a ghost." said Elaine as she aimed a ghost blaster at Cujo.

Just as she was about to fire Sheila came into the room.

"Mom, stop embarrassing me, it's just a puppy, nothing more." said Sheila.

"I guess your right." said Elaine as she put down the ghost blaster.

"Hey G-man, want to see my lab where I keep all my cool ghost hunting inventions." said Jack.

"Would I!" said George excitedly as they raced downstairs, Maddie, Elaine and Sheila following behind them.

"Uh, why is Cujo brown instead of green?" said Danny.

"Thank Sam, she came up with the idea that if he won't leave you alone, at least he should look like a normal dog." said Tucker.

"This is great, this will make it much harder for people to figure out he is a ghost, Sam you are a genius." said Danny as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, but be careful, any big shake up or to much excitement will make the illusion disappear, this is only temporary until me and Alicia can come up with a more permanent solution." said Sam.

"Hey kids! Come down here so me and Uncle George can blather on about ghosts!" shouted Jack.

"Well it looks like we have to go suffer the horror of two Fenton lectures at once." said Alicia as they left the room.

"Ok boy, stay here while I go do this, do you understand? Wag your tail if you do." said Danny.

Cujo wagged his tail.

"Good boy." said Danny as he left.

Danny would have more to worry about if he knew that Cujo was always wagging his tail. With Danny gone Cujo decided to explore the house as only a ghostly puppy could.

Meanwhile down in the lab Jack was explaining all about his inventions in painful detail. George sat listening to every word, the same could not be said of the others, who were this side of a coma.

"And this is the ghost portal, it lets ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not." said Jack.

"Yeah, and I really wish you could fix that little problem." thought Danny.

"What a coincidence, I have a portal just like that in my lab." said George.

"Yeah, it was activated about two years ago, we don't really know how it started working, it just did." said Elaine.

Suddenly as they were talking the ghost portal opened and out stepped Technus.

"Cower before me puny mortals, for I, Technus, ghost master of digital technology have come to conquer your world!" shouted Technus.

"Oh crud, why does he have to show up today of all days." thought Danny.

"You won't be taking over anything ghost!" shouted George.

"We'll see about that human." said Technus.

Suddenly Technus took control of all the wiring in the lab and wrapped Jack, Maddie, George, and Elaine in a ball of wires, trapping them inside.

"Jack we have to get out of here, the kids need our help." said Maddie.

"Don't worry Maddie, me and G-man are on it." said Jack as they started to pound on the side of the wire prison.

"Now that those nuisances are out of the way, I will finally defeat you ghost child and your meddling friends.

"Uh, I don't know what you are talking about." said Danny nervously as he saw his cousin was still watching.

"What is wrong with you? This is usually the part where we say some witty banter, then we fight." said Technus, then he noticed the new girl.

"Oh, so you don't want to show your powers in front of this new girl? Well I guess I will have to force your hand." said Technus as he used some of the technology in the lab to capture Sheila.

"You put her down!" shouted Danny.

"No, you have to come get her." said Technus, laughing manically.

"Well it looks like we have no choice." said Alicia as she started to change into witch mode.

"Stop Alicia, you do have a choice, she doesn't have to find out about your powers, I'll do this alone." said Danny.

"But what about you, you may need our help." said Sam.

"I'll be fine, I only want you to come in as a last resort, no sense in exposing all of us." said Danny.

"Ok, just be careful." said Sam.

With that Danny raised his arms into the air and two blue rings separated from his waist, turning him into Danny Phantom. His cousin saw this and stared at the site before her.

"So you have decided to fight ghost child." said Technus.

"You made one big mistake Technus, you messed with my family." said Danny as he attacked.

He fired a ghost ray at Technus, but he dodged out of the way. Then Technus hurled a piece of lab equipment at Danny, who quickly went intangible. The piece of equipment flew through the air as smashed into the stairs well, blocking it. Then Technus took control of a ghost laser prototype that was sitting on the floor. He fired the laser at Danny, knocking out of the air. Technus flew over and raised his lighting staff, ready to strike.

"It is over ghost child." said Technus.

Our other heroes were preparing to jump in when out of nowhere an ectoblast hit Technus and knocked him away from Danny. They looked up to see a white haired goth girl with glowing green eyes.

"Hey Technodork, no one messes with my family." said Sheila (AN: Raise your hand if you saw this coming.)

"Another ghost child! This is not going to end well." said Technus.

And Technus was right, with the addition of another halfa to the fight he was having trouble keeping up, and this became even worse when the others got some ghost weapons to fight him. Technus was now panicking and just hurling pieces of lab equipment at our heroes. One of these pieces headed straight for Valerie.

"Valerie, look out!" shouted Tucker.

But it was to late, she did not have the time to move out of the way. Just as she thought she was a goner she felt a clod sensation go through her body. She opened her eyes to see the piece of equipment go right through her and crash into the wall. She looked down to see a little paw on her foot, it was Cujo, and he had saved her.

"You saved me." said Valerie, with Cujo barking in reply.

"I told you he was a good dog." said Danny.

"So Cujo, want to help us beat the stuffing out of Technus?" said Valerie.

Cujo barked and transformed into his larger more menacing look and started to growl at Technus.

"Uh oh." said Technus.

To cut a long battle scene short, Technus got his clock cleaned by our heroes. The addition of Cujo to the battle made short work of the technology obsessed ghost. The two halfas gave one last punch to Technus's chin and sent him flying back into the Ghost Zone.

"Well that takes care of that." said Sheila.

"Yeah, but I have to ask you, how did you get your powers?" said Danny.

"Well you know how my mom said the portal in their lab just happened to start working one day…" said Sheila.

"Let me guess, you're the one who turned it on and you got these powers because of it." said Danny.

"Yeah, and if I'm not wrong, I would say you got your powers the same way." Said Sheila.

"You would be correct, did your friends convince you to go into the portal as well?" said Danny.

"As a matter of fact they did, small world huh?" said Sheila. (AN: especially when you have a mad man controlling your lives Mwhahahaha!"

"Uh guys, I think we can share our eerily similar life stories later, right now we should get your parents out of that cocoon." said Sam.

"Right, we almost forgot about that." said Danny as he and Sheila changed back to normal.

They quickly found a pair of Fenton hedge clippers (Man, does everything they have have the word Fenton in it?) and cut open the wire cocoon. Danny and Shelia's parents fell out of the cocoon, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Hey, the kids got us out." said Maddie.

"Well we loosened it for them." said Jack.

"What happened to the ghost?" said George.

"Uh, we beat him up and sent him back to the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"That's wonderful, I knew no ghost could beat a Fenton." said George as he swept Danny and Shelia into a bear hug.

"This is so great, our baby is growing up to be a ghost hunter." said Elaine.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me." said Shelia.

"I say we celebrate, lets all head over to the pizza shack, my treat!" said Jack.

The idea of food was all it took to send George flying up the stairs dragging his wife behind him. Jack quickly followed with Maddie, this left the kids alone in the lab.

"Well this has been a crazy day." said Danny.

"Yeah, you'd think we would be used to it by now." said Alicia.

"So Valerie, do you still think Cujo is evil?" said Sam.

"Ok, I'll admit he is a good dog." said Valerie.

"Good, because I think he may be staying around for awhile." said Danny.

"Hey, Danny, we better hurry up before my dad and yours leave without us." said Sheila.

"Ok, but I got to take care of something first. Ok boy, I want you to stay in the house, bark if you understand." said Danny, Cujo barked in response.

"Good boy, I'll be back in a little while." said Danny as he and the others ran to catch up to the grownups.

Cujo flew out of the lab and sat down on Danny's bed, waiting patiently for his new master to return.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Aw! I love happy endings.

Ember: Yeah, but you do know you just created another Jack Fenton, what chaos have you unleashed upon the world?

Rob: I don't know, but it will be interesting to say the least.

Ember: Well now that the boy meets dog story is over, maybe we can pay some fan service and pull the hurt Vlad lever?

Rob: Your right, we wouldn't want to disappoint our fans. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV monitor we can see Vlad enjoying a relaxing afternoon in his study drinking tea. Lets propose a toast to Vlad's peaceful moment…coming to a sudden end Mwhahaha!_

Vlad: Ah! What a peaceful day, everything is going right today…what is that noise? _Says Vlad as he hears a strange rumbling noise coming from below him. Suddenly a giant spring launches him and his chair into the air and out of the castle. He flies through the air over his garden, where we can see the Fright Knight in a straw hat and overalls tending to the garden. We leave this WTF moment as we see Vlad head straight for a pile of compost._

Vlad: Oh please let me hit the soft compost. _But the gods of luck were not listening that day as he hit the ground just to the side of the pile with a loud thud. The pile then falls over and completely covers him. Moments later his head sticks out of the pile. _

Vlad: Well at least that horrible ordeal is over. _He then notices the Army of Fluffy Doom has surrounded him._

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: Attack my cute and fuzzy soldiers, attack!_

Vlad: Oh bleep. _The army of fluffy doom falls upon Vlad like a wave of cuddly doom. Vlad quickly gets himself out of the fight and runs screaming across the landscape with the army right behind him._

Fright Knight: Can't some people practice their hobby without others screaming like lunatics. _Says the Fright Knight as the returns to his gardening._

Ember: I don't know what is weirder, Vlad covered in compost being chased by ghost weasels and cats, or the Fright Knight in overalls.

Rob: Ours is not to reason why, ours is to laugh as Vlad gets his butt kicked.

Ember: To true, now don't you think you should get to the chapter summery?

Rob: Oh right, in all the Vlad hurting hilarity I forgot, here is the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Danny has survived the visit of his relatives, and he has found out he is not alone in being a kid with ghost powers in a family of ghost hunters. To top it all off Danny has got a puppy, a slightly destructive one, but it is still a puppy. I wonder what our heroes will face tomorrow? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Vlad: Curse you Rob Phantom! Owwwww! _Says Vlad as one of the cats bites him on the butt. _

Rob: And on that note we end it, until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Unique Brand of Ghostly Justice

(AN: this was my one of my favorite lines from the episode Identity Crisis, Fun Danny rocks!)

March 13, 2008, Wednesday

We start our story in the green, creepy, unpleasantness that is the Ghost Zone. As we go through the land of ghosts we come upon a building that looks like town meeting house. As we go inside we can see all he enemies of Danny and his friends are gathered here, and they don't look very happy.

"I can't believe that whelp defeated me again, I had the perfect weapon and that annoying girlfriend of his crushes it with a spell." said Skulker.

"I know what you mean, he and his meddling friends have been nothing but trouble. Just last week that Alicia girl broke the control I had over the students at the school dance." said Spectra.

"You think you have it bad, not more then 12 hours ago those brats stopped me from taking over the world yet again, and now the ghost child has a monster dog, where will it end!" said Technus.

The ghosts continued to grumble about their past defeats at the hand of Danny and his friends. As this was going on Walker walked up to the podium on stage.

Order! Order! This weekly meeting of the We Hate Danny Phantom association will come to order. The agenda for today as always is the defeat of that meddling punk Danny Phantom and his friends. The floor is open to new ideas." said Walker.

The ghosts all sat in silence looking very uncomfortable.

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me none of you have any new ideas." said Walker.

"Nothing that they have not already defeated before." said Skulker.

"What does it matter, the ghost child and his friends will just defeat us when we try anything." said Desiree.

"Yes, they have become to powerful." said Technus.

"Their also too good at convincing others to help them. We lost Ember to them and just recently they managed to beat a plan of Plasmius's by convincing the ghost helping him to switch to their side." said Spectra.

"So what, we can not let a bunch of kids beat us, there has to be something that can defeat them." said Walker.

"I may be able to help with that." said a voice from the back of the room.

Everyone turned to see a ghost standing on the door way wearing a suit and holding a briefcase.

"Who are you?" said Walker.

"I am Larry P. Slimemen, attorney at law." said Larry as he handed his card to Walker.

"And what do you want?" said Walker.

"I am here to help you with your little dilemma concerning the ghost child and his associates" said Larry.

"What can you do? We have tried everything else." Said Skulker.

"Ah, but you have not taken the legal route, by which I mean suing the offending party in Ghost Zone court." said Larry.

"We can do that?" said Desiree.

"Of course you can, all we need to do is present them a subpoena to appear in court and sue them for damages. You know the usual suffering, psychological trauma, property damage, the whole nine yards." said Larry.

"What can we get out of this?" said Technus.

"Anything you want, up to them becoming your servants, Ghost Zone law is very flexible." said Larry.

The ghosts sat and thought about it.

"Larry, I think we have a deal." said Walker as he shock his hand.

Meanwhile in the real world Danny and his friends were at Alicia's house listening to her play her guitar. She was practicing for the talent show, which was coming at the end of the week on Saturday. Alex was playing as the drummer and Sam had decided to help by playing the bass. Their band was called Hex, which considering they use magic, makes a lot of sense. They had just finished up and the others were clapping.

"That was great, you guys will knock them dead at the talent show." said Danny.

"Yeah, you guys rocked the house!" said Tucker.

"A little too much, it'll take me days to straighten all the picture frames." said Sarah, Alicia's mother, who came into the room bearing cookies.

The hungry teens saw the cookies and descended on them like a pack of lions, soon they were all gone.

"Well how is my little rock and roll star doing?" said Robert, Alicia's father.

"Fine dad, but I'm still a little worried about Saturday." said Alicia.

"Don't worry pumpkin, you've got a lot of talent, you'll do great, just remember that no matter what, have fun." said Robert.

"Ok, dad." said Alicia.

Suddenly they heard a loud boom come from the room of Alicia's brother, Ben. A few seconds later he came running out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He stood there panting, and then he noticed his parents.

"Uh, hi mom, hi dad." said Ben nervously.

"Ben! What did you do!" said Sarah.

"Nothing, its just a little experimental mishap." said Ben.

"Do we have to call the hazard waste company?" said Sarah.

"No, I should be able to clean it up myself." said Ben.

"Good." said Sarah.

"Good thing the Fenton's gave us the number for the company, or we might have had to look for days to find one in town." said Robert.

Suddenly from behind them a swirling green vortex appeared in Alicia's room. Out of it stepped Walker followed by Larry.

"Walker! What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I have come to take you into custody for your day in court ghost child and friends." said Walker.

"What are you talking about?" said Danny.

"He is talking about this." said Larry as he handed the subpoena over to Danny.

"You're suing us? What, did you run out of good ideas?" said Danny.

"No, this is just one even you can't get out of. Guards! Seize the prisoners!" said Walker.

A dozen ghost guards appeared in the room and quickly captured our heroes, they took them through the portal kicking and screaming.

"Hey, you can't take my daughter and her friends!" shouted Robert.

"I can and I will, if you want to see them before they are sentenced come to the Ghost Zone court house." said Walker as he walked back through the portal and disappeared.

"My god Robert! They took our baby, what do we do?" said Sarah.

"We have to get to the Fenton's house, maybe they have something to get us to that court house he mentioned." said Robert as he ran to the Fenton's house, picking Ben up along the way.

Meanwhile in the Ghost Zone Walker had already gotten our heroes to the court house. While they were waiting for the trial to begin the ghosts were looking at Danny and friends funny.

"What the heck are you looking at?" said Danny.

"We're deciding which one of you we want to take." said Walker.

"What?" said Sam.

"Yeah, if we win you have to be our servants for the rest of eternity, it's apparently what happens in these kinds of cases." said Desiree.

"How can you do that?" said Alicia.

"It appears Ghost Zone law has a lot of old laws in it they forgot to take out, so here we are." said Skulker.

"Yeah, your one to gloat, you won the coin toss to get the ghost child." said Technus.

"You mean you already split us up!" said Danny.

"Yes, you go to Skulker, Valerie goes to Walker, Alicia to Desiree, Alex to Lunch Lady and Box Ghost, Tucker to Technus, and Sam goes to me. What? Did you think we would do this a haphazardly?" said Spectra.

"I can't wait to get my new lab assistant, moving all those gadgets and microchips take such a long time." said Technus.

"Cool, I get to touch high tech equipment." said Tucker.

"Hey kid, you any good at causing chaos?" said Desiree to Alicia.

"My parents say I cause a lot of chaos." said Alicia.

"Good, then this will work out perfectly." said Desiree.

"Guys, stop talking to them!" said Danny.

"Just trying to make the best of a bad situation." said Tucker.

"Well knock it off." said Sam.

"Attention, the case of The Ghosts VS Danny Phantom and Friends will now come to order, all rise for the honorable judge David Frightmier." said the bailiff.

The judge entered the room, he looked like a skeleton with a white wig like you see British judges wearing.

"Ok, do you Danny take Sam to be your lawfully wedded wife?" said the Judge.

"I do!" said Danny.

"And do you Sam take Danny to…" said the Judge, but then the bailiff came over and whispered in his ear.

"What? It's not a wedding? Ok, you're the judge." said the Judge, then the bailiff whispered in his ear again.

"What do you mean **I'm** the judge!" said the Judge. (AN: I got this joke from the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and I thought it was funny, so I put it in.)

"Why do I get the feeling that this was a big mistake." thought Walker.

"Ok, lets get this show on the road, does the defense have a lawyer present?" said the Judge.

"Uh, no your honor." said Danny.

"Well if you don't have one in the next ten seconds I will have to rule in favor of Walker." said the Judge.

"Ha, soon you will be cleaning the cages of my animals' ghost child." said Skulker.

Just as the countdown was about to pass the door at the end of the courtroom flew open and a man walked in.

"I have come to defend these children." said Robert.

"Who are you?" said the Judge.

"I am Robert Szivos, attorney at law, and I will represent these children in this case." said Robert as he walked into the room, followed by his family and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" said Alicia.

"I couldn't let them take my baby from me without a fight." said Robert.

"Hey, this has to be against the rules, a father can't be allowed to defend his daughter, can he?" said Walker.

"There is nothing forbidding it in Ghost Zone law, I will allow this. Attorney for the plaintiff, make your opening argument." said the Judge.

"Thank you your honor, I will prove here today that these children are ill behaved, nasty, immoral delinquents, and that they should be put into the care of these fine, upstanding, nice to all creatures great and small ghosts behind me, so that they can rehabilitate them into functioning members of society." said Larry.

You could almost see little halos appear over the villains' heads as they tried to look innocent.

"Ok, attorney for the defense, make your opening argument." said the Judge.

"Thank you your honor, today I will prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that these kids behind me are innocent of any wrong doing. Furthermore I will prove that these so called good citizens, as my opponent calls them, are the real ones at fault. I will also prove that Walker, the ghost zone warden, had no right to take them from the human world." said Robert.

"Attorney for the plaintiff, call your first witness." said the Judge.

"I call Desiree to the stand." said Larry.

"Now Desiree, tell us in your own words what happened on the night of March 2?" said Larry.

"Well I was in the Human world trying to help those who needed me. I was just granting a wish to a kid for a bike when the ghost child and his friends showed up. They told me to get my ugly ghost face out of their town and then they beat me up." said Desiree, crying a little at the end.

"No further questions your honor." said Larry.

"Call your next witness." said the Judge.

"I call to the stand Skulker." said Larry.

"Skulker, can you tell us in your own words, what happened on February 27?"

"Yes, I was in the human world looking for animals I could rescue. I had just rescued a cat from a tree when they showed up. They said they didn't like ghosts in their territory and then they beat me, I don't know what they did to the cat, but I think they ate it. It was a horrible experience, I still have horrible visions of it when I close my eyes." said Skulker.

"Call your next witness." said the Judge.

"I call Technus to the stand." said Larry.

"Can you tell us in your own words what happened yesterday, March 12?" said Larry.

"Yes, I was going to the human world to buy some microchips for a new invention I was building. I had just exited the Ghost Zone through a portal in the basement of the Fenton's house when they attacked me. They tied me up and began to kick me and punch me, it was too horrible." Said Technus, crying at the end

"No Further witnesses your honor." said Larry.

"Attorney for the defense, state your case." said the Judge.

"Thank you your honor, I have no witnesses to present at this time, but I do have one piece of evidence that I think will prove the falsehood of the previous witnesses' words." said Robert.

"What is it?" said the Judge.

"It is a recording of the events in question, and they will show what really happened. Ben, do you have the DVD?" said Robert.

"Right here dad." said Ben as he handed the DVD over.

"This is a recording my son made of all the battles my daughter and her friends have fought. This will prove that the Plaintiffs, not these children, are the ones at fault." said Robert as he put the DVD into a player and it projected a image on the court room wall.

"This is not good." thought Walker as the DVD began to play.

The first fight Robert picked was the one Desiree mentioned. It showed her causing chaos and granting terrible wishes, in fact the bike she said she gave a child turned into a monster and attacked him. It was at this point Danny and his friends showed up.

"So Desiree, you can't beat us so you decide to torment little children? That is a new low." said Danny.

"Yes, it is so much easier, but since you're here now I guess I can move up to the big targets." said Desiree as she hurled a fire ball at our heroes.

The battle went on, trashing the play ground they were in, until Danny and friends had beaten Desiree and were sucking here into the Fenton Thermos.

"You will pay for this!" said Desiree as she disappeared.

"Here is the next fight." said Robert.

This one showed the fight that Skulker had mentioned. Instead of helping a cat out of a tree he was stealing the animals from the Amity Park zoo. He had just gotten to the Purple-Back Gorilla cage.

"So we meet again, but this time it will be me who wins, and your pelt will rest on my living room floor." said Skulker.

He moved to open the cage when a small ghost ray hit the lock, he pulled his hand away and turned to see that Danny and his friends were right behind him.

"So Skulker, you got tired of trying to catch prey that could fight back, so you decided to catch them when their already caged. I thought you were better then that?" said Danny.

"Yeah, this is just wrong, these animals don't deserve to be captured by you." said Sam, who Skulker completely ignored.

"Oh I am better then that whelp, and I will prove it by capturing you and your friends!" said Skulker as he launched a net at them.

This battle was not going as well as the last one had, Skulker quickly had our heroes on the ropes with his many weapons. Finally Skulker was standing over Danny with a missile launcher pointed at his head.

"Any last words ghost child?" said Skulker.

Danny sat there in fear, but then he noticed something behind Skulker that made him smile.

"Just this, do you have spares of the robot suit of yours?" said Danny.

"Why do you ask?" said Skulker, confused.

"Because you're going to need it." said Danny as he pointed behind Skulker.

Skulker turned around to see that Delilah, the female purple back gorilla, had escaped her cage. It seems Danny's first shot broke the lock and freed her, and she was looking really mad. She still remembered what Skulker had done to her the last time.

"Uh oh." said Skulker, as Delilah gave a mighty roar and attacked.

In minutes she had beaten Skulker and destroyed his suit, leaving the tiny green blob that was the real Skulker. Danny walked over and picked him up by his foot, then preceded to suck him into the thermos.

"You have not seen the last of me. I will come back and your pelts will be mine!" shouted Skulker as he disappeared into the thermos.

The villains were looking very nervous as the DVD showed that they had been lying. Also the disapproving stares they got, especially from the Judge, made them sink into their seats. But it was not over yet, they still had some more to suffer through.

"Here is a fight that was recorded just yesterday." said Robert.

It was the battle they had with Technus yesterday in the Fenton's lab. I won't bore you with the details, but it went a lot differently then Technus had said it had gone. By now the villains were trying to see if they could disappear without anyone noticing.

"Do you have anything else you would like to present, any witnesses?" said the Judge.

"Yes, I call Walker to the stand." said Robert, pointing dramatically at the retreating Walker.

Walker realized he was caught and he made his way to the stand, the others took this time to get away in case the judge decided to arrest them.

"So Mr. Walker, you are the warden of the Ghost Zone prison, correct?" said Robert.

"Yes, yes I am." said Walker.

"And that means you hold prisoners that have run afoul of the law in the Ghost Zone, right?" said Robert.

"Yes." said Walker.

"So your jurisdiction is in the Ghost Zone, right?" said Robert.

"That is correct." said Walker, not liking where this was going.

"Only the Ghost Zone?" said Robert.

"Yes." whispered Walker.

"So this means you only have the right to arrest people in the Ghost Zone, not anywhere else, say for example the Earth, or to be more specific, Amity Park." said Robert.

"Yes." said Walker grudgingly.

"So that would mean it was illegal for you to go to Earth and seize these children, who have according to the evidence I presented, done nothing wrong." said Robert.

"Yes, I suppose if you looked at it that way…" said Walker.

"Answer it straight forward, was it illegal or not?" said Robert.

"It was illegal." said Walker, looking like he had just been punched in the gut.

"No further questions your honor." said Robert as he went to sit down.

"I have heard enough, and now it will make my judgment. In the case of the Ghosts VS Danny Phantom and Friends I find the defendants…not guilty!" said the Judge, banging down his gavel.

A big cheer went up from the defendants table at the verdict. Everybody was so relieved that they started to hug each other.

"Dad! You did it!" said Alicia as she gave him a big hug.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind? I would never let them take my angel without fighting tooth and nail to save her." said Robert.

"Dad, I love you." said Alicia.

"I love you too pumpkin." said Robert.

"Come on everybody, the Specter Speeder is waiting just outside." Said Jack

With this they all ran to the speeder and back to home sweet home. Back in the court room Walker was grumbling about losing this case.

"Enjoy your freedom while it lasts ghost boy, I will get you one day." said Walker.

"Walker, I have a bone to pick with you." said the Judge.

"Ye..yes judge?" said Walker nervously.

"For your hand in this little circus, I am sentencing you to 10,000 hours of community service at the Ghost Zone Elementary school cafeteria." Said the Judge.

"WHAT! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" screamed Walker as he was taken away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well it looks like Walker got what was coming to him. But I do kind of feel sorry for him. I have seen the Ghost Zone Elementary school cafeteria, and all I can say is may god have mercy on his soul.

Ember: Yeah, it's said to be almost like dying again.

Rob: But let us turn from that unhappy place to something that brings joy to all people of the world, pulling the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: I wonder what horror he will experience this time?

Rob: There is only one way to find out. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV screen we can see Vlad working on some paper work. Suddenly he is transported away to a park like area, and is hanging by his feet upside down from a tree._

Vlad: What in evils name is going on here? _Then Vlad notices that the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him, and they are holding long sticks._

Random Cat: Meow meow, meow meow, meow, meow! _Translation: Look, a Piñata, lets hit it until the candy comes out!_

Vlad: Oh cheese logs! _ The ghost weasels and cats begin to hit Vlad with their sticks._

Vlad: Ow! Stop that! Ow! My spleen! Ow! The pain!

Ember: Hmm, Piñata, that's a new one.

Rob: Yes, I love it when we get to hurt Vlad in a way that is fun for the whole family.

Well our heroes have won, and they are not going to jail! And Walker has to suffer the evil that is elementary school students. Now they can prepare for the up coming school talent show. But what other challenges will our heroes have to face tomorrow? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Vlad: I will get you for this Rob Phantom! Ow! Stop hitting me there!

Rob: So we end this chapter with Vlad in pain, and all is right with the world. So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Falling Star of Doom

March 14, 2008, Thursday

Our heroes were on a school field trip to the Amity Park observatory. They were there to learn about the fascinating solar system that we live in, or they would be if fans didn't keep showing up. You see ever since the Dan incident, Danny and his friends have been sort of famous. It had calmed down since the first few weeks after they sent Dan packing, but there were still people who came up to ask for their autographs, or to meet Danny's parents.

"Oh my god! Its you, the son of the two people who saved the Earth! Can I have your autograph?" said a random girl.

"Uh, sure." said Danny as he signed the picture.

The girl was so excited that she looked like she was having a seizure. Then came the inevitable question, the one that the girls always asked Danny.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" said the girl.

"Yes he does, now if you excuse us we have some learning to do." said Sam as she dragged Danny away.

The girl looked crushed and walked away.

"Argh! Why do they keep asking that, I don't know how many boys have asked me out since we beat Dan." said Sam.

"I know what you mean, I had to start threatening that I would disembowel them with a spork if they kept asking me." said Alicia.

"I'm sure that they will get the message, some day." said Danny.

"Tell that to Paullina, because here she comes now." said Alex.

The princess of popularity and her crew were indeed heading toward our friends. Despite threats of disembowelment with plastic eating utensils, Danny and his friends were now very popular. Now this was a threat to the already popular group, i.e. Paullina, Dash, and the others. Realizing they were losing the control they had been holding pretty much all their school lives, they realized they needed to take action. They decided to try to absorb Danny and the others into their group, so that they would remain popular. The plan had failed so far, but for dim bulbs such as them hope springs eternal.

"Hey Danny! I was wondering if you and your…" said Paullina, but Danny interrupted her before she could finish.

"For the millionth time, no we will not join your group, or go to your stupid parties, or even be in the same room as you if we can help it. You only want us around because the other kids like us now and you guys don't want to lose your throne as the rulers of Casper High." said Danny.

"Fine, I'm sure everyone else will want to go to my party." said Paullina.

"Not if we have anything to say about it." said Sam.

"What are you going to do about it." said Dash.

"We don't have to do anything, just because we aren't going means that most of the people in the school won't go. That's what happens when your popular." said Alicia, grinning evilly.

Realizing their defeat, Paullina and the others beat a hasty retreat.

"I wonder if this power can be used for evil?" said Tucker.

"It can, and your looking at the people who tried it." said Sam, pointing to the fleeing popular kids.

"Ok kids settle down, we will begin the tour in just a moment. I would like you to say hi to Mrs. Dr. Sheena Astronominov, head of the observatory." said Mr. Lancer.

"Hi Dr. Astronominov." said the students.

"Welcome to the Amity Park observatory, I will be giving you a tour of this fascinating facility." said Sheena.

And so the tour began, and it was much less fascinating then the good doctor said it would be. Only Lancer and a few of the science students were interested, the rest of the group was bored out of their minds.

"Man, this is so boring." said Danny.

"Yeah, I would rather listen to Mr. Fenton talk about ghosts." said Alicia.

"You're kidding right?" said Valerie.

"It's not much better then this, but it still is better." said Alicia.

"It isn't all horrible and coma inducing, I like the parts about space technology." said Tucker.

"Typical Tucker, go anywhere and he thinks about technology." said Sam.

"I don't think of it all the time." said Tucker.

"You're obsessed with it." said Danny.

"I am not!" said Tucker.

"Then how come when that new laptop came out we had to keep you from selling one of your kidneys to get it?" said Danny.

"That was one sweet piece of technology. I wonder if the hospital is still taking offers of organs for cash?" said Tucker as he tried to run off, but Valerie grabbed him.

"I would prefer that my boyfriend stay in one piece. Come on the tour is leaving us behind." said Valerie as she dragged Tucker along.

"And this is the telescope, it is unique in that it has a special lense array that filters out almost all sun light, so we can see things night and day." said Sheena.

"Who is the man looking through it right now?" said Mr. Lancer.

"That is my fellow scientist Bob. Kids, say hi to Bob." said Sheena.

"Hi bob." said the bored kids.

"Why hello, I did not know we had a tour today." said Bob.

"Hey Bob, can you tell the kids here what you are looking at?" said Sheena.

"Nothing special, just looking at some…oh my God!" said Bob, suddenly shocked at what he was seeing.

"What! What is it!" shouted Sheena.

"It's a meteor, and it's heading straight for Amity Park!" said Bob.

"What? Let me see." said Sheena as she looked through the telescope.

"Oh my god! It is a meteor! I would like to end this tour and tell you all to…Run! Run for your lives!" said Sheena.

"Sense and Sensibility! Run children, run back to your homes, the end is upon us!" said Lancer as he ran screaming from the room.

The rest of the children followed suit, running like chickens with their heads cut off. Our heroes quickly started back to Danny's house.

"Danny, what are we going to do?" said Sam.

"I don't know, maybe my mom and dad have something we can use." said Danny as they kept running.

The news of the towns impending doom spread quickly, already people were starting to panic in the streets, many looking for places to hide from the incoming death rock. Everywhere there was chaos. Our heroes ran down Danny's street and up the front stairs to his house.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you!" said Danny.

"Danny, what are you doing home?" said Maddie from down in the lab.

"There's meteor heading for the town, we need to stop it." said Danny.

"We know, we just saw it on the news." said Maddie.

"Good, me and the others are coming down." said Danny, but as he was just about to walk down the stairs, his mom told him not to.

"No Danny! Wait! You can't come down here." said Maddie.

"Why not?" said a confused Danny.

"Uh, because the lab is dirty. We'll come up to see you, be there in a minute." said Maddie.

The teens could hear a lot of noise coming from the lab. Then Jack and Maddie came up the stairs, looking disheveled and like they had just gotten dressed. (AN: I know what you are thinking, and you are correct! The consequences of this little event will be coming up again later in the story :) )

"Uh mom, dad? What were you doing down there?" said Danny.

"Uh, we were working on a new invention, yeah, that's it." said Jack.

"Hey guys! The mayor is talking about the meteor on TV!" said Tucker, this quickly distracted Danny from and anymore acquired questions.

"I thought I would never be happy to hear a politician speak." thought Maddie as she followed the kids to the living room.

"And now a word from the mayor of Amity Park." said the announcer man, the Mayor then appeared on the screen.

"Fellow citizens of Amity Park, it has come to me attention that large meteor is heading towards our town. I would just like to say…we're all gonna die! Run! Run while you still can!" said the Mayor as he jumped into a car and started racing away from the town.

"Well he is definitely not getting my vote." said Jack.

"What do we do?" said Tucker.

"We have to blow it up, that should get rid of it." said Danny.

"Yeah, or make a bunch of tiny meteors that will pummel the town." said Alex.

"I have to go with Alex on this, it is probably a bad idea to just blow it up." said Valerie.

"If we can't blow it up then we are all doom." said Jack.

"I wish that we just could make it go away." said Tucker, then suddenly Alicia stood up.

"That's it! Tucker you're a genius!" said Alicia.

"I am? What exactly am I a genius about." said Tucker.

"We **can** make it go away by using a portal potion. It will send the meteor to some other place, saving the town." said Alicia.

"But how do we get it to the meteor." said Sam.

"I and Danny will fly towards the meteor, once we are in front of it I will throw the potion and Danny will use one of his ghost rays to shatter the beaker, thus activating the potion right in front of the meteor." said Alicia.

"Well, it's a plan at least." said Maddie.

"Quick, you guys go to the roof, I will go get the potion." said Alicia as she ran from the room.

So our heroes made their way to the very top of the Fenton's house. What they did not know is that someone, or some ones, were watching. It seems the ghosts had caught wind of Amity Parks impending doom( Mostly because they steal cable from the Fenton's house) and had come to watch the town be destroyed. They were sitting in the park waiting for the fireworks to begin.

"This should be good." said Skulker.

"Yes, and I, Technus, have brought popcorn." said Technus.

"Quiet, I can't hear the panicked screams of the humans." said Spectra.

"I think its going to hit the ghost child's house." said Desiree.

"I hope Technus is recording this." said Walker.

"I am." said Technus.

Meanwhile back at Danny's house they had gathered on the roof. The meteor was fast approaching the town and time was running out. Finally Alicia rejoined our heroes on the roof with the potion.

"Ok, I got the potion." said Alicia.

"Be careful you guys, I don't want to lose you two." said Sam.

"We will." said Danny as he and Alicia took off into the sky.

As they flew up to the meteor it began to break through the lower atmosphere. As it passed it let out a massive sonic boom that echoed through the town. It glowed like the fires of doom as it sped on towards Amity Park. Danny and Alicia flew up until they were right in the path of the meteor. Alicia threw the beaker containing the potion right in front of the meteor.

"Ok Danny! Now!" said Alicia.

Danny shot one of his ghost rays at the beaker, which immediately shattered. The potion worked almost instantly, and a huge pink portal opened up in front of the meteor. The meteor went straight into the portal and disappeared and the portal closed with a loud boom.

"My God, it actually worked." said Danny.

"Was there ever a doubt in your mind. Now lets get back to the others." said Alicia as she flew back.

Meanwhile in the park the ghosts were upset that Danny and Alicia managed to save the town.

"What a rip off, I came to see this town get blown up." said Spectra.

"I know, now lets get out of here before the ghost child finds us." said Bertrand, the other ghosts soon left as well.

Back at Danny's house he and Alicia were greeted with a loud cheer.

"Danny! You did it!" said Sam as she hugged him.

"Yeah Alicia, that was one hell of a good plan." said Alex.

"You did it son, I'm so proud of you!" said Jack.

"Hey Alicia, you said that the potion would send the meteor somewhere else, where did you send it anyway?" said Tucker.

"Oh, lets just say I sent it to a old friend of ours." Said Alicia.

Wisconsin, the Castle of Vlad Masters.

We come to Vlad's castle to find that it has once again been reduced to a crater in the ground. We go to the front door where we see a shocked Vlad, his mouth wide open. He is still holding the key he was using to unlock the door when the meteor hit. Suddenly he gets very angry and shouts into the sky.

"I know you did this Rob Phantom, and I will get you for it!" shouted Vlad. (AN: I can not claim responsibility for this little bit of chaos Vladdy. I can however claim **this**! _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Suddenly a big bucket of honey falls on Vlad's head. This attracts a bunch of bees that begin to sting him. Vlad runs screaming across the landscape with the Fluffy Army of Doom right behind him. So we leave our story with this happy scene of Vlad being in pain until tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well they saved the town and I got to put Vlad into a world of hurt for no good reason, everybody wins!

Ember: Yeah, especially our readers.

Rob: That reminds me, I have a special commercial message from the Fluffy Army of Doom.

Fluffy Army of Doom spokesmen: Do you need a way to really stick it to the villains? Do you need an adorable fighting force that will leave your enemies cowering in fear? Then the Fluffy Army of Doom is for you. Our soldiers are specially trained in the art of turning any villain into a mass of pain and misery, for example, Vlad Plasmius.

Vlad: Now wait just one minute! _But Vlad could not say anymore as the army attacked him with their piñata sticks of pain._

Vlad: Why does it hurt?

Fluffy Army of Doom spokesmen: But don't take my word for it, ask these people who have not been paid off in anyway and are clearly not reading from a script.

Danny: I use the Fluffy Army of Doom two times a week, I have never had it so easy.

Sam: Since I started using the Fluffy Army of Doom I have lost 10 pounds…wait that doesn't make any…

Alicia: I recommend the Fluffy Army of Doom to anyone who wants to put the giddy up back in their step…I'm getting paid after this right?...

Fluffy Army of Doom spokesmen: So there you have it, the Fluffy Army of Doom for all your villain hurting needs. _Fluffy Army of doom may cause bleeding in people named Vlad Masters. Do not use Fluffy Army of Doom if you are a creepy billionaire who needs a cat. Side effects include bleeding of the spleen, hair loss, nightmarish seizures and massive pain. _

Ember: That has to be the single most disturbing commercial I have ever seen.

Rob: Yeah, but it pays the bills, so here is the chapter summery.

Our heroes have once again saved the town from almost certain doom. Also they got to destroy Vlad's castle, which is a plus for anyone's day. But what will happen tomorrow? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the life of Danny Phantom.

Vlad: The pain!

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 'Lil Danny Phantom

March 15, 2008, Friday

It was the end of another grueling week of school and Danny and friends. They had just finished a group project on the battle of Gettysburg and they were ready for a weekend of relaxing. Well most of them were, Alicia, Sam, and Alex had to practice for the up coming talent show, and Alicia was a little nervous.

"What if someone trips, or if we mess up our timing, or if they don't like the song, or if…" went on Alicia, as she had been for the last 10 minutes.

"Relax Alicia, we have been practicing for weeks, everything will go fine." said Alex.

"But what if Dash and Paullina sabotage our equipment, they are in the talent show too you know." said Alicia.

"Like they would actually do that…actually maybe we should but a spell on the equipment to protect it." said Alex.

"Already did it, it also will deliver a powerful shock if Dash, Paullina or any of their cronies try to touch it." said Sam.

"Ok, now I fell better, and maybe we will get some entertainment out of this." said Alicia as everybody laughed at the idea of Paullina's hair all frizzy from being shocked.

But back at Alicia's house a certain ghost was breaking into her room. Spectra had come back to reap revenge on our heroes and was looking for something in Alicia's room she could use.

"I can't believe Bertrand took his vacation today of all days. Well I will destroy those meddling kids without him. Now I just have to find something to destroy them." said Spectra as she searched through the various items.

"Damn it! Nothing that will cause any big explosions, no poisons, no nothing! What kind of witch is this girl?" said Spectra, but then she noticed something on the table.

She floated over to a beaker that was labeled Youth Potion. She picked it up and looked at it.

"Hmm, this might be useful, but everything else is junk." said Spectra.

What she did not know is that some of the magic gems had detected her presence since she entered the room, and were telling Alicia a ghost was in her room. Back with our heroes the sister gem to the one in Alicia's room started to go off.

"Oh my god! Some ghost has broken into my room!" said Alicia.

"Well we better hurry an stop them before they steal something important." Said Danny as they found a place to transform, and they then flew to Alicia's house.

We rejoin Spectra as she found the Youth Potion, as she was about to leave Danny and friends burst in.

"Spectra! What are you doing here?" said Danny.

"Uh, I'm not really here, your just dreaming it?" said Spectra, hoping they would buy it.

Well they didn't buy it and they prepared for battle. It was then that Alicia saw Spectra was holding one of her potions. She was so angry that Spectra dare to touch her stuff that without thinking she tackled her. Spectra did not see this coming and was knocked back. Unfortunately the beaker she was holding flew out of her hand. It flew through the air and landed at the feet of Danny and the others. The beaker shattered and a cloud of smoke engulfed Danny, Sam, Alex, Valerie, and Tucker.

"Guys! Are you ok?" said Alicia, worried about her friends.

The cloud of smoke cleared and Alicia gasped. Standing there were not five sixteen year olds, but five four year olds.

"My god! Are you guys all right?" said Alicia.

"Who are you miss older person?" said Danny in a much younger sounding voice.

"You don't remember me?" said Alicia.

"No, are you our babysitter?" said Danny.

Alicia realized that this was a very bad situation. Her friends were now very little and they had no memory of her or their teenage lives. She also wondered why their cloths shrunk with them, but she would leave that to later. She then remembered Spectra was still in the room.

"Hmm, that stuff does actually work, I think I can take advantage of this." said Spectra as she moved to grab the now mini heroes.

Thinking quickly Alicia grabbed on of the mini portal pellets she was working on and threw it at Spectra. It hit her and a portal to some place opened, sucking her in.

"Wow, neat magic trick, are you a magician?" said Sam.

"Yes, yes I am." said Alicia.

"Where are our mommies?" said Valerie.

"Uh, they had to go out for a while and they left you with me. But Danny's mommy is back so I am taking you over to his house." said Alicia.

"Yay, maybe mommy has made some more cookies!" said Danny as he and the tiny heroes raced from the room.

"Ok, this is bad, very bad. I have to get them back to normal." thought Alicia.

Alicia went over the list of ingredients she would need to make the potion to turn them back to normal. When she finished she realized in horror that she was missing one ingredient, Oldium. With out this magical mineral the potion would be useless. There was only one place in all the magical realms where she knew she could get some, the city of Mythopolis. This was a magical city that existed at the crossroads of all the magical realms and Earth, and the only place to get Oldium. She just hoped Mrs. Fenton wouldn't mind watching five little kids while she went to get it.

They made it to the door of the Fenton's house and Alicia rang the door bell. Mrs. Fenton answered the door and was surprised to see one of Danny's friends standing there with five small kids.

"Alicia, what are you doing here, and who are these small children?" said Maddie.

"Mrs. Fenton, these are your son and his friends, you told me to bring them back when you got home, remember?" said Alicia, hinting for Maddie to go along with it.

Maddie being the smart women she is quickly realized what Alicia was saying. She looked down and noticed that indeed these children looked like Danny and his friends.

"Mommy!" said Danny, flying up to his mom to give her a hug, but not realizing he was flying.

"Wow, he's a real good jumper." said Alex.

"Come on kids, come inside, I have to talk to Alicia in the kitchen." said Maddie.

Maddie sat the kids down in the living room and distracted them with cartoons. While they were preoccupied she and Alicia went into the kitchen.

"Ok, what happened? Why are Danny and the others little children?" said Maddie.

"Well, a ghost broke into my room and was trying to steal one of my potions. We tried to stop her but the potion flew out of her hand and hit Danny and the others. It was a youth potion so it turned them into little kids." said Alicia.

"You can fix this right?" said Maddie.

"Yes, but I need you to watch them while I get one extra ingredient." said Alicia.

"Of course, just hurry back." said Maddie.

"Ok." said Alicia as she opened a portal to the city of Mythopolis and stepped in.

Once she was gone Maddie had sometime to think.

"Ok Maddie, you can do this. You took care of two kids once before, five should not be so hard." thought Maddie.

Yeah, but three of these kids have super powers, which would make it much harder. Speaking of those kids they, as all kids do, were getting bored. They started to look away from the TV and started to explore the room.

"Hey, there is a ball stuck up there." said Tucker.

There was a ball on a small ledge at the top of the ceiling. It had been placed there when Jack had become convinced ghosts like to get balls from high places. it had sat there undisturbed, until today.

"I wish we could get it." said Alex.

"Maybe if I jump I can get it." said Danny.

He jumped up, but he immediately landed back on his feet. He jumped again and got a little higher off the ground, but nowhere near the ball. Finally on the last jump he began to fly up to the ball. Soon he was up where the ball was and he grabbed it, he then flew back down to the floor.

"Wow! You flew up and got the ball, are you a super hero?" said Valerie.

"I guess I am, and flying is fun! I'm going to do it some more!" said Danny as he began to fly around the room, having the time of his life.

"This is neat, but I wish I had some ice cream." said Sam.

As she said this her magic powers responded and an ice cream cone appeared in her hand.

"Wow, how did you do that?" said Tucker.

"I don't know." said Sam.

"Can you do it again?" said Alex.

"I can try." said Sam, as she made another ice cream cone appear.

"Cool!" said Sam as she began to make many ice cream cones.

It was only a short while later that Alex discovered his powers, then Valerie found her hover board. All the noise that was coming from the room finally attracted Maddie's attention. She entered the living room to see it was in chaos. Ice cream covered the floor and Danny and Valerie were zooming around the room. Sam, Alex and Tucker were currently diving into a huge pile of ice cream. Any way you sliced it, it was a mess.

"I hope Alicia returns soon." thought Maddie as she tried to get control of the situation.

City of Mythopolis, interdimensional crossroads

Alicia was still searching the city for a shop that sold Oldium. She had been to five shops so far and none of them had any. Alicia was beginning to lose hope, but she remembered that her friends need her, so she pressed on. She was turning a corner when she saw something that made here pause. It was several of their ghostly enemies, and they were shopping in the street market.

"What the hell are they doing here?" thought Alicia.

It was then that she remembered that the Ghost Zone had a link to this realm as well.

"I really should have remembered that sooner. Well maybe if I pull my hood over my head they won't notice me." thought Alicia as she walked down the street. As she passed them they took no notice of her. She was almost past them when she ran into someone who ruined her escape.

"Alicia, is that you?" said her aunt Vanessa.

"Aunt Vanessa? What are you doing here?" said Alicia.

"I'm here to buy some more magic gems. Look at you you've grown so much since I last saw you, give your aunt a big hug!" said Aunt Vanessa.

The large women enfolded Alicia into a crushing bear hug. This action knocked the hood off of her head and revealed her face. This combined with the very loud greeting her aunt gave her drew the attention of the ghosts in the market place.

"Look! It is that Alicia girl, the one who is friends with the ghost child." said Desiree.

"Yes, it is her, lets get her!" said Skulker.

Soon all the ghosts, which included Walker, Technus, the Lunch lady, and the Box Ghost, were all racing over to Alicia's aunt and her.

"Uh, Auntie V? I really need to go." said Alicia.

"Why, you just got here?" said Aunt Vanessa.

"Well you see those ghosts over there. Well they want to harm me and I have to get away from them." said Alicia.

"What! No one harms me niece and gets away with it! You run along now dear, Auntie V will take care of these delinquents." said Aunt Vanessa as she put herself between Alicia and the on rushing ghosts.

"Thanks Auntie V!" said Alicia as she raced off.

Auntie V turned to face the on coming ghosts. She took out her magic wand and sent a massive blast at them.

The ghosts stopped in their tracks and looked at the women who dared to fire at them.

"No one hurts my niece, no one do you hear!" said Aunt Vanessa.

The shop keepers, seeing a battle was about to start, quickly closed up shop and hid. Walker decided to walk up to Auntie V and talk to her. This would be known as mistake number one.

"Now see here, that girl and her friends have caused nothing but trouble and I'm going to see that she is put away for a long time." said Walker, wagging his finger in her face.

Now Auntie V is not the kind of person who likes having people say bad things about her relatives. But what she hates worse then that is when people wag their fingers in her face and talk down to her. In a spilt second Auntie V had seized Walker by his finger and was hurling him over her shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Walker as he crashed into a shop window.

"Who else wants a piece of me?" said Aunt Vanessa.

The ghosts paused for a second and then they decided to attack. The battle was fierce as Auntie V hurled the ghosts around like…things that are easily throw. What she did not see is that Desiree managed to get around her and take off after Alicia.

Alicia ran far from the scene of the battle. She stopped to catch her breath in front of a shop. When she looked up she saw a sign that answered all her problems. It read "Minklar's house of magic ingredients: We have everything from Aaanazz root to Zirnarium."

"Maybe this place has some Oldium?" thought Alicia.

Alicia was just about to walk into the store when a large, green hand grabbed her and dragged her into a nearby alley. When she looked up she could see she was face to face with Desiree.

"I have caught you witch girl, and now I will make you pay for all you and your friends have done to me." said Desiree, as she raised her other hand to strike Alicia.

"Wait! If you let me go I can give you something in return!" said Alicia.

"What could you possible give me?" said Desiree.

"I'm a girl with magical powers, all you have to do is ask and I can give it to you. What do you want more then anything else in the world?" said Alicia.

"Well, I've always wanted my own kingdom." said Desiree.

"Sorry, fresh out of kingdoms, what is the second thing you want?" said Alicia.

"Well, ever since I became a ghost I've really wanted a pair of legs." said Desiree.

"Really?" said Alicia.

"Yes, having a ghostly tail sort of limits the types of clothing you can wear. I've also always wanted to try those jeans I've heard so much about." said Desiree.

"Ok then, hold still and I will give you your new legs." said Alicia.

Alicia took out her magic wand, and with a few magic words she cast a spell. In a poof of smoke Desiree's ghost tail disappeared and was replaced by a pair of legs.

"My god, I have legs. I have legs!" said Desiree as she ran around celebrating, and she then fell flat on her face.

"Ouch! What the hell happened?" said Desiree.

"Well you've been without legs for so long you're not used to using them. I would suggest not running for a few days, other then that you are fine." said Alicia.

"Ok, I guess this is fine. Uh, thank you I guess…see you." said Desiree as she walked away.

With a warm felling in her heart that she had helped someone, and not been beaten to a pulp, Alicia walked into the magic shop.

She walked up to the counter where a troll like creature stood. Alicia assumed this was Minklar, that assumption was soon proven.

"Welcome to my humble shop. I am Minklar, how may I be of service to you today?" said Minklar.

"I was wondering if you have any Oldium?" said Alicia.

"Your in luck, I have one last jar of it right here. That will be 30 gold coins." said Minklar.

"Here you go." said Alicia.

She gave him the gold coins and he gave her the Oldium.

"Finally, I have it. I better get back to Amity Park, Mrs. Fenton is probably being run ragged by Danny and the others." said Alicia.

So Alicia opened a portal back to her room and stepped in. Once there she quickly got the potion together and ran over to Danny's house. When she opened the door she saw that Maddie had the situation well in hand.

"Uh, Mrs. Fenton, why are Danny and the others in what looks like a high security playpen?" said Alicia.

"Oh this is the Fenton Child Control Playpen, we built it when Danny was going through his terrible twos." said Maddie.

"Why does it look like it is made of steel?" said Alicia.

"They were very terrible twos." said Maddie.

"Ok then, well you have to let them out so I can change them back." said Alicia.

"Ok, but be prepared, here they come." said Maddie as she opened the Playpen.

"Hey look! It's the Magician! Lets tackle her!" said Danny as they all raced toward her.

As they were running Alicia threw the potion at them. They instantly turned back into their sixteen year old selves. Unfortunately they did not stop running and crashed into Alicia.

"What happened?" said Danny.

"Yeah, how did we get to your house? The last thing I remember is going to fight Spectra." said Sam.

"Spectra used one of my potions to turn you into kids, but I just turned you back." said Alicia.

"Really?" said Tucker.

"Yes, really." said Alicia.

"That's weird, I don't remember a thing about being a kid again." said Valerie.

"I wish I could say the same. Now you kids have to clean up the mess you made." said Maddie, pointing to the ice cream that was staining the living room from the floor to the ceiling.

"Did we do that?" said Alex.

"Yes, and now you are going to make this house so clean you can eat off the floor." said Maddie as she handed out the cleaning supplies.

"Oh man, we don't even remember doing it, do we have to?" said Danny.

"Yes now get to it mister." said Maddie, pointing with her finger.

"So Alicia, what happened to Spectra?" said Sam as she started to scrub the carpet.

"Oh, I sent her somewhere to make her think about what she as down." said Alicia, grinning evilly.

The Place of Ultimate Evil

We find Spectra in a world that looks like a little one of those children's cartoons on Nick Jr. A group of creatures that look like a cross between teletubbies and smurfs are forcing Spectra to participate in a game of hide and seek.

"I found you! Put the important thing is that we all had fun." Said the creature as it gave her a big hug.

"I will get that witch for this, even if it takes me forever." said Spectra.

"Let's play dress up." said one of the creatures as it brought out a pretty pink dress and makeup.

"Noooooo!" screamed Spectra as the creatures dragged her off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Ugh! Those creatures give me the creeps.

Ember: I know what you mean, it almost makes you feel sorry for Spectra.

Rob: Well we won't have to see those horrible creatures for a long time.

Ember: Isn't this the time we hurt Vlad.

Rob: Your right, so lets get this party started. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We see on the TV screen that Vlad is watching TV. Suddenly he is transported to the top of a high mountain. He turns around and trips over a goat and begins to fall down the side of the mountain. He keeps falling and falling and falling and finally he hits the bottom and lands in a cow pie._

Vlad: I know you did this Rob Phantom and I will get you for it. _Vlad then notices that the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him._

Vlad: Why me? Why! _Then the Army attacks Vlad with the fury that they are famous for. _

Rob: Now that Vlad has been put into a world of hurt we can go to the chapter summery.

Well our heroes have had an unusual day. They got turned into a kids and Maddie got to relive the joy of child raising. Also Alicia got to see her aunt and she kicked some ghost butt. Now everything is back to normal. But what will happen tomorrow? Read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Attack of the Fifty Foot Halfa

(AN: Song used is called Dirty Little Secrets by All American Rejects, I think it fits our heroes, don't you?)

March 16, 2008, Saturday

It was another beautiful day in the town of Amity Park. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. It was also unusually warm that day. Since it was such a nice day Eris, the goddess of chaos if you didn't know that, decided to make everything go horrible wrong. She decided that just for the heck of it to release a giant two headed dragon ghost into this town. As always our heroes had to fly in and save the day. So Eris decided to sit back and watch the show.

"Hey you, this is a no scaring zone." said Danny as he hit the Dragon in one of its jaws.

"Danny, that was terrible." said Alicia.

"Hey, they all can't be winners." said Danny as he grabbed the Dragon by the tail and hurled into the air.

"Ok Val, hit it!" said Danny.

Valerie took out her ghost bazooka and started to blast the ghost. It got hit and was sent hurtling towards the ground. When it hit it made a massive crater. Our heroes sent everything that had at the ghost and a huge cloud of dust enveloped the area.

"Well that should take care of that?" said Danny.

But he was wrong, the ghost was still standing. The ghost dragon knocked Danny out of the air with a swipe of its mighty tail. He flew through the air and hit a wall hard, falling to the pavement.

"Danny! Ok puff, you've over stayed your welcome." said Sam.

Using her magic wand she levitated the Dragon off of the ground. The dragon was stuck floating in the air and it tried to escape.

"Alex! Alicia! Open a portal to the Ghost Zone now!" shouted Sam.

Alex and Alicia quickly opened a portal and Sam threw the dragon into it. The portal slammed shut and Sam ran over to see if Danny was all right.

"Danny! Are you all right?" said Sam.

"I'm fine." said Danny, rubbing his shoulder where he hit it.

"I'm glad to hear it, I was so worried about you." said Sam as she gave him a hug.

"Guys, now that we finished off the ghost we have to get back to Danny's house. We have to get the equipment ready for the talent show tonight." said Alicia.

So our heroes ran back to Danny's house to prepare. Meanwhile Eris was disappointed; this had not been much of a show. Then she remembered her favorite tool to use to cause chaos was the father of the ghost child. She decided to hit the halfa close to home, and Jack was doing just the experiment to make that happen.

Danny and friends got back to his house. They started to walk up to Danny's room, where they had stored the equipment. But as they were walking up the stairs Jack yelled from downstairs.

"Hey Danny! I have a new invention to show you!" yelled Jack.

"Shh! Maybe if we are quiet he might think we aren't here." said Danny.

"I know your up there, the ghost detector says so!" yelled Jack.

"Busted, we might as well get it over with." said Tucker as they marched down to the lab.

When they got down to the lab Jack was standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Hey kids! I made some improvements to the Fenton Crammer, now it not only shrinks ghosts, it makes them bigger as well." said Jack.

"Uh, why would you want to make them bigger?" said Alicia.

"I don't know, I just got the sudden urge to make the Fenton Crammer enlarge things." Said Jack, somewhere the goddess of chaos was laughing.

"That's great dad, but we have to be going." said Danny.

"Before you leave watch me enlarge that apple over there." said Jack, aiming the Fenton Crammer at the apple.

Jack fired the crammer and the beam flew through the air. But since he has very bad aim the shot went wild and hit a nearby mirror. It started to bounce around the lab and it eventually came back at our heroes. The beam hit Danny, and since Sam was holding his hand at the time it affected her too.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Danny and Sam as the beam hit them.

"Danny! Sam!" shouted everybody.

The damage was done, Danny and Sam began to grow.

"Danny, Sam, you have to get out of the house now!" said Jack.

Danny and Sam started to run up the stairs, they were already so tall they had to duck to get out the door to the lab. When they got to the front door they had to squeeze their way out. Finally they were on the street, and still growing. They kept growing and growing, soon they were as tall as the house, moments later they could see into the ops center. Finally they stopped growing, the others ran out to see what had happened.

"Yes! I knew it would work!" shouted Jack.

"Mr. Fenton, if you haven't noticed your son and his girlfriend are now as tall as the house. I think that might be considered a bad thing." said Valerie.

"Hmm, you could be right." said Jack.

"Yeah, considering that Mrs. Fenton seems to be heading this way." said Tucker.

The Fenton RV was speeding towards the Fenton house and came to a screeching stop. Out of it jumped Maddie and she stopped in shock to see her now movie monster sized son.

"Jack, what happened?" said Maddie, looking very upset with her husband.

"Nothing, I was testing a new setting on the Fenton Crammer when it sort of backfired." said Jack, looking guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well that explains why Danny and Sam are now as tall as the ops center." said Maddie.

"Hey dad, you left some old pizza up here." said Danny.

Maddie got out the Fenton Megaphone and began to talk to Danny (AN: I am still amazed at how many things they put the word Fenton on.)

"Danny! Sam! Are you alright?" said Maddie.

"I'm fine mom, except for the fact that I'm now fifty feet tall." said Danny.

"I'm ok too, and I can see my house from here." said Sam.

"That's good, don't worry, we'll get you back to normal in no time." said Maddie as she turned to Jack.

"You can fix this right?" said Maddie.

"Of course I can!" said Jack as he prepared to fire, but the crammer gave out a pathetic spark and stopped.

"Uh oh, it seems that I wasted all the power with the first shot. I'll have to power this baby back up before I can turn them back to normal." said Jack.

"How long should this take?" said Maddie.

"No more then a few hours." said Jack.

"I hope so, we need Sam back to normal for the talent show tonight. I don't think she can play bass when she's taller then the auditorium." said Alicia.

"Well even if we don't have her back to normal you guys will certainly have the most interesting act in the show." said Tucker.

"Not helping Tucker." said Alex.

"Honey you go charge the crammer, I'll tell Danny and Sam what's happening." said Maddie.

Jack ran into the house and Maddie turned to her larger then life son, who had decided to bend down to talk.

"Danny I have some good news and some bad news. The good news is that we can change you back to normal, the bad news is that the crammer has to charge for several hours first." said Maddie.

"That's ok mom, we can wait." said Danny.

"So what do we do till you can change us back to normal?" said Sam.

"Well you can't sit in the street like you are doing." said Maddie, pointing to the honking cars that had stopped a little ways away.

Danny and Sam moved out of the street so the cars could now pass.

"Maybe we can go to the park, its really large so you guys can have a lot of room." said Valerie.

"That's a good idea." said Maddie.

So our heroes began to walk to the park, but they did not go there unnoticed.

"Clancy! There's a giant boy and girl walking down the street." said a random neighbor lady.

"Did you forget to take your medicine again?" said Clancy.

"Maybe." said the lady.

Eris decided at this time to spice up this little disaster in the making. She decided to release Skulker into the town.

"What am I doing here? Oh well, since I'm here I might as well hunt the ghost child and his friends." said Skulker.

He took out one of his tracker and began to search for Danny and the others.

Not that it would have been that hard to find them. As our heroes were walking down to the park they got a lot of stares from the people on the street.

"Hey buddy, take a picture it will last longer." said Alicia to a man staring at the two giant teenagers.

Unfortunately most people took this as a license to take pictures, which they did. This annoyed Sam a great deal.

"Hey, stop that." said Sam.

The people immediately stopped taking pictures, thinking it not wise to anger a person who could squash them. But some people are too stupid to know when to shut up.

"Hey look its Fentina and his girlfriend." said Dash.

"I knew you were losers, but I never knew you were such big losers." said Paullina.

"You idiots do realize that they can crush you just by stepping on you?" said Alex.

"Yeah, taunting giants is not a very wise thing to do." said Valerie.

"Like they would actually step on us…they wouldn't would they?" said Star.

"Do you really want to find out?" said Alicia.

Thinking that they were about to be road kill they ran for it. But since Danny and Sam were so tall they had not heard what was said. They bent down to talk to their friends.

Hey guys, what's up with Dash and the others, why did they run away so fast?" said Danny.

"Oh they just had to get to some sort of football thing." said Alicia.

"Let me guess, they insulted us and you said we would step on them for it." said Sam.

"Pretty much, yeah." said Tucker.

"Hey guys! The park is just ahead." said Valerie.

Soon our heroes were in a section of the park that no one went to. Here they could be alone until Jack and Maddie brought the Fenton Crammer to fix this mess. What they didn't know is that Skulker was just about to enter the park.

"Ok, my tracker says the ghost child and his friends should be just…oh my goodness!" said Skulker as he saw what had happened to Danny and Sam.

"Hmm, I may need a bigger weapon." said Skulker, looking at the tiny wrist laser he had.

He looked through the inventory of weapons he had and finally decided on the mega cannon. This device was to be used only on large game, but since Danny and Sam were the size of dinosaurs now it would work fine.

"Trophies this amazing should be taken alive, I'll just set it to paralyze them." said Skulker as he fired.

The beam of energy went straight at Danny and hit him in the back.

"Ow! What the heck just…hit…me?" said Danny as he fell over.

"Danny!" said Sam and the others.

But before they knew it Sam was also hit and on the ground.

"Yes! It worked, now to claim my prize." said Skulker.

"You'll get them over our dead bodies." said Valerie.

"Well if you insist." said Skulker as he fired a bunch of missiles at them.

"Guys, we have to get him away from Danny and Sam." said Valerie.

Our heroes quickly got ready to fight the hunter ghost. Alicia sent a shot from her magic wand that sent Skulker flying out of the clearing they were in. They flew off to fight Skulker. It did not take them long to find him because he sent a laser blast at them. The blast hit them and knocked them back.

"You will all soon be part of my collection!" roared Skulker as he attacked.

The battle began again with Skulker and our heroes firing laser blasts at each other. Valerie took out one of her ghost grenades and threw it at Skulker. But he went intangible and it went right through him.

"Is that the best that you can do?" said Skulker.

"Look again ghost." said Valerie.

Skulker turned to see that the grenade had sprouted wings and was heading right for him. Before he could do anything the grenade exploded and knocked him out of the sky. He crashed into the ground but was quickly back up.

"You will pay for that." shouted Skulker as he went back to fighting our heroes.

Meanwhile Jack and Maddie were racing to the park with the now fully charged Fenton Crammer. They were using the Fenton Ghost Radar to locate where Danny and the others were. When they got into the clearing they saw that Danny and Sam were paralyzed and they heard the sounds of the battle nearby.

"Jack! Quickly get the Fenton Anti-Ghost Paralyzing Medicine." said Maddie.

Jack quickly brought over the medicine and gave it to Danny and Sam. They started to move around and finally sat up.

"Ow, that thing certainly packs a punch." said Danny.

"Danny, Sam, are you alright?" said Maddie.

"Despite feeling like I just got hit by a car, yeah, I'm fine." said Sam.

"Yeah, I'm ok too mom." said Danny.

"Good, because the Fenton Crammer is charged and ready to turn you two back to normal" said Jack.

"Wait just a minute dad, there is something I want to do first." said Danny as he turned into Danny Phantom.

On the other side of the park Skulker had captured our heroes in a net and was swinging them around.

"Ahhh! I'm going to be sick." said Tucker.

"I told you you would pay for this, and now that I have you will go back for the other two." said Skulker.

Skulker laughed at his prey, but he did not notice the giant hand reaching towards him. Soon the hand had grabbed him and he let go of the net, which was quickly caught by another hand.

"You guys alright?" said Sam as she opened the net.

"We're fine." said Alicia.

"Good, you guys rest while we take care of Skulker." said Danny.

"What are you going to do to me?" said Skulker.

"We decided to play a little game of hacky sack." said Danny.

"Uh oh." said Skulker.

Soon Danny and Sam were kicking Skulker up into the air and back and fourth.

"Ahhh! Make it stop!" shouted Skulker.

"Gladly." said Sam as she let him drop to the ground.

Skulker looked up to see Maddie standing in front of him with a Fenton Thermos.

"Oh crud." was all Skulker said before he was sucked into the thermos.

"Now that this crisis is over lets get Danny and Sam back to normal." said Maddie.

Jack fired the Fenton Crammer at Danny and Sam. The ray worked instantly and they started to shrink back to normal size. Pretty soon they were back to their normal selves.

"Whoa, glad that is over." said Danny.

"Yeah, imagine if we showed up at the talent show like this." said Sam.

"My god! The talent show! We were supposed to get our costumes for it at the mall today!" said Alicia.

"What! Then we better hurry!" said Alex as the teens raced off to the mall.

But in the clouds Eris was about to cause more trouble for our heroes. Just as she was about to release more chaos a vortex opened up near her. Out of it stepped a familiar figure holding a large scythe.

"Ah Grim, do what do I owe the displeasure of your visit?" said the goddess to the young man with glowing yellow eyes.

"I want you to leave those kids alone, they suffer enough without you messing up their lives." said Grim.

"And whose going to stop me, certainly not you." said Eris.

"I know, that is why I went and told your boss Zeus about your little puppet show." said Grim.

"What!" said Eris, then her cell phone rang.

"Hello, oh Zeus what do you…I know I'm not…yes I know it is…but let me…oh fine I'll come back home." said Eris as she hung up.

"Thanks a lot, you just got me grounded for the next millennium." said Eris.

"Your quite welcome." said Grim mockingly.

With that Eris disappeared, leaving Grim all by himself.

"Well I hope Danny and his friends appreciate this. Challenging a goddess is dangerous business. Hmm, maybe I'll take in a show to relax a little." thought Grim as he went down to Earth, specifically the auditorium of Casper High.

Meanwhile our heroes had just gotten to the mall and were headed for the costume shop that had the stuff they wanted. As they passed a clothing store Danny's ghost sense went off, he looked in to see the strangest sight he had seen all day.

"Yeah, these jeans make me look even more sexy." said Desiree as she looked in a mirror at the new jeans she was wearing.

"Uh guys, do you see what I see." said Danny.

"If you mean Desiree in a store in a pair of jeans then yeah, that's what you are seeing." said Alex.

"Uh, why is Desiree trying on jeans?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, and since when did she have legs to put them on?" said Sam.

"It's a long story and it can wait till we get the costumes for the show, lets move." said Alicia as she pushed them on.

Our heroes quickly got what they had come for and went back to the clothing store. After a quick explanation from Alicia and a warning to go shop at the Ghost Zone mall next time to Desiree (With her grumbling about them having a poor selection) our heroes raced back to Danny's house. They got the equipment and headed over to the school auditorium. Pretty soon it was time for the talent show. Sam, Alicia and Alex stood back stage in their punk rocker outfits, which sort of made them look like the band Green Day. (AN: If you haven't noticed from my other stories, I love Green Day, They rock!)

"I'm so nervous guys." said Alicia.

"Don't worry, you guys will do great." said Danny.

"Yeah, you'll rock the house." said Tucker.

"Go out there and show them how it's done." said Valerie.

The act before them just finished, which had been Dash and Paullina doing ballet, much to Dash's embarrassment.

"Hey losers, break a leg, and when I say that I mean really break a leg." said Dash.

"I'll show you breaking a leg…" said Sam as she was about to cause Dash to trip.

"No, we can get back at them later, right now we have to go on stage." said Alicia.

Meanwhile on stage Lancer was announcing their act.

"The last act for tonight is a musical group, please give a round of applause for Hex." said Mr. Lancer.

"Break a leg you guys." said Danny, actually meaning it as good luck, unlike Dash.

They got into place just as the curtain rose and the audience stopped clapping, then they started to play.

Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside (inside)

Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)

These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)

And all I've tried to hide

It's eating me apart

Trace this line back

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

(Dirty little secret)

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to know

Who has to know

And with that they finished. When they were done the audience, who were mostly students of the school, gave a thunderous applause. They were cheering our heroes and they could not have felt more wonderful then they did at that moment. High up in the rafters one fan was also clapping.

"You did good kids, to bad its over. Oh well back to work." said Grim as he left to do his never ending job.

"You guys were awesome!" said Danny.

"You guys rocked the house!" said Tucker.

"You did great! You guys are going to win for sure." said Valerie.

"Shh! Lancers announcing the winner." said Alex.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, it is time to announce our winners. And the winners are…Hex!" said Mr. Lancer.

"We won!" shouted Sam, Alicia and Alex as they hugged each other.

They then went out to get their award and thank everyone. It was now after the show and our heroes were talking.

"Well it sure has been one crazy day." said Tucker.

"Yeah, I always wanted to be taller but that was not what I had in mind." said Danny.

"I do have to admit, it was sort of neat to be able to walk a mile in a minute." said Sam.

"Yeah, and remember how you handled Skulker, I don't think he will be bothering us for a while." said Valerie.

"Well despite the craziness everything turned out ok. We got Danny and Sam back to normal, made it to the talent show, and we won these cool medals." said Alicia

"Yeah, I would say it has been a good day." said Alex.

And so our heroes end another day, but what will happen tomorrow?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well six chapters down, eight to go.

Ember: Yeah, and I have the feeling it won't be getting any easier for Danny and the others.

Rob: Of course not, it wouldn't be entertaining if nothing happened.

Ember: Hey Rob, it's almost time to hurt Vlad again.

Rob" Your right, wouldn't want to disappoint the readers. _Rob pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We see on the TV that Vlad is taking a relaxing swim in his pool. But suddenly the pool starts to shake and a huge wave forms in the pool. It carries Vlad out of the pool and down a hill, making sure he hits all the trees and thorn bushes on the way down. Finally Vlad comes to rest at the bottom of the hill._

Vlad: Thank evil that is over. _Then Vlad notices that he has landed in the middle of the Fluffy Army of Doom's annual family picnic._

Random cat: Meow, meow meow meow meow! _Translation: Hey kids, its time to learn how to hurt villains like your old man!_

Vlad: Oh Butter biscuits! _Vlad is then attacked by the kids of the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Vlad: Not the Face! Not the Face!

Rob: Well it looks like the future of the Fluffy Army of Doom is in good hands.

Ember: Yeah, it brings a tear to your eye to see the torch being passed to a new generation.

Rob: Actually I think they are using torches.

Vlad: Ahhhh! It burns! _Vlad runs screaming over the horizon as the kids of the Fluffy Army of Doom chase after him._

Rob: Now that we have all got our daily recommended amount of Vlad being hurt, let's end this chapter.

Well once again our heroes have come out of a bad situation intact. They managed to get Danny and Sam back to normal and beat up Skulker. Also Alicia, Alex and Sam won the talent show. But who knows what will happen tomorrow? Read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom to find out.

Ember: Now that that is over we can have some alone time.

Rob: Me like, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: She's Gonna Catch'em all because she's Danielle Phantom

March 17, 2008, Sunday

Our story begins again in the town of Amity Park. For once it was not a sunny day in this little town. Today it was raining and thunder and lighting filled the sky. This was an appropriate background for the mad science that was occurring today. For in the room of Ben Szivos the little child genius was working on an invention that would have bad consequences for our heroes.

"And attach one wire here, and it is done! My genetic manipulator ray works perfectly now." said Ben, cackling like a mad man. (AN: Why does this remind me of Technus?)

"Now I have to test it. But mom and dad said I couldn't use animals anymore because of the Chihuahua Incident." said Ben.

_Flashback _

_We see a giant Chihuahua robot rampaging through the town. The people running in terror as it spreading its canine powered evil_. _Our heroes are trying to stop it before it goes potty on the town hall. A little ways away we can see Mr. and Mrs. Szivos punishing their son._

"_That is it mister, no more animal experiments." said Robert. _

"_You are so grounded when Alicia and the others stop that thing." said Sarah._

_End Flashback_

"Hmm, they said no more animals, but bigger sisters are not animals, Oh Alicia! I have something to show you!" said Ben as he went to his sister's room.

Meanwhile Alicia and the others were hanging out in her room playing a board game. This was the fifth attempt to relieve the boredom they felt. Little did they know that their boredom would soon be solved, but not in the way they had hoped.

Suddenly Ben came into the room and everybody looked up.

"Hey Ben, what are you doing in here?" said Alicia.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to hang out with my cooler older sister." said Ben.

"Ok, what do you want this time?" said Alicia, being very suspicious.

"Nothing." said Ben, and then Alicia noticed the ray gun behind his back.

"Ben, what is that behind your back?" said Alicia.

"Nothing." said Ben.

It was then realization dawned on Alicia. She quickly jumped behind her bed.

"Oh no you don't Ben, you are not going to try to experiment on me." said Alicia.

"Oh come on Alicia, I need to test this new invention." said Ben, bringing out the ray gun.

No Ben, not in a million years." said Alicia.

"Come on, it won't hurt." said Ben as he started to take aim.

"That's what you said about the tan in a bottle, I was pealing for weeks!" said Alicia as she tried to hide more.

"Now Alicia just hold...STILL!" said Ben as he fired.

The shot went right over Alicia's head and hit the wall, leaving a slightly burned mark.

"Ben, stop this right now." said Alicia as she tried to look for a way to escape.

"Science doesn't stop for anyone sister." said Ben as he fired again, he then got up and started to chase Alicia.

And so the chase began, with Alicia running and ducking and Ben firing away. The rest of our heroes tried to help Alicia, but they mostly had to duck lest they too get hit by the ray.

"Ben stop! Who knows what will happen if that thing hits me." said Alicia, as she dodged another shot.

"Don't worry, I can change you back, it's not like you haven't changed forms before." said Ben as he fired again.

"Yeah, but that was me doing it, and I knew how to change back!" said Alicia.

"What about the time you changed into a squirrel and couldn't change back for three days?" said Ben.

"That's not the point!" said Alicia.

Alicia was just about to make a break for the door when she tripped on her favorite possession, a stuffed hippo named Mr. Cuddles.

"I have you now." said Ben as he moved in.

But he did not get the chance, for Tucker decided to trip him. Ben fell over and the shot went wild. It bounced around the room and finally it headed towards a mirror. But this was no ordinary mirror, it was a magic mirror. So instead of the shot bouncing off it the shot was absorbed by the mirror. The shot bounced around inside the mirror and it started to make a buzzing sound.

"Uh oh, I better get while the get'ens good." thought Ben as he quickly scrambled for the door.

Unfortunately our heroes were not as quick on the draw as Ben. The shot came out of the mirror as several shots and hit them. Knocking them out, and it also did one more thing. Ben pocked his head in to see what the damage was and was shocked at what he saw.

"Mom and dad are going to kill me when they get home." said Ben.

A little while later Danny and friends began to come to. The first thing they heard was a lot of yelling coming from downstairs.

"I can't believe you would do this, and to your own sister!" shouted Sarah.

"Sorry mom." said Ben.

"Sorry is not good enough, now you help your mother fix the mess you made, I'm going up to check on Alicia and her friends." said Robert.

Our heroes were just getting up when Robert entered the room.

"Hey, how are you kids' doing." said Robert.

"Fine Mr. Szivos, why do you ask?" said Danny.

"You don't feel any different?" said Robert.

"Just a little light headed." said Sam.

"Uh, well, Ben's ray gun sort of changed you." said Robert.

"What do you mean?" said Valerie.

All Robert did was point to a large mirror on the door to the closet. Our heroes looked in and saw what had happened. Their genders had been switched, all the girls were now boys and vise versa.

"My god, what the heck happened!" said Danny in his now much higher voice.

"Well it seems when Ben's ray hit that magic mirror it sort of had an effect on you. It changed your genders around." said Robert.

"Alicia, where did you get that mirror?" said Alex.

"I picked it up in a pawn shop, I never really looked at it before. All I know is that it is magic." said Alicia.

"Well it seems that there is a little more to it then that. Your mother looked at it and said it is a special mirror that lets the person see what they would look like as the opposite gender." said Robert.

"Why would someone make a mirror like that?" said Sam.

"Who knows? But what is important right now is that we get you back to normal." said Robert.

"How long will it take?" said Tucker.

"Well it should be a little while. Meanwhile Sarah wants you kids out of the house in case something happens while they are experimenting, we don't know what will happen if you are hit again." said Robert.

"Maybe we can go to my house?" said Danny.

"That's a good idea Danny, its close enough so that if we need to get you we can do it quickly." said Robert.

So our heroes went to Danny's house. Alicia's powers still worked so she changed their clothes into the appropriate style before they left so no one would stare at them. They walked to the door and Danny rang the bell, Jack was the one to answer.

"Hello, who are you kids, are you some classmates from Danny's school?" said Jack.

"No dad, its me Danny, there was accident at Alicia's house and it changed us." said Danny.

"Right, great joke kids." Said Jack as he was about to close the door, but Danny stopped him.

"I'm not joking, I really am Danny." said Danny.

"Well if you're really Danny then tell me something only he would know about our family." said Jack.

"You keep the emergency release button for the ops center next to the emergency ham in the fridge." said Danny.

"Suffering spirits! It really is you!" said Jack.

"Jack, who is that at the door?" said Maddie.

"Its Danny and the others." said Jack.

Maddie instantly recognized Danny, even though he had changed.

"Danny! What happened to you!" said Maddie.

"Hey, how did you recognize Danny so quickly?" said Jack.

"A mother always can recognize her children." said Maddie.

After a much more detailed explanation of what happened to Danny and his friends Maddie and Jack were in shock.

"Why! Why did cruel fate take my son from me!" said Jack, falling to his knees in sorrow.

"Uh dad, I'm still alive you know." said Danny.

"Uh right, sorry about that." said Jack.

"So it will be a few hours before you can change back to your normal selves?" said Maddie.

"That is what Mrs. Szivos said, but they may be able to find a way to fix it sooner." said Danny.

"Well until they do I want you to stay here where it is safe." said Maddie.

Just because fate is cruel the ghost detector alarm went off at that exact moment. A picture on the wall retracted to show a map of the town and a TV monitor.

"It's the town wide ghost alarm, it says there is a ghost at the Wall 2 Wall Mart." said Maddie.

They turned on the camera monitor to see that Technus was ripping up the store's electronic area.

"Yes, I Technus will use these electronic devices to rule the world!" said Technus.

"We better go and stop him." said Danny.

"Your not going anywhere in your condition. Your father and me will take care of this." said Maddie.

"Yeah, we'll mop the floor with him." said Jack as he ran to the door, but he tripped on the way.

"I meant to do that." said Jack as he got back up.

"Be careful mom." said Danny.

"We will sweetie." said Maddie as she and Jack left the house.

"Do you think they will be ok against Technus?" said Sam.

"I don't know, but just in case we better keep an eye on the camera monitor." said Danny.

"In the mean time how about we get some lunch, I'm starved." said Tucker.

It seemed even as a girl Tucker had a huge appetite. The rest of our heroes watched as Tucker put away a huge plate of leftover meatloaf.

"Well it seems becoming a girl didn't effect Tucker's eating habits." said Alicia.

"Yeah, think you could slow down on the food intake human vacuum cleaner?" said Sam.

"Hey, I'm a growing girl." said Tucker.

"Did anyone else feel weirded out when he…I mean she said that." said Valerie.

"Not as weird as you calling Tucker a she." said Alicia.

"Man, I really hope Mrs. Szivos and Ben fix this soon, its starting to get weird." said Alex.

"Guys! Come quick you have to see this!" said Danny from the living room.

Our heroes raced to the living room and saw on the monitor that Jack and Maddie were not doing to well. Technus had managed to trap them in a pile of technology and they were helpless.

"Foolish humans! Did you think you could stop me? Well you are wrong, for I am Technus, lord of all gadgetry and destroyer of worlds!" said Technus.

"Have you actually destroyed a world?" said Jack.

"No, I have not actually destroyed a world, but why don't I start with this one? Mwhahahaha!" said Technus.

"We have to go rescue them." said Danny.

"But what about us being the wrong gender? He'll laugh at us and tell everyone in the Ghost Zone." said Alicia.

"That is not important, we have to stop him." said Danny as she transformed.

"Wow, I never noticed how little that jumpsuit leaves to the imagination." said Sam as he looked at Danny in her now tighter fitting jumpsuit. It was tighter due to some…new additions.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sam, we have to help my parents." said Danny as they took off.

Meanwhile at the electronics section of Wall 2 Wall Mart Technus was building his new robot suit.

"Plasma screen, surround sound, I still don't know what this thing is. Oh, look at the low price on these digital cameras." said Technus as she added the electronics to his suit.

"You'll never get away with this ghost!" said Jack as he tried to break free of the electronic prison he was in.

"But I will, in fact I've gotten away with it so much its long gone." said Technus.

"You'll never win!" said Maddie.

"Oh but I already have, soon the world will be mine!" said Technus.

"You'll have to go through us first Technus." said a voice.

"What? Who said that?" said Technus as he looked around.

Finally his eyes came to rest on a small group of teenagers standing in front of the store. They looked familiar but Technus could not say why.

"Uh, can I help you young people?" said Technus.

"You don't recognize us?" said Danny.

"No, should I?" said Technus.

Technus began to think of whom these strange kids reminded him of, and then it came to him in a flash.

"Your cousins to the ghost child and his friends aren't you?" said Technus.

"What! We are not…" said Tucker before Sam but his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet, maybe if he thinks were our cousins then he won't tell any other ghosts what happened to us." said Sam.

Tucker nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, now I recognize you, cousin of the ghost child. Speaking of the other ghost child, where is he and his annoying friends?" said Technus.

"Uh, they went to Florida and told us to watch the town for them." said Danny.

"Well you may have won last time, but with the ghost boy and friends gone I will defeat you and conquer the world!" said Technus.

"We'll see about that Techdork." said Danny as they attacked.

Our heroes started with trying to blast Technus's robot suit to pieces, but he just kept bringing more technology to fix it. He swatted at them with his huge hand and they had to fly out of the way.

"Ali, Alex! Stop Technus from getting more technology." said Danny.

"Right Danny." said Alicia as he and Alex cast a spell to stop Technus's power.

"What! I can't summon technology anymore. No matter, I am still powerful enough to defeat you." said Technus.

From his back came a bunch of painful looking weapons, which also looked very familiar.

"Uh, why does Technus seem to have a bunch of Fenton inventions?" said Valerie.

"Oh, he took those from us in the beginning." said Jack.

"This is not good." said Sam.

"You are correct, now prepare for your destruction!" said Technus.

Technus fired all of the Fenton weapons at our heroes. They tried to dodge the weapons blasts but it was impossible. First Valerie was knocked out of the air, and then Tucker was knocked out when she went to help. Then followed Sam and Alex when they tried to blast Technus's suit and got to close. The only two left standing were Danny and Alicia, but they were hurt from the battle. The giant Technus robot backed them into a corner and loomed over them.

"It is over foolish children." said Technus.

"Well it was nice knowing you Alicia." said Danny.

"Like wise." said Alicia.

Technus prepared to fire all his weapons at them, but just as he was about to fire someone interrupted them.

"Alicia! We found the cure, we can turn you back to normal!" said Ben as he and the rest of the Szivos family ran in.

"What, did he just call you Alicia? As in the magic human girl…" said Technus, then he began to laugh.

"I knew he would laugh when he found out." said Alicia.

"Great, now we get to die being humiliated." said Danny.

"What do you mean dying?" said Sarah, and then she noticed all the weapons pointed at Danny and Alicia.

When she saw this she started to become angry, and I don't mean just regular angry, I mean vengeful spirit angry. Her face pulled into a mask of hate and the fires of fury burned in her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU POINT THOSE WEAPONS AT MY BABY!" bellowed Sarah.

"Ha-ha…uh what?" was all Technus said.

With a mighty roar that could be heard all the way in the Ghost Zone Sarah launched herself at Technus.

"Uh oh." was all Technus could say before Sarah was upon him.

"AHHHH! Help me!" said Technus as Sarah ripped his robot suit apart.

Finally she had gotten to the actual Technus and ripped him loose from the suit. She held him by the collar and growled like an angry mother loin.

"Now I'm going to show you what happens to people who try to hurt my babies." said Sarah in a voice that would have sent Dan Phantom running away in terror.

Sarah began to inflict a pain on Technus that was like no other kind of pain. The beating was so terrible that if I were to repeat it to you, you would flee from your computer in horror.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Noooo!" said Technus as he tried to escape, but was dragged back into the fight.

"Wow, I've never seen mom so angry before." said Alicia.

"I've only seen it once before, when a Periota Demon tried to kidnap you and Ben, near the end he was begging to be banished to the plain of eternal screaming." said Robert.

"Remind me never to get on your mom's bad side." said Danny.

"Cool, I never knew you could tie ghosts in knots." said Ben.

"Well, I think he has learned his lesson, now to turn you kids back to normal." said Sarah as she wiped some of the ectoplasm from Technus off of her hands.

They quickly woke up the others and got them ready to change back.

"Whoa, what happened to Technus?" said Tucker.

"Alicia's mom happened." said Danny.

"Wow, remind me to never get on her bad side." said Alex.

"That's what I said." said Danny.

"Ok, hold still so I can do this." said Ben.

Ben fired the ray back into the magic mirror. The shot bounced around inside then came back out and hit our heroes, changing them back to their normal selves.

"It's good to be back in my regular body." said Sam.

"Yeah, just one last thing to take care of." said Danny.

He walked over to the crumpled form of Technus and picked him up by the collar.

"Ok Technus, you won't tell anyone about what happened to us or else." said Danny.

"Or else what?" said Technus defiantly.

"Or we'll hand you over to Alicia's mom." said Danny.

"No! I promise I won't tell anybody!" said Technus.

"Good." said Danny, he then brought out the Fenton Thermos and sucked Technus in.

"Well that crisis is over." said Danny.

"Its good to see your back to normal son." said Jack.

"Yes, I have my baby boy back." said Maddie.

"Yeah, I'm glad we're all back to normal." said Danny.

"Well you kids have been through a lot today, how about you all go to the movies, my treat." said Robert.

"Yay! Thanks dad!" said Alicia.

"Let's see Exterminator V: This Time it is the End." said Alex.

"No, lets see the Nexus, that thing where they move in slow motion is the coolest." said Danny.

And so our heroes left to go see a movie, arguing along the way about what movie they wanted to see. This left only the Fenton's and the Szivos's left in the store.

"Well Ben, you've caused quite a bit of trouble today." said Sarah.

"Your mother is right, for turning your sister and her friends into the opposite gender, you can't conduct any scientific experiments for two weeks." said Robert.

"But dad!" whined Ben.

"Do you want to make it three?" said Robert.

"No sir." said Ben.

"Good, now let's go home." said Robert as they all left the wreaked store.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well it looks like out heroes got out of a sticky situation there.

Ember: Yeah, and did you see what Sarah did to Technus, I'm glad it was him and not me.

Rob: And speaking of inflicting massive amounts of pain, its time to pull the hurt Vlad lever.

Ember: Can I pull it this time?

Rob: Sure, go right ahead. _Ember pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV we can see Vlad sitting in his arm chair. Suddenly he is transported to the set of MXC: Most Extreme Elimination Challenge. He happens to be playing in the game Dash to Death. _

Vick Romano: Welcome to MXC, I'm your host Vick Romano.

Kenny Blankenship: And I'm Kenny.

Vick: Today we have a special show, with only one contestant, who is this man Kenny?

Kenny: Some weird rich billionaire dude who never got laid named Vlad Masters.

Vick: And he will be playing in Dash to Death. The object of this game is to run down the course while avoiding the swinging nards of doom.

Captain Tennel: Get it on!

Vlad: What? What is going on? _Suddenly some one pushes Vlad onto the course. _

Vick: Oh, he took the giant boulder right to the head.

Kenny: There he goes jumping over the grinder past the bump.

Vick: He's to the swinging nards of doom and…oh! He took it right to the gut and fell into the mystery sludge, what is today's mystery sludge Kenny?

Kenny: It's run off from Dalv co's chemical plants.

Vlad: AHHH! IT BURNS! _Suddenly Vlad is transported back to his home, battered and burned._

Vlad: Well at least it is over. _Then he notices the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him._

Vlad: Why! _Then the Army of Fluffy Doom attacks. _

Ember: That was awesome!

Rob: Yeah, and now for the chapter summery.

Well our heroes are back to normal and Technus will probably not be bothering them for awhile. One can only wonder at what will happen tomorrow? Well read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom to find out.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Double Trouble

March 18, 2008, Monday

We once again find ourselves at the castle of Vlad Masters. He was in the middle of his favorite activity, trying to find was of defeating Danny and his friends. He was particularly mad at them since they had turned him into a half human/ half cat. It had taken the Fright Knight hours to find Abra Calamity to cure it. This humiliation had been just one of several Danny and his friends had visited on him. These included making his tooth paste turn his teeth bright neon green, super gluing a rainbow wig to his head, and the "marmoset" incident.

"I must find a way to defeat him and his friends and make them serve me, once that is done conquering the world will be easy…well mostly easy." said Vlad, remembering all the ghost weapons the governments of the world had bought after Dan's invasion.

It was then that the Fright Knight came back from the weekly hunt in the Ghost Zone for important objects.

"Fright Knight, did you bring anything that will help me conquer the world?" said Vlad.

"All I could find today was this strange jewel." said the Fright Knight.

He held up a glowing, cube shaped, purple jewel. Vlad flew over and took it from his hand.

"Hmm, maybe this will be of use." said Vlad.

When Vlad went to use it nothing happened. He tried everything, including to shaking it and hitting it against a table, but it would not work.

"Gahhh! Another useless piece of junk. Just once I wish I could get something that would rip those brats apart!" said Vlad.

With that last word the jewels magic power was activated. A purple glow engulfed Vlad and then there was a flash of light. Out of the flash came not one, but two Vlad's. One looked like Plasmius, the other looked like human Vlad, but with glowing green eyes.

"Lord…Plasmiuses?" said The Fright Knight.

"What happened?" said the human looking Vlad.

"Isn't it obvious you fool, it has divided us into two." said Plasmius.

"You don't have to be so rude about it." said Vlad.

"I can do anything I want. Now that I am free of you I can destroy the world!" said Plasmius.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." said Vlad as he attacked his double.

They wrestled around trying to knock the other out, but since they had the same amount of power and skills they could not beat each other.

"Fright Knight, I could use a suggestion here!" said Vlad as he fought his double.

"You used a word that meant to separate, maybe if you use a word that means to join together you will be whole again." said the Fright Knight.

"It's worth a shot, how about the word join." said Vlad, but nothing happened.

"Try another." said the Fright Knight.

"Ok, how about, unite, connect, merge…" said Vlad.

As he said that last word the jewel began to glow brighter and it merged Vlad and Plasmius back together.

"Whoa, that was a weird experience." said Vlad.

"Are you ok master?" said the Fright Knight.

"I'm better then ok, I've just found the item that will help me get Daniel and his friends to join me." said Vlad.

"How?" said the Fright Knight.

"This gem obviously splits the good and evil halves of a person apart. So all I have to do is expose Daniel and his friends to it and it will make evil duplicates of them. Then I will bring them under my control. Nothing will be able to stop me! Mwhahaha!" said Vlad. (AN: Its that time again, time to ruin Vlad's day. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Then suddenly an angry kangaroo with boxing gloves came and punched Vlad in the gut, and then it went away.

"Also maybe I can use it on Rob Phantom as well." said Vlad.

So Vlad took off for Amity Park, meanwhile Danny and his friends were sitting in history class.

"And that students is the battle of Gettysburg, next we will look at the bloody campaign to reach the Confederate capital of Richmond." said the history teacher.

It was then that the schools newly installed ghost alarm went off. The students immediately started to panic and the teacher had to calm them down.

"Calm down students! Please leave the room in a quick but orderly fashion." said the teacher.

The students quickly left the room and exited the school. Meanwhile our heroes found a place to transform and went searching for the ghost. It did not take them long to find him.

"I am the Box Ghost!" said the Box Ghost.

"Oh great, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I have come to your human world to obtain a gift for my beloved so that I may show her my love and ask for her hand in marriage." said the Box Ghost.

"Why?" said Sam.

"Because the Ghost Zone mall does not have what I require." said the Box Ghost.

"Ok, we'll let you get what you came for as long as you don't cause any trouble. Do you understand?" said Danny.

"Thank you ghost child, I will remember this kindness." said the Box Ghost as he left.

"Well that crisis is over." said Valerie.

"Yeah, it thought it would be someone more powerful, like Skulker, or Walker, or…" said Alicia

"…Or Plasmius?" said a voice.

"Yeah, or him. Wait? Who said that?" said Alicia.

They looked up to see that Vlad was floating right above them.

"Well speak of the devil." said Sam.

"Yeah, and with that hair he looks the part." said Alex.

"Well Daniel I can see you and your friend's wit is still as dull as ever." said Vlad.

"What do you want Plasmius?" said Danny.

"Oh the same things I always want, you to join me, Maddie to be my wife, Jack being crushed by an anvil, those sort of things." said Vlad.

"Well you'll have to go through us to get them creep." said Tucker.

"Oh I don't think you will be doing anything to stop me, in fact your going to help me!" said Vlad.

"And how do you plan on making us do that?" said Danny.

"With this!" said Vlad as he held out the jewel.

"Nice jewelry, actually planning on going on a date for once in your life." said Sam.

"We'll see how smug you are after this, apart!" said Vlad.

With that word the jewel began to glow, it shot out a beam of energy that hit our heroes. They screamed as the jewel did its evil magic. In a flash of light it was done, and instead of six teens there were now twelve. The good ones had fainted while the evil ones stood wondering what had happened.

"It worked, it actually worked, now with evil versions of Daniel and his friends I can rule the world!" said Vlad.

"Whoa old man, who said we were going to help you?" said Evil Danny.

"These collars say you will." said Vlad.

Vlad reached into his pocket for the control collars, but to his horror he realized he had left them back at the castle.

"Uh oh, this is not good." said Vlad as he came up empty handed.

"You got that right loser." said Evil Sam as they attacked.

Vlad tried to fight back but he was no match for the now completely evil teens. Since they did not fight fair it was only a matter of minutes before he was beaten and dropped on the ground.

"Well that takes care of creep boy, what should we do next?" said Evil Danny.

"Hey, lets destroy our goody-goody other halves before they wake up." said Evil Valerie.

"We can't do that, if we destroy them it will kill us too." said Evil Alicia.

"So what do we do then Mrs. Know it all?" said Evil Valerie.

"Lets terrorize those losers, Paullina, Dash, Star, and Kwan that should be good for some laughs." said Evil Sam.

"I like the way you think." said Evil Danny as he kissed her.

And so the evil halves of our heroes flew off into the town to reap revenge on Dash and the others. Meanwhile our actual heroes were just waking up from the blast.

"Hellish headaches, what hit us." said Danny in the Super Danny voice.

"It was some sort of ray, it came out of that crystal Vlad had." said Alicia.

"Then lets find out what Vlad knows about it." said Danny.

Danny flew over to Vlad and grabbed him by the collar. Vlad began to wake up and when he saw Danny he began to panic.

"Ok you felonious fiend, what did you do to us?" said Danny.

"I'm sorry for splitting you up into your good and evil halves! Please don't hurt me." said Vlad.

"Splitting into good and evil? Is that what happned?" said Danny.

"You mean you don't know, that means you're the good ones, so you won't hurt me." said Vlad.

"We will hurt you if you don't tell us how to fix this evil you have caused." said Sam.

"All right, since this plan has gone down the tubes I might as well tell you. Using this crystal I split your good and evil halves apart and now your evil sides are free to destroy the Earth and cause chaos." said Vlad.

"Appalling Apocalypses! We have to stop them." said Danny.

"Give use the crystal so we can stop the evil you unleashed." said Valerie.

"why should I give it to you?" said Vlad.

"Because if you don't we will give you the beating you deserve for your life of evil." said Alex.

"Fine, here you go." said Vlad as he handed the crystal to them.

"It looks like once again the world needs…Danny Phantom, Super Hero!" said Danny.

"And Sam Manson, Super Hero!" said Sam.

"And Alicia Szivos, Super Hero!" said Alicia.

"And Alex Gladstone, Super he…" said Alex before Vlad cut him off.

"Yes, Yes, your all heroes, now go stop them before they destroy the world." said Vlad.

So our heroes flew off to find their evil doppelgangers, meanwhile the evil Danny and friends had just found Dash and the others. They had gone to the football field to plan for the big game, and how to destroy the popularity Danny and his friends had.

"Ok, so we get some embarrassing pictures of Fenton and his loser friends and spread them around the school. Once everyone sees them Fenton and his friends will be a back at the bottom and our place as ruler of Casper High will be safe." said Dash.

"Well, Well, if it isn't the meeting of the losers club." said a voice from out of nowhere.

They looked up to see Evil Danny and his evil friends floating above them, and they looked mean.

"What are you doing here?" said Dash.

"We're here to teach you a lesson." said Evil Danny as he and the others attacked.

Our heroes were still searching the town looking for their evil counterparts. Suddenly they heard a bunch of screams come from the direction of the school.

"Well I would guess by those terrified screams that our rouge scoundrels are at the school." said Danny.

"Quickly, we must go and save those poor souls." said Alicia, they then flew to the school.

When they got there they saw who had done the screaming and why they were screaming. It seems that Evil Danny and his friends had decided to play target practice, with Dash and the others being the targets. They were currently running around the field followed by the laughing Teens of Terror, which they had named themselves only minutes ago.

"Halt you cackling creeps, we will not let you bring harm to these students." said Danny.

"What?" said Evil Danny.

He turned around to find our heroes, who all had gotten capes from somewhere.

"Where the heck did you get capes?" said Evil Tucker.

"We picked them up on the way." said Tucker.

"There are two sets of them, what kind of mad world have we fallen into!" said Dash.

"I don't know, but Phantom is even more hunky in stereo." said Paullina. (AN: Talk about persistent, one of them was just trying to kill her and she still thinks he's hot.)

After coming out of the shock of seeing our heroes in capes made of bed sheets, Evil Danny began to speak.

"Well it seems our worser halves decided to show their faces, well buzz off. We're busy trying to turn these losers into small piles of ash." said Evil Danny.

"You will do no such thing, as long as we are around your evil will not win." said Alicia.

"We'll see about that." said Evil Alicia.

And so our heroes and the Teens of Terror began to battle. But they ran into the same problem the Vlad's had, they were to evenly matched. They tried all manner of blasts, spells, and just plain hand to hand fighting, but nothing worked. It was at this time that the Evil Danny decided to retreat.

"Lets run for it guys!" said Evil Danny.

The other Teens of Terror followed and Evil Alicia and Evil Sam put up a smoke screen to hide their escape.

"They got away, what do we do now?" said Valerie.

"We have to think like an evil version of ourselves. If we were evil, what would we do next?" said Danny.

After several minutes of thinking, during which Paullina asked Danny out three times and was turned down every time, Sam suddenly had a idea.

"I have it!" said Sam.

"What is it?" everyone else said.

"If I were an evil version of my self I would eliminate my enemies because of all the times they hurt me and did bad things to me." said Sam.

"Brilliant, since most of our enemies are ghosts all we have to do is look for a large concentration of ghost energy." said Danny.

And so out heroes took off to locate the Teens of Terror. Dash and the others were still very confused by the whole thing.

"Hey, how about we go to nasty burger?" said Dash, and so they left.

Meanwhile Sam was correct in her guess, the evil Teens of Terror had indeed decided to round up all their enemies and destroy them. but not just their enemies, also anyone else that could stop them, such as Rob Phantom, Danny's Parents, and his sister. They had tied them all to a atomic bomb that could destroy the whole town.

"Danny, why are you doing this?" said Maddie.

"Because these ghosts ticked me off, and you can stop me from taking over the world." said Evil Danny.

"But how can you be so evil?" said Jazz.

"Well that is sort of my fault." said Vlad.

"Vlad! What have you done to my son!" said Jack.

"Well I sort of split their evil and good sides apart, and those are the evil ones." said Vlad.

"Oh great, once again Vlad has doomed us all." said Rob.

"Are you saying I'm incompetent?" said Vlad.

"Well let's see, you released Pariah Dark, Dan Phantom, and now this, yes I would say your incompetent." said Ember.

"When I get my hands free I will make you pay for what you said." said Vlad.

"Face it Vlad, you're an idiot." said Spectra.

"What!" yelled Vlad.

"Yes, I pretty much have to go with her on this, you're a dim bulb." said Walker.

"I am an evil genius! A genius I tell you!" said Vlad.

"Dude, your strapped to a bomb created by one of your failed plans, your not exactly the brightest spark plug in the box." said Johnny 13.

"I mean how hollow is that head of yours?" said Kitty.

"This coming from a high school drop out." said Vlad.

"How did you know!" said Kitty in shocked.

"You look like the kind of trashy tramp that wouldn't finish school." said Vlad.

After he said this Kitty began to cry.

"Oh that is it old man, I going to make you pay for making my girl cry." said Johnny.

"If you lower life forms are done arguing, you and this town have a date with annihilation." said Evil Danny.

"The timer is set Danny." said Evil Tucker.

"Good, any last words before you get blown up?" said Evil Danny.

"Uh, do you need an evil assistant?" said Bertrand.

"No! Tucker, start the countdown." said Evil Danny.

The count down began at 5 minutes. Everyone started to scream as the countdown began.

"Yes! Soon the world will be ours!" said Evil Danny.

"Halt you marauding madman!" said a voice from above.

"What! Who dares to interrupt my fun?" said Evil Danny.

The Teens of Terror looked up to see our heroes floating above them.

"How did you find us?" said Evil Alicia in shock.

"We figured out that you would try to destroy all our enemies, so all we had to do was look for a concentration of ghostly energy." said Sam.

"Well your too late, soon this town and these losers will go up in an atomic cloud of doom." said Evil Danny.

"That is what you think vile villain, but we will stop you." said Danny.

"We'll see about that." said Evil Danny as they attacked.

But it was the same old story, since they were to evenly matched, neither side could win. Finally Danny decided to use the crystal to end this once and for all.

"Enough! Now I will use this crystal to force us back together." said Danny.

The Teens of Terror backed up as Danny lifted the jewel high into the air. He pointed it at them and…nothing happened.

"Malfunctioning medallions, why isn't this working?" said Danny.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that you need a special word to make it work?" said Vlad.

"Why would you do that?" said Valerie.

"Because I thought I could get away and leave you to destroy yourselves." said Vlad.

"Quick! Get the jewel!" said Evil Danny.

Soon it was a free for all between our heroes and their evil counterparts to get the jewel.

"Vlad! You have to tell Danny what the word to fix this is." said Maddie.

"Why should I?" said Vlad.

"Because if you don't we all blow up." said Rob.

"Good point. Daniel listen very carefully, the word to put you back together is merge!" said Vlad.

"Got it, now to stop this." said Danny.

But just as he was about to say the word Evil Danny grabbed the jewel from him.

"Ha! Now I will destroy this jewel and nothing will stop me Mwhahaha!" said Evil Danny.

But what he did not know that a figure was creeping up on him. It then made its move.

"I am the Box Ghost!" said the Box Ghost.

"What the hell are you doing here, why isn't he attached to the bomb?" said Evil Danny.

"We didn't think he was that important." said Evil Alex.

"Well it is that oversight that will now seal your cardboard and cubical shaped doom! For I have returned to repay the kindness the ghost child showed me earlier." said the Box Ghost.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do?" said Evil Danny.

"I will show you what I am going to do." said the Box Ghost.

Then the Box Ghost used his amazing powers over all things cube shaped to take the jewel from Evil Danny's hand. Before he knew it the Box Ghost now had the jewel.

"What! How did you do that?" said Evil Danny.

"I am the Box Ghost, therefore this cubical item is mine to control!" said the Box Ghost.

"No matter we will get it back, Attack!" said Evil Danny.

"I do not think so evil version of the ghost child, merge!" said the Box Ghost.

With that one word the jewels special powers were activated. Beams of energy shot out and hit the good and evil Danny and friends and began to put them back together.

"No! I was so close! So close!" said Evil Danny.

They disappeared in a flash of light and out of that flash came our heroes, back in one piece.

"Whoa, that was a head rush." said Alicia

"Yeah, I never want to go through that again." said Alex.

"Uh guys, I hate to interrupt but we're still tied to a bomb here." said Rob.

"The bomb!" said everyone in shock.

Tucker quickly rushed over and in a matter of seconds had deactivated the bomb, with only one second to go. After they stopped the bomb they got everyone loose.

"Sorry our evil halves tried to kill you all." said Danny.

"Its not your fault sweetie, its Vlad's for trying this stupid plan in the first place." said Maddie.

"Speaking of Vlad, were the heck did he go?" said Sam.

"Darn it! He got away." said Danny.

"Well we can still get him for this." said Alicia.

"How?" said everyone else

"By doing a little 'creative remodeling' on his castle." Said Alicia as she made a sledge hammer appear.

"I like that plan, it hurts him in a place that really hurts, his wallet." said Danny.

"Are we sure we got the good ones back?" said Jack, as they left to wreak Vlad's castle.

A little while later Vlad was back at his castle and was shocked to see what had happened. The whole place was destroyed and rubble was littered everywhere. He found the Fright Knight knocked out and stuffed into a garbage bin.

"Fright Knight, what happened here?" said Vlad as he woke up the Fright Knight.

"All the ghosts and that ghost child came to the castle, they knocked me out and destroyed the castle." said the Fright Knight.

"Damn it! You think you have won Daniel, but I will be back with an even more brilliant plan!" said Vlad. (AN: Time to make Vlad suffer. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Then suddenly out of nowhere the Army of Fluffy Doom appears, and they are holding piñata sticks.

"Oh why!" says Vlad, then the cute warriors attack him.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park our heroes were just sending off the last of the Ghosts.

"Sorry, about what happened." said Alicia.

"Don't worry, we'll just punch you extra hard next time we fight." said Skulker.

"Uh, thanks, I think?" said Valerie.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Lunch Lady, there is something very important I must tell you." said the Box Ghost.

"What is it?" said the Lunch Lady.

"Will you marry me?" said the Box Ghost as he presented a beautiful ring.

"Yes! Of course I will marry you." said the Lunch Lady.

"Aw!" said everyone in the room.

"Well it is time for us to go back home, it's been one heck of a day." said Desiree.

The ghosts left with the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady inviting Danny and friends to the wedding.

"Well that's over with." Said Danny.

"Yeah, but you kids still have homework to do, and me and Jack have to get Jazz back to college." said Maddie.

"Yes, mom." said Danny as they left to do the daily torture that is homework.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Rob: Well, it looks like our heroes got out of another bad situation.

Ember: Yeah, and the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady are going to get married.

Rob: Yeah, it's a happy ending all around. Now here is the chapter summery.

Well once again our heroes managed to get out of another mess. Also Vlad got what he deserved. But what will happen tomorrow? Read the next chapter to find out.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Going on a trip to the Past.

March 19, 2008, Tuesday

It was another day on mind numbing boredom at Casper High. Our heroes were in their history class, which normally wasn't bad. But today the regular teacher was sick and Mr. Lancer was teaching the class today.

"Settle down students, just because your normal teacher is gone today does not mean you can goof off." said Mr. Lancer.

The students all groaned, realizing that today would be horrible.

"Now it says that you are to do a report on early 20th century Amity Park, which is due tomorrow. I want you to get into your groups and discuss your report." said Mr. Lancer.

So all the students got into their assigned groups. All of our heroes were in one group, mostly because Sam had used her powers to make the teacher but them together.

"Guys, we have a big problem here, we didn't do the project." whispered Danny.

"Well we have been very busy with all the craziness that has been going on." said Sam.

"Yeah, it's almost like some sort of insane person is causing all this." said Alicia. (AN: You don't know how right you are Mwhahaha!)

"Well insane people aside, what are we going to do?" said Valerie.

"Yeah, we don't have the time to finish the project now." said Tucker.

"Wait! That's it! Time is what we need." said Danny.

"What do you mean?" said Alex.

"I mean who do we know that can send use back to early 20th century Amity Park so we can see it first hand?" said Danny.

"Clockwork." said everyone else.

"Right, now to get out of this class, Mr. Lancer!" said Danny.

"What is it Mr. Fenton?" said Mr. Lancer.

"My group has to do some extra studying. Can we please be excused so we can go to the library?" said Danny.

"Ok, but don't spend all day in there." said Mr. Lancer.

So our heroes left the room and after a quick stop in the library so that it would like they were there they left. Sam, Alicia, and Alex had left some duplicates of our heroes so if anyone looked for them they would look in the library.

"Hey Alicia, I've always wondered this, how come for some spells all three of you have to help?" said Tucker.

"Because spells are more powerful when more then one person is doing it. We wouldn't want our duplicates disappearing on us would we?" said Alicia.

"Ok guys, open a portal to Clockwork's tower." said Danny.

And so Alicia, Sam, and Alex opened a portal to the home of Clockwork and our heroes flew in.

"Do you think Clockwork will let us go to the past?" said Sam.

"Of course he will." said Danny.

"No, I will not let you go into the past." said Clockwork.

"Aw! Come on! We really need to go to the past!" said Danny.

"I'm the master of time, not the master of A+'s." said Clockwork.

"Come on, this is for 30 of our grade, and it isn't our fault we didn't do it, it's been all the craziness and ghost fighting recently." said Danny.

"Be that as it may I will not abuse my power in such a manner." said Clockwork.

"Then you leave us no choice. Girls, execute plan cuteness overload." said Danny.

It was then that Sam and the other girls pulled out the most devastating weapon that man has ever known, the sad puppy dog face. With their giant sad eyes and quivering lower lips no force in the universe could resist. At the same time Alex was playing a really sad song on a violin.

"What are you doing?" said Clockwork.

"Pwease Mr. Clockwork, let us go back to the past." said Sam in an ultra cute voice.

"Pwease!" said the other girls.

"Stop that!" said Clockwork.

"Pwease help us, if you don't we'll cry." said Sam.

"No." said Clockwork.

Then Sam and the other girls started the water works, it was enough to melt even the iciest of hearts. Finally Clockwork could not take it anymore.

"Oh Fine! You can go to the past, just stop that!" said Clockwork as he threw up his hands.

The girls instantly went back to normal.

"Works every time." said Alicia.

Clockwork moved over to the time portal and set it to early 20th century Amity Park.

"Ok, it is set, all you have to do is fly into it and you will return to the past." said Clockwork.

"Thank you." said Danny.

"Just don't mess up the past like you did last time." said Clockwork.

"We won't." said Danny as he and his friends jumped into the portal.

"I have the feeling I just made a mistake." said Clockwork.

Amity Park, 1910

Our heroes flew out of the portal and landed in a big pile. When they got up they noticed they landed in front of a sign.

"Amity Park: A Nice Place to Live, what? Has that always been on the sign?" said Alicia.

"I guess so, lets get started on this report." said Sam.

Sam started to walk towards the tiny town that would one day be their home, but Danny stopped her.

"Uh Sam, I don't think it would be a wise idea to go into town dressed like that." said Danny.

"Oops, I forgot for a second, if we came into town dressed like this they might suspect something." said Sam.

Sam, Alicia and Alex quickly changed everyone's clothes into the style of early 20th century America.

"Lets go." said Danny as they headed into town.

They quickly found themselves on the main street of the town. The street was full of people going about their daily business. Carts being pulled by horses were carrying various items up and own the street, there was even a car or two. People were walking down the side walk and shopping at the small stores. They could see a general store and a blacksmiths shop and a small post office. As they walked further down the street that saw something unusual. There were two shops next to each other. One was called Izzy's fix it shop and the other was Ghost Away Inc.

"Hmm, these seem like interesting shops." said Sam.

Then out of one of the shops comes a man. He has black hair and violet eyes, and he looks somewhat familiar.

"Hey guys, that man over there, he seems oddly familiar." said Valerie.

"Yeah, like I've seen him somewhere before." said Danny.

Danny looks back and fourth between the man and Sam. Finally he realizes who the man reminds him of.

"Oh my god! That man looks like Sam." said Danny.

"Your right, in fact he looks just like my…great grandfather Izzy!" said Sam.

It was true, this man that stood in front of the shop was Sam's great grandfather, the one who had invented the machine that but cellophane on the top of deli tooth picks. It was this machine that made the Manson's all their money.

"Wow, so this is what he looked like before he created his great invention." said Sam.

Then out of the other shop came a large man who also looked familiar. He went over to Izzy and greeted him with a big bear huge.

"Hey Izzy! How are you doing today?" said the man.

"Fine John, but could you please put me down?" said Izzy.

Our heroes also noticed that this man looked familiar and then it hit them.

"That guy looks just like Mr. Fenton." said Alex.

"Your right, he does." said Tucker.

It was true, except for the fact that he did not wear a jumpsuit and had a large mustache, he looked exactly like Jack.

"It seems ghost fighting runs in the family." said Danny.

"Guys, we better not interact with them, who knows what will happen if…" Alicia started to say, but then John noticed them.

"Hey look, there are some kids! Do you kids want to see my amazing ghost hunting weapons?" said John.

"Uh not real…" Danny and Valerie started to say, but John cut her off.

"Of course you do, come in so I can blather on about ghosts." said John as he directed Danny, Valerie, and Alex into his shop.

"Jeez, have the Fenton's always been this pushy?" said Alicia.

"As long as I've known him." said Izzy, who was still outside.

"Uh, hello…person I've never meet before." said Sam.

"Good one." said Tucker sarcastically.

"The names Manson, your friends will be in there awhile, you can wait for them in my shop if you like?" said Izzy.

"Thank you." said Sam.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" said Alicia.

"What could it hurt?" said Sam.

They walked into the shop and saw that it was full of items and old time appliances that needed to be fixed.

"So you fix things here?" said Alicia.

"Yeah, but that's just to support the family. What I really like to do is invent." said Izzy.

"Cool." said Tucker.

"Cool? Well it is a little cold, but mid March is like that." said Izzy.

"Tucker, be careful, we can't use any modern slang around him or he might get suspicious." whispered Sam.

"That is very fascinating Mr. Manson, so what are some of your inventions?" said Alicia to cover up Tucker's slip.

"Well I have the latest invention I'm working on. It's supposed to but cellophane on the top of a tooth pick so that it looks more appealing." said Izzy.

"What do you mean supposed to?" said Sam.

"Well it doesn't seem to work, here let me show you." said Izzy.

Izzy put a lone tooth pick in the machine and turned it on. At first everything seemed to be going all right but the spinner began to go faster and faster. Soon cellophane was flying out of the machine, Izzy quickly shut the machine down.

"I can't seem to keep it from spinning to fast." said Izzy, looking depressed.

Sam saw her great grandfather sad and despite the warning from Clockwork decided to help.

"Maybe if you but a thing on the spinning part to weigh it down it won't spin so fast?" said Sam.

Izzy sat there for a minute and then he looked like he had just discovered gold. He quickly ran to a table and grabbed a weighted ring of iron. He ran back to the machine and attached it to the part and turned the machine on. It worked at a normal speed and put a perfect piece of cellophane on the top of the tooth pick.

"It works…Its works!" cried Izzy happily.

He danced around the shop and then gave Sam a big hug.

"Thank you! An angel must have sent you to help me." said Izzy.

"More like a ghost." muttered Sam under her breath.

"You must come with me to meet my family. They will want to meet the girl who helped me." said Izzy.

Before they could protest Izzy had directed them out of the shop. They did not get far when John came out of the other shop with Danny and the others following him.

"And that is all you need to know about ghosts." said John.

"John, I have great news, I just finished my invention." said Izzy.

"That is wonderful! How did you do it?" said John.

"It was this girl, she helped me finish it." said Izzy pointing to Sam.

"Hey, did I hear that you finished your invention?" said a black man that looked sort of like Tucker.

"Yes David, and its all thanks to this girl." said Izzy.

"Well we should mark this moment with a picture, and why don't I use my state of the art camera." said David Foley as he brought out a large camera on a tripod.

"That David and his new gadgets." said John jokingly.

"Now everybody get together and say cheese." said David.

Soon everybody was ready and David took the picture.

"This will look great, it should be ready in a minute." said David.

"While he's doing that you can all come to see my family." said Izzy.

"Uh ok, but first we have to go tell my…cousin where we will be." said Sam.

"Ok, we wouldn't want your family to worry." said Izzy.

Our heroes walked down the street, as soon as they got around a corner they began to run back to the sign on the edge of town.

"Sam! What did you do?" said Danny.

"I sort of…helped my grandfather invent his deli tooth pick machine." said Sam.

"Oh this is bad, Clockwork will be mad when we get back." said Danny.

They got back to the sign and saw the time portal was there again. They quickly jumped in and were transported back to the future. They landed in a heap back in Clockwork's tower and were greeted by a ticked off Clockwork.

"You altered the past, which I specifically told you not to do." said Clockwork.

"I'm sorry! It was just that I saw him looking so depressed and I wanted to help and…" said Sam, beginning to panic.

Then Clockwork's face softened and a smirk crossed his face.

"Don't apologize, you did what you were supposed to do." said Clockwork.

"What do you?...Why you sneaky ghost, you wanted me to go back and help my great grandfather." said Sam.

"That is correct." said Clockwork.

"So you wanted Sam to alter the past, so that the future would happen?" said Valerie.

"Correct again." said Clockwork.

"But why not just ask her to do it?" said Alex.

"Because her mind would have gotten in the way, she had to let her heart make the decision for her." said Clockwork.

"So that means that Sam is the one responsible for her family being rich?" said Tucker.

"That is correct." said Clockwork.

"Well Sam, you can say from now one that you are a self made millionaire, even if you never work a day in your life." said Tucker.

"Yeah, but there is still one problem, that photo they took of us. Its proof that we were in the past." said Sam.

"Not exactly." said Alicia as she held up the photo in question.

"Where did you get that?" said Sam.

"I did a little 'slight of hand' before we left." said Alicia.

"Alicia, you are the greatest!" said Sam.

"Thanks, and I think you deserve to have this." said Alicia as she handed the photo to Sam.

"Thanks, this means a lot to me." said Sam.

"Well everything went well, we got the information we need for the report and Sam got to help her great grandfather. How about we celebrate?" said Danny.

"Monster movie marathon?" said Sam.

"You read my mind." said Danny as he and Sam shared a kiss.

"Well the celebration will have to wait, because we have to get back to class." said Valerie.

"Oh right, I forgot." said Danny.

So our heroes flew back to the school to finish their report. But what they did not know is that when Alicia had taken the picture she had forgotten to get the negatives. So after the first picture disappeared David had just made another one. That might have created a problem if not for the fact that Izzy's invention made things a little hectic. In the chaos of publicity and investment offers the picture had been forgotten and placed in an old trunk. It sat there for one hundred years until a familiar looking ghost came looking for it. He found it in the attic of the Manson mansion.

"Ah! I've been looking everywhere for this." said Izzy.

He looked at the picture taken so long ago and looked at the face of the girl who had helped him.

"I never even learned her name." said Izzy sadly.

He was about to fly out of the house when he decided to look at what his descendents were doing. He flew down and was shocked at what he saw. Sitting right at the table in the kitchen was the girl from the photo.

"So Sammy dear, what did you do today?" said Mr. Manson.

"I had to help my friends with our project on earliy 20th century Amity Park." said Sam.

"that's nice, what are you doing now?" said Mrs. Manson.

"Just going over to Danny's house to match movies." said Sam.

"Now I don't know, it is a school night." said Mr. Manson.

"Oh let the girl go, she might as well have fun while she is still young." said Sam's grandmother.

Izzy recognized the women speaking as his daughter. He had last seen her when she was a young women, before a heart attack took his life.

"Oh alright, but just don't stay out late." said Mr. Manson

"I won't." said Sam as she left.

Izzy flew out of the house and looked at the retreating form of his great granddaughter, a ghostly tear coming to his eye.

"Thank you Sam, for all the help." Said Izzy, then he flew back to the Ghost Zone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ember: So Sam is the reason her family is rich?

Rob: It would seem so.

Ember: I would if I could do that?

Clockwork: No, there has been enough meddling with the time line for today.

Ember: Aw man!

Rob: Hello Clockwork, how are you today?

Clockwork: Fine thank you.

Rob: Since you are here would you like to pull the hurt Vlad lever?

Clockwork: Yes I would. _Clockwork pulls the hurt Vlad lever. On the TV monitor we see Vlad rebuilding his castle from the last bit of destruction visited on it. He can see him arguing with the foreman._

Vlad: Your men are working to slowly!

The Foreman: We're working as fast as we can.

Vlad: Well it is not good enough! _Then suddenly Vlad is hit by a wreaking ball and sent flying through the sky. He is hurled through one of the just completed walls and ends up in a fan belt of a dump truck. The fan rips his clothes and sends him flying through the air were he lands in a pile sharp pieces of debris and rusty nails._

Vlad: This is the worst pain ever!_ Then the Fluffy Army of Doom surround him._

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: That is where you are wrong, get him!_

Vlad: Ahhhhh! _Screams Vlad as the army visits unimaginable pain on him._

Clockwork: That was most enjoyable.

Rob: You got that right, and now the chapter summery.

Well our heroes have saved their grade point average. Also Sam got to help her great grandfather. That Clockwork is one sneaky ghost. But what chaos awaits our heroes tomorrow? Only the insane author who created this story knows for sure. So to find out what happens read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Ember: He totally shut me down. _Ember pouts._

Rob: I'll make it up to you with a romantic dinner.

Ember: You always know how to make me feel better. _Ember kisses Rob_.

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Magical Rodeo

(An: I don't own any of the characters from the Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Cartoon Network does)

March 20, 2008, Wednesday

It was yet another beautiful day in the town of Amity Park. This meant that some sort of chaos would have to start soon.

"You and your friends are going to prison for a long time." said Walker.

Aw, there it is.

"That's what you think Walker." said Danny.

"Yeah, aren't you still trying to serve that community sentence you got? Shouldn't you be serving food at a cafeteria somewhere?" said Sam.

"The Judge forgot who carries out the sentences, I let myself go for good behavior." said Walker.

"Figures." said Alicia.

"And since that is my job, I'm here to make you serve your sentence, get them!" said Walker as his guards attacked.

The guards tried to hit them with their weapons but years of fighting had given our heroes great reflexes and they dodged. Sam and Alicia used their magic to hurl a bench at them, surprising them and knocking several out. Tucker and Alex took out several more with a series of blasts. This left Walker to Danny and Valerie.

"Give it up Walker, you will never win." said Danny.

"That's what you think punk." said Walker as he sent an ectoblast at Danny.

Danny and Valerie fired back but Walker dodges their attacks. Then he fired a blast that hit Danny and sent him flying into a wall. Danny opened his eyes just in time to see Walker's fist flying at him. He quickly phased through the wall and Walker hit nothing. Before he knew what had happened Danny shot out of the ground and hit Walker in the jaw.

"Ahhh!" screamed Walker as he tumbled through the air.

He met up with Valerie's ghost bazooka several yards away. Valerie fired and hit Walker right in the chest. He fell to the ground and made a small crater from the impact.

"It's over Walker." said Danny as he sucked Walker into the thermos.

"I'll be back punk, I swear it!" yelled Walker as he disappeared into the thermos.

"Well that's over with." said Danny.

"Yeah, and we just finished mopping up the last of Walker's goons." said Sam as she and the others walked over.

"So what do we do now that we got rid of Walker?" said Valerie.

"How about we play some videogames?" said Tucker.

"Cool, I just got the new copy of Demon Fighter, we can play at my house." said Alicia.

So our heroes went over to Alicia's house to play videogames. They ran up the stairs to Alicia's room and just happened to pass Ben's room. As they passed they heard a explosion, Ben then quickly ran from his room.

"What was that?" said Alicia.

"Uh nothing." said Ben.

"Your doing experiments again, aren't you?" said Alicia.

"Maybe." said Ben.

"You know mom and dad forbid you from doing that after the 'incident' a few days ago." said Alicia.

"You won't tell them will you?" said Ben.

"No, but just promise you won't do anything like what happened before." said Alicia.

"Ok." said Ben.

Then another small explosion came from the room and Ben ran back in quickly to stop whatever was causing it. Alicia and friends ignored the strange noises and headed into Alicia's room. Alicia was just setting up the game when a strange jewel on her desk began to glow.

"Hey Alicia, what is that strange glowing jewel?" said Danny.

"Oh no!" yelled Alicia as she noticed the jewel glowing.

"What! What is wrong!" said Danny.

"That jewel only glows when some sort of magical danger is happening." said Alicia.

Alicia quickly went over to a magic mirror(Not the one from before) and used a spell to make it show what was wrong. When they saw what was on the screen Alicia, Sam, and Alex gasped, but Danny, Valerie, and Tucker did not see what was wrong.

"What is it, I don't see anything?" said Valerie.

"How can you not see them? Their giant, purple things!" said Sam.

"I still don't see them." said Tucker.

"I think an explanation is in order Alicia." said Danny.

"Well remember when that Asian girl, June, smashed through my window?" said Alicia.

"Yes." said the others.

"Well that was the day I explained that humans can not see magical creatures. Since you guys are human you can't see them, but me, Alex and Sam can because we have magic." said Alicia.

"So how are we going to see them?" said Danny.

"These magic gems should allow you to see them." said Alicia as she handed some small gems on chains to Danny, Valerie, and Tucker. When they put them on they could now see the creatures in the mirror. They were huge, purple, and had lots of hair. What made them odd was the fact they had six legs and one giant eye. They also had horns on their heads.

"Wow, those things are big." said Tucker.

"So what's wrong with them?" said Danny.

"Well you see these creatures are called slothgors, they are a migratory mythical creature. Every year they travel from the south to the north at this time. Normally they are harmless." said Alicia.

"So what's the danger?" said Valerie.

"Well the danger is that when they happen to go through towns they completely destroy the place, they don't mean to, it's just they keep going even if there is a building in their way." said Alicia.

"But it thought their migration path went around the town, not straight through it?" said Alex.

"Normally it would, but something must have made them move it." said Alicia.

"Or someone, I remember reading in one of your books that there are only a few things that can make them change their path, and force is one of them." said Sam.

"So we can assume someone is making them change their path?" said Danny.

"It would seem that way." said Alicia.

"Well lets go stop them." said Danny.

So our heroes flew out of Alicia's room and to the outskirts of town. The herd of slothgors was just passing the welcome sign outside of town. We can see that in fact there were two beings forcing the slothgors along. They were some type of ogres and they looked really mean.

"Well Bob, isn't a fine day to crush a puny human town?" said the first ogre.

"Yes Orthgar, and with these slothgars it should be easy." said Bob.

He saw that one of the beasts was getting out of line and shocked it with some sort of scepter. The creature gave out a hurt cry and went back to the herd.

So how long is it now?" said Orthgar.

"Well that sign back there said 10 miles, so it should not be long now." said Bob.

So the ogres kept the slothgors moving towards the town. But then up ahead they saw a group of teens blocking their path.

"Hello, what is this then?" said Orthgar.

"It appears to be a group of little brats." said Bob.

"Well no matter, they can't see us anyway." said Orthgar.

"Stop right there you ugly monsters." said Danny.

"What! You can see us?" said Bob.

"Yes we can, and we're here to stop you from crushing our town." said Danny.

"Well we'll see about that puny humans." said Orthgar.

The two ogres began by trying to smash our heroes with their clubs, but it was proving to be like smashing a fly with an anvil. Our heroes flew around the ogres well out of the reach of their clubs.

"Hey! Stop that and stay still so we can smash you!" said Bob.

"I don't think so monster, how about a plasma blast instead." said Valerie as she fired one of her weapons.

This knocked Bob over onto his back, but he was far from out.

"Why you little bug, I will make you pay for that!" said Bob as he charged.

"Give it all you got!" said Danny.

So our heroes began to attack with everything they had. They sent as many ectoblast, magic energy blasts, and ray gun blasts as they could. But still the monsters stood. Then Danny did something new. As Orthgar was charging him he let out a blast of Ghostly Lightning. The lightning hit him and sent him flying back several yards.

"Wow, is that a new power?" said Sam.

"I guess it is." said Danny.

"Well it won't help you child!" shouted Bob as he charged Danny.

Our heroes began to attack again and knock the ogres around. The ogres, while tough, were not fairing so well against the super powered teens. It was then that Orthgar realized something.

"Hey Bob." said Orthgar.

"Yes Orthgar." said Bob.

"Don't these sticks we used to move the slothgor pack a wallop." said Orthgar.

"Why indeed they do." said Bob with a evil grin.

The two ogres activated the sticks that had been using and they gave off an ominous glow.

"Uh oh, this is not good." said Alicia.

And she was right, the two ogres now had some powerful weapons on their side. They began to fire blots of energy from them at our heroes. One by one they began to fall. First it was Tucker and Alex, who could not move fast enough. Then came Sam and Valerie who tried to fight back but were soundly beaten. The last two left standing were Danny and Alicia.

"It is over pathetic children, prepare for your doom!" said Orthgar as he prepared to fire.

But before he could fire a blur of green and blue flew through the air and hit him in the head, knocking him over. Then the figure stopped and spoke.

"Hey gruesome, your not messing with this town or these people as long as I'm alive." said June.

"June?" said Alicia and Danny.

"Oh no! It's the Te wan zee! We're doomed!" said Bob.

"Hey guys, how're you holding up?" said June.

"Fine, a little beat up but fine." said Danny.

"Still up for kicking some monster butt?" said June.

"You will not win Te wan zee, we are the toughest ogres in all of…" said Orthgar before June punched him in the jaw.

So the fight began again, but this time our heroes were winning. The two ogres tried to fight back but with the great protector and two very powerful teens fighting them they did not stand a chance. Our heroes punched and kicked the monsters and slowly wore them down. Then June leaped up into the air and broke the scepters they were holding.

"Oh crud." said Bob.

"that's right, prepare to get a butt whooping." said June.

From there it was all over but the crying. Our heroes quickly beat up the ogres, it went even faster when one of them said unkind things about Alicia's mom. After having their organs rearranged they were practically begging to be sent to the underworld. June took out a banishment spell and the ogres disappered.

"Wow, that was so cool, you guys were like pow blam, and they were all ow, don't hurt me!" said Ray-ray, June little brother, as he can out from behind the bushes.

"Ai lass, you three did a great job handling those beasts." said Monroe, June's magical talking dog with a Scottish accent.

"It's all in a days work." said June.

The others were coming to and they came over to talk.

"Wow, you guys managed to beat them." said Tucker.

"Yeah, good thing too, for a second there I thought we were in trouble." said Sam.

"Uh guys, I hate to be the barer of bad news, but what about the slothgor herd?" said Alex.

Everyone turned to see that the herd was still heading towards the town, they would be there in only 20 minutes.

"What do we do?" said Tucker.

"We have to get them to turn away from the town, but how?" said Valerie.

"Wait, in Alicia's book it says there are some ways to make them change their course, what are the other ways?" said Danny.

"I can't remember, I only got up to the part about using force." said Alicia.

"Well you can't hurt them, there an endangered magical species you know." said Monroe.

"Oh great, then how do we get them to move Mr. mythical animal expert?" said June.

"Actually I'm a little stumped on that as well." said Monroe.

"No one remembers how to make them change there migration path?" said Danny. A quick series of no's proved no one did know.

"Then what the heck are we supposed to do?" said Danny.

"Hey June! This little one followed me, can I keep it?" said Ray-ray as a baby slothgor walked behind him.

"Ray-ray! How many times have I told you not to mess with mystical creatures, especially the baby ones." said June.

"Lad, how in blue blazes did you get it to follow you anyway?" said Monroe.

"I just gave him some of my candy bar." said Ray-ray as he fed more to the baby slothgor.

"Wait a minute, that's it! Slothgors will also change their migration path if they sense something sweet nearby. Ray-ray you are a genius!" said June.

"I am, cool! Now maybe I can pass my math test." said Ray-ray.

"But where are we going to get so much candy?" said Monroe.

"Uh, you have three magical humans right here who can conjure up large piles of candy." said Alicia.

"Oh right." said Monroe.

"Quick, we don't have a moment to lose." said Danny as they ran to get ahead of the herd.

Using their magical powers Alicia, Sam and Alex conjured up massive amounts of candy and laid it in front of the slothgors. Smelling the sweet treats the beasts began to follow the trail. They followed behind our heroes as they drew a path around the town. Soon the slothgors were completely past the town and Amity Park was saved.

"Well that is over with." Said Alicia as she, Sam and Alex rested.

"Yeah, and we couldn't have done it without June, thanks for the save back there." said Danny.

"It was nothing any other super powerful girl wouldn't have done." said June.

"Hey, what about me! I'm the one who discovered they like candy." said Ray-ray.

"And we couldn't have done it without Ray-ray's genius." said Danny.

"Oh yeah! I'm smart, so smart!" said Ray-ray as he did a little victory dance.

It was then that the bracelet on June's wrist began to glow, signaling trouble back in her town.

"Well it seems Orchid Bay needs me again." said June.

"Bye June and thanks for all the help." said Alicia.

Everyone said goodbye and June, Ray-ray, and Monroe went back to Orchid Bay. This left our heroes all by themselves.

"Well, what do we do now?" said Sam.

"Well we still have that videogame to play." Said Alicia.

Everyone gave a joyous cry at the idea of videogames and ran back to Alicia's house to battle the demonic forces of evil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well this is the first chapter ever where I focused on magic and not ghosts, I hope you liked it.

Ember: Yeah, but they know that now they get to see Vlad hurt, which makes everyone happy.

Rob: Right you are, and so without further delay. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We see Vlad enjoying a good lunch. Suddenly the plate flies up into his face and hits him. Vlad stumbles backwards and grabs the tablecloth, pulling it and the food onto him. He gets up covered with the white tablecloth. _

Ember: Hmm, that doesn't seem like enough.

Rob: Don't worry, it gets better. _Then out of nowhere Jack and Maddie show up._

Jack: Look, it's a ghost!

Maddie: Let's get him! _They attack Vlad and start to beat him up with the Fenton Ghost Gauntlets. After a minute or so Vlad finally pulls the tablecloth off of his head _

Vlad: It's me you fools!"

Jack: It's Vlad! get him! _They beat Vlad up for several more minutes until he is battered and bruise. _

Jack: Another job well done. _Jack and Maddie leave._

Vlad: This day could not get any worse._ Then he notices the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him._

Vlad: Why did I have to say that? _Then the army attacks him with unimaginable fury, the likes of which no man has ever known._

Ember: Now there's your monies worth.

Rob: That is correct, at Rob Phantom Inc. we try to do our best to bring a quality product to the people, and now the chapter summery.

Well our heroes managed to save the town from being flattened by giant creatures. It was looking a little bad there for a second but fortunately June and the others came to the rescue. But what will happen to our heroes tomorrow? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Vlad: Somebody help me! _Says Vlad, still being attacked by the Army of Fluffy Doom._

Rob: So until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: The Return of Danni (AN: As in the one from Kindred Spirits, I love that episode:) )

March 21, 2008, Thursday

It was another beautiful, sunny day in the town of Amity Park (Why is it always sunny? Why!). Our heroes had just gotten out of school after a rough day. Not only did they have to take a test in Lancer's class, but Cujo had decided to follow them to school. After hiding the excitable ghost puppy from the teachers all day they were ready to relax. Unfortunately fate (and the insane author of this story) had other plans for them.

"Well that was one heck of a day." said Sam.

"I'll say, who knew having a puppy could be so much trouble?" said Danny.

"Yeah, but most puppies can't go through walls and become invisible." said Valerie.

"Well it wasn't all horrible, remember gym?" said Tucker.

"Oh yeah! Where Cujo turned invisible and stole Paullina's clothing." said Alicia.

"And she ran around trying to catch her flying clothes." said Alex.

"I swear I have never laughed so hard, Cujo you are getting an extra treat when we get to Danny's house." said Sam.

Upon hearing the word treat Cujo started to bark happily.

"Don't reward him too much, he might start following us to school more." said Danny.

"Oh like you weren't thinking of giving him a treat for when he bit Dash on the behind." said Sam.

"Ok, maybe I was, but they say great minds think alike." said Danny.

"You also have a great body to go with that." said Sam.

"I was just about to say the same to you." said Danny as he gave her a kiss.

"So you guys ready for the dance on Saturday?" said Alicia.

"You bet, although I wish Paullina hadn't been the one to pick the theme." said Sam.

"Yeah, the pretty princess theme seems a little much." said Alicia.

"I hope you two can survive all the pink." said Tucker.

"Don't worry, we have a plan to fix little miss pretty pink's little red wagon." said Sam.

"It isn't anything illegal is it?" said Danny.

"Depends on what you consider illegal." said Alicia.

"This is what you get when one of your friends has a lawyer for a father." said Valerie.

"Well be careful, I don't want you to get in trouble magic girl." said Alex.

"I won't magic boy." said Alicia as she kissed him.

Our heroes finally got to Danny's house. They walked up and opened the door, and then Danny stopped. Sitting on the couch was someone Danny had not seen for a long while.

"Hey cousin!" said Danni, the now 14 year old girl clone of Danny.

"Danni, what are you doing here?" said Danny.

"I came here because I have a problem, I'm starting to melt." said Danni.

"Oh no! How long ago did this start?" said Danny, concern in his voice.

"About a week, I would have got here sooner but flying takes up to much energy." said Danni

"Don't worry, we'll figure out some way to fix this." said Danny.

"Uh, I think some of us need to be filled in here." said Alicia.

"Yeah, who is this kid and why does she have the same name as Danny?" said Valerie.

"Well guys this girl…is my clone." said Danny.

"Your clone!" said Alicia, Alex, and Valerie.

"Yeah, Vlad tried to clone me a few years back and she was one of the clones. She helped me escape from him." said Danny.

"So basically she's like a younger female version of you." said Valerie.

"Yeah." said Danny.

"So what's with the melting problem she mentioned?" said Alicia.

"Well the reason Vlad tried to capture me was that he needed my mid-morph DNA, without it the clones are unstable and they can melt." said Danny.

"So that means if we don't fix this she'll melt." said Alex.

"I don't wanna melt, there's so much I want to do in life!" said Danni as she began to cry.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that doesn't happen." said Danny.

"Yeah, no one is melting while were around." said Alicia.

"You'll really help me?" said Danni

"Sure we will." said Sam.

"Maybe Danny's parents can help?" said Tucker.

"Yeah, they are ghost experts after all." said Valerie.

"Do you think its ok to tell them, what if they try to test stuff on me?" said Danni.

"Don't worry, they found out about my secret awhile ago and they haven't experimented on me…well dad tried to but mom stopped him." said Danny.

"Well its better then melting." said Danni.

With everyone in agreement our heroes went down to the lab to talk to Jack and Maddie. They were working on their latest invention, the Fenton Juicer.

"Hey kids! Want to see the Fenton Juicer? This baby makes delicious juice and can be used as a weapon against ghosts." said Jack as they entered the lab.

"Uh no thanks dad, we sort of have a problem." said Danny, then Danni pocked her head out from behind him.

"Hey Danny, who is that?" said Jack.

"Is she a classmate of yours?" said Maddie.

"No, actually she is the one with the problem." said Danny.

"Does it involve ghosts?" said Jack as he pulled out a painful looking ghost weapon.

"No, maybe you should sit down." said Danny.

So Jack and Maddie sat down and Danny explained the whole situation, about Vlad and the clones and how Danni was one of them. By the end Jack and Maddie were sitting there in shock.

"So this girl is a clone of you?" said Jack.

"Yes." said Danny.

"I knew Vlad was insane, but to create a daughter and then try to destroy her, that is a new low." said Maddie.

"So will you help her?" said Danny.

"Of course we will! She may be a clone but she has Fenton DNA in her, and the Fenton's always help each other." said Jack.

"We have to run some tests to see what we can do." said Maddie.

"I'll get the Fenton Scanner!" said Jack as he rummaged through a pile of inventions.

As Jack and Maddie prepared to run some tests, little did they realize that they were being spied on. It seems that a certain creepy billionaire was up to his old tricks and was observing the Fenton's. He had seen the whole thing, including that Danni had returned.

"Well it seems my traitorous daughter Danielle has returned, and she has a problem with melting." said Vlad.

Vlad sat there thinking about this turn of events. Then he got an evil idea, since Daniel would not join him, maybe he could force Danielle to.

"Its seems I was a little hasty in rejecting my daughter. I think it is time for me to see my dear Danielle." said Vlad as he laughed evilly. (An: And as always we have to ruin Vlad's day. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever._)

Suddenly Vlad is hit with a big sack of manure that breaks open and ruins his suit.

"Maybe I can get Danielle to help me destroy Rob Phantom?" said Vlad as he went to clean up.

Meanwhile back in Amity Park Jack and Maddie were running tests on Danni to see if they could help her. After a few dozen tests they came up with the answer.

"Well it seems Vlad was right about one thing, we do need some of Danny's DNA to stabilize Danni." said Maddie.

"What do we need to do?" said Danny.

"Well all we need is a piece of your hair to create a serum, and that will stabilize Danni." Said Maddie, as Jack snuck up and plucked out one of Danny's hairs.

"Yoink!" said Jack.

"Ow! That hurt!" said Danny.

"Get a few more Jack, just in case." said Maddie.

Several more painful hair plucks later they finally had enough hair.

Ok, kids, we'll get started on the serum, you take Danni upstairs and make absolutely sure she does not get to excited, in this state it may cause her to melt." said Maddie.

So our heroes walked up the stairs and went to watch TV. Little did they know that a certain evil halfa was about to bring way to much excitement to their day.

They went to watch TV, when Cujo decided to join them. He walked over to Danni and sat down in her lap.

"Aw! What a cute puppy!" said Danni.

"That's Cujo, he's actually a ghost puppy." said Danny.

"Yeah, he showed up one day and didn't want to leave, so we kept him." said Sam.

"Yeah, and Valerie freaked out about it." said Alicia.

"I didn't freak out." said Valerie.

"Then what was with you screaming he was going to eat us?" said Alicia.

"I got over it eventually." said Valerie.

"How could you ever be afraid of such a cute little guy?" said Danni as she scratched behind Cujo's ear.

"Can we please just drop this and watch TV?" said Valerie.

So they continued to watch TV, but they did not get to do so for long. A few minutes later a wall blew in and covered our heroes in dust and debris. When the dust cleared they saw the evil face of Vlad Plasmius.

"Vlad! What are you doing here!" said Danny in anger.

"Why I just thought I would drop in on my dear friends the Fenton's, and look, Danielle is here too." said Vlad.

"Ahhh!" said Danielle as she hid behind Sam.

"What do you want Vlad?" said Danny.

"Well since you won't join me, I thought I would get the next best thing." said Vlad.

"Danni" said Danny.

"You are correct, I have come for my daughter." said Vlad.

"I'll never go with you!" said Danni.

"And we won't let you get her." said Danny as he transformed.

"I don't think so, for I have the advantage here." said Vlad.

Vlad snapped his fingers and the Fright Knight, Skulker, and a bunch of Walker's guards appeared.

"How did you get Walker's guards?" said Danny.

"I'm renting them from him, he needed some money for addition to his prison." said Vlad.

Meanwhile at Walker's prison

"Finally I've completed the cells for that punk and his friends!" said Walker.

"Now all I have to do is get them here." Said Walker, but realized that it would be very hard to do that without his guards.

"I'm just going to sit down now." said Walker sadly.

Back in Amity Park

"Sam! Alicia! Get Danni out of here and warn my parents, we'll hold them off!" said Danny as he fired at Vlad.

"Right." said Sam as she and Alicia used their ghost powers to sink down into the lab. (The ones they got in The Life and Times of Alicia Szivos.)

"Ok Vlad, your not getting anywhere near her." said Danny.

"Fine, have it your way, Attack!" said Vlad and the battle began.

Meanwhile Sam and Alicia had gotten Danni to the basement where Jack and Maddie were working on the serum. They could hear the noises of the battle upstairs.

"Kids! What's going on upstairs?" said Jack.

"Vlad and a bunch of goons showed up, they're after Danni!" said Sam.

"Oh no! You have to hold them off, we've almost finished the serum." said Jack.

"Uh guys, we have a melting problem." said Alicia.

They looked and Danni was starting to melt.

"Ahhhh!" said Danni.

Then a bunch of guards flew into the lab.

"We'll be taking that girl now." said one of the guards.

"Alicia! Can you use your magic to keep Danni together?" said Maddie.

"Uh, I think so." said Alicia.

"Then you keep her together, and Sam you and Jack fight off the guards, I'll finish the serum." said Maddie.

So Alicia focused her power onto Danni to keep her from melting. This left Jack and Sam to fight the ghosts.

"You ready for this Sam?" said Jack.

"I was born ready." said Sam.

"Then lets do this!" said Jack as they attacked the guards.

Meanwhile back upstairs our heroes were still fighting with Vlad and his goons. They had managed to knock out several of the guards and destroy Skulker's suit. But that left Vlad, the Fright Knight, and some guards. But they had managed to knock out Tucker and Alex, leaving only Danny and Valerie

"You'll never get Danni." said Danny as he fired at Vlad.

"I will, I always get what I want." said Vlad.

"Yeah, except my mom, me, and the Green Bay Packers." said Danny.

Vlad became enraged by this and flew at Danny, knocking him to the ground. Vlad was about to crush his skull when Valerie blasted him.

"Thanks Val." said Danny.

"Don't mention it." said Valerie, then the Fright Knight tried to hit her with his sword, but missed.

"This battle isn't over yet whelps." said the Fright Knight, but them he got blasted.

"You got that right." said Danny.

So the battle upstairs continued, as did the battle downstairs in the lab. Jack and Sam was using the many ghost fighting weapons laying around to keep the guards off of the others. Maddie was quickly trying to mix the serum and Alicia was trying to keep Danni from melting. But the concentration was taking a lot of energy from Alicia.

"Mrs. Fenton hurry! I can't keep this up much longer!" said Alicia.

"Almost there and…done!" said Maddie.

"Good, we're sort of running out of Danni here." said Alicia, because Danni was now just a head.

"Quick Danni! Drink this!" said Maddie

She gave the serum to Danni who drank it down. The serum began to work instantly and Danni started to reform. Soon she was completely back to normal.

"It worked!" said Maddie.

"It did! Now I won't melt!" said Danni as she gave Maddie a big hug.

"That's wonderful!" said Jack, who was taking care of the last guard.

"Hey guys, I think we should go up and help Danny." said Sam, as more explosions came from upstairs.

"Then lets go." said Danni.

Back upstairs Danny and Valerie were still fighting Vlad and the Fright Knight. But they were weakened from all the fighting and were injured.

"Well it seems that Daniel and his little friend are getting tired." Said Vlad.

"You'll never win Vlad." said Danny.

"We'll see about that." said Vlad.

He was about to fire when a blast hit him and knocked him into the wall.

"You leave him alone." said Danni.

"Well if it isn't my daughter." said Vlad.

"I am not your daughter!" said Danni.

"Well you soon will be." said Vlad.

"Oh I don't think so." said Danni.

It was then that Jack, Maddie, Sam, and Alicia appeared behind Danni, and they looked mad. Vlad realized that he was now in a very bad situation, facing seven people with only one minion left.

"Well would you look at the time, It looks like I have to…retreat!" said Vlad.

Vlad and the Fright Knight fled the Fenton's house. Just as they did the anti-ghost unit of the police should up.

"Oh great! Now they show up!" said Sam.

Everyone quickly changed back to normal as the police busted into the house.

"Ok, where are the ghosts!" said Officer McManus.

"Uh we took care of them, those ghosts made a mistake when they wanted to mess with the Fenton's." said Jack.

"Good job, but I would expect that from the world's greatest ghost hunters. But who is this little girl?" said Officer McManus.

"Uh, she was being held by the ghosts, they said they were stealing children." said Maddie.

"That's horrible! Well you folks have to come to the station to tell us what happened." said Officer McManus.

So the Fenton's went to the station and made up a story about ghosts that stole children and killed their parents. When the officers tried to press further Danni would start to cry and they would stop. Then the question of what to do with Danni came up.

"Now what do we do with this little one?" said Officer McManus.

"Well we think that the ghosts might try to come back for her, so we thought that we might adopt her." said Maddie.

"Adopt?" said Danni.

"Yes, we would never forgive ourselves if the ghosts hurt you." said Jack.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" said Danni as she gave then a hug.

"Well I could not think of a safer place for her, just let me look up her records and we will see about the adoption papers." said Officer McManus.

Alicia, Sam and Alex used their powers to create a fake set of records for Danni. It was enough of a record that proved she existed and did not come out of the blue. After the officer checked and saw her fake identity, the director of childrens affairs came with the adoption papers.

"Ok Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, all the papers are set, all you do is have to sign them." said Mr. Johnson.

They signed them gladly, and Danni was very happy, she finally had a home. They went back home and Danni was happier then she had ever been.

"Thank you! Thank you for adopting me!" said Danni.

"Your welcome." said Maddie.

"Well Danny, it looks like you have two sisters now." said Sam.

"Yeah dude, your our numbered now." said Tucker.

"That's ok, as long as she is safe from Vlad that's all I care about." said Danny.

"Hey kids! How about we go out for some pizza?" said Jack.

"Yay! Pizza!" said Danny and Danni.

"Wow, they really are identical." said Alicia.

Everyone laughed at this and headed to the pizza shack. But little did they know that a certain evil creep was watching them.

"You may have won this time Daniel, but one day you, your mother, and **Both** your sisters will be my family." said Vlad. (AN: looks like Vlad didn't learn his lesson. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever_.)

Then suddenly Vlad is hit with 1,352 rotten eggs.

"I have to get rid of Rob Phantom one of these days." Said Vlad as he flew home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well once again our heroes beat the stuffing out of Vlad.

Ember: It's always good when Vlad losses.

Rob: You know what else is good?

Ember: What?

Rob: The hurt Vlad lever. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We see Vlad trying to change a light bulb on his tall ceiling. _

Vlad: It figures that it would go out when the Fright Knight is on vacation. _We go to Forbidden Island in the Caribbean, location of the secret ghost vacation resort. We can see the Fright Knight playing limbo. _

Vlad: And I had to shock myself with the Plasmius Maximus too, almost…there. _Said Vlad as he reached for the bulb. Suddenly the ladder he is one begins to wobble. It falls over and makes him crash through a window. He falls and lands in a large wheelbarrow of manure. It begins to roll done the hill and towards the busy highway. _

Vlad: Ahhhhh! _Vlad goes across the highway and avoids all the cars. Then he falls off a short cliff into a field of cow pies. (Because there are a lot of cows in Wisconsin) _

Vlad: This could not get any worse. _Then Vlad noticed the Army of Fluffy Doom was all around him._

Vlad: Me and my big mouth. _The Army then attacks Vlad like a hurricane of cuddly doom._

Ember: That made my day.

Rob: And I'm sureit made our fans day too, and now the chapter summery.

Yay! Danni is safe and won't melt now! And she now has a home to live in. also Vlad once again has been defeated and did not get Danni. Well it looks like things are going a little better for our favorite super powered teens. But what will tomorrow bring? Read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom to find out.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Danni and Cujo go for a Walk

March 22, 2008, Friday

It was another average day in the Fenton home. Jack was in the lab working on a new invention, and Danni was sitting watching TV in the living room. Maddie had taken Danny and his friends to the mall so they could get clothes for the dance tomorrow. so this left Danni alone at home. But it seemed that Cujo wanted to go out. He began to paw the door and whimper.

"Do you want to go out boy?" said Danni

Cujo barked that he wanted to go out.

"Dad! Cujo wants to go out!" said Danni.

"Could you handle it Danni! I'm sort of busy down here." said Jack as an explosion came from the lab.

"Ok boy, looks like I'm the one to take you for a walk." said Danni as she went to get the leash.

Cujo began to hop around barking happily. Danni came back with the leash and the special potion to make him look like a normal dog. Danni remembered hearing that Danny had forgotten once and had to lie and say Cujo had fallen into a can of lime paint. Danni but the leash on him and gave him the potion, then she walked out the door. But little did she know of the danger that awaited her.

"There she is, the clone of the ghost child." said Spectra.

"See, I told you she was real." said Skulker.

"Is it even possible to clone a ghost?" said Bertrand.

"Its seems that Vlad has found a way to do it." said Technus.

"Who cares how he did it, we need to capture her." said Walker.

It seemed news of Danni's existence had spread quickly in the Ghost Zone. Some of Danny's enemies had decided that they would try to capture Danni. With her they would create an evil clone army and conquer the world.

"Quiet! She's headed for the first trap." said Skulker, as the ghost made sure to stay far enough away to avoid activating Danni's ghost sense.

Danni was walking towards an invisible ghost net that Skulker had set up on the side walk. She was almost to it when Cujo saw a hot dog vender on the other side of the street. He barked and started to drag Danni over there.

"Cujo! Stop!" said Danni.

But the ghost puppy did not listen, he wanted a hot dog and he wanted it now.

"Ok, I'll get you a hot dog." said Danni.

So Danni got herself and Cujo some hot dogs and continued down the other side of the street. It was then that Dash was walking down the street and got caught in the net meant for Danni.

"Hey! What the heck is going on?" said Dash, now upside down.

"Darn it! That should have worked!" said Skulker.

"Lets go set up the next trap." said Walker.

As they flew off the net disappeared and Dash fell out.

"Ahhh!" said Dash as he landed on his head, so there was no real damage.

Danni and Cujo had made it to the park and were walking near a small pond. The ghosts had set up another trap on the path ahead. This was a box like the one Danny had been trapped in at the reunion at Vlad's castle years ago. It was laying flat on the path and covered with dirt.

"Once the ghost child steps into that box it will short out her powers and she will be easy to capture." said Technus.

Danni and Cujo were walking down the path to the trap when once again Cujo was distracted. He saw some ducks near the pond and wanted to play with them. So he started to drag Danni over to the pond.

"No Cujo! Leave the ducks alone!" said Danni.

After a little while Danni was able to drag Cujo back to the path, and completely past the trap. It was at this time Mr. Lancer was jogging down the path and got caught in the box.

"Grapes of Wrath! What is going here!" said Mr. Lancer as he tried to get out.

"Ahh! What is with this girl! Is she carrying a good luck charm or something?" said Spectra.

"Well her luck is about to run out, I've had enough of these traps, lets just fight her face to face." said Walker.

Technus flew over to where Mr. Lancer was.

"I will be taking my box back foolish human." said Technus as he let Lancer go.

"Ahhhh! A ghost!" said Lancer as he ran away screaming.

The ghosts flew on and found where Danni was going next. She was walking by the Mall oddly enough, they had had it, and they were going to capture her no matter what. Danni's ghost sense goes off as they landed right in front of her.

"Ok punk, we're here to capture you." said Walker.

"What! Why?" said Danni.

"Because with you we'll create an army of evil clones and conquer the world." said Technus.

"Oh great! Technus just blabbed our whole plan to her." said Spectra

"What is it with you and shouting out plans." said Skulker.

"Hey it was an honest mistake." said Technus.

"How is shouting out the plan an honest mistake?" said Walker.

"Hey guys, she's getting away." said Bertrand.

It seems that Danni and Cujo had got bored with the arguing ghosts and had walked away. The ghosts quickly caught up to her and stopped her very leisurely escape.

"What part of we're here to capture you don't you understand?" said Walker.

"Yeah, you should be afraid of us." said Skulker.

"Why should I be afraid, Danny has beaten you many times, and I'm just as powerful as him." said Danni.

"Because you are alone and there's no one to help you." said Spectra.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, sic them boy!" said Danni.

"What are you talking about…" said Walker.

But then Cujo started to growl at them and look really menacing. He then transformed into his much larger and meaner form, and since no one was around oddly enough, Danni transformed too.

"Uh oh." said the ghosts.

"You got that right. Lets get'em boy!" said Danni as they attacked.

Meanwhile in the Mall our heroes were still looking for clothing for the dance tomorrow. The boys had picked what they wanted long ago but the girls were still looking.

"What is it with girls and taking forever to shop." said Danny.

"I think its some sort of rule of nature or something." said Tucker.

"The dance will be over before they finish." said Alex.

"Ok, we're ready." said Sam and the others as they came up with the dresses.

"Don't we get to see them?" said Danny.

"Not until the dance lover boy." said Sam.

So our heroes paid for their purchases and left the store to look around the rest of the mall. Meanwhile outside Danni and Cujo were beating the day lights out of the ghosts.

"How can a child and a dog be beating us?" said Walker.

"Well it is one big dog." said Spectra.

She pointed to Cujo, who was running around with one of Skulker's legs in his mouth. Skulker was hopping right behind him trying to get it back.

"Come back here with that!" said Skulker as he tried to fire at Cujo, but fell over and missed.

"What are we going to do?" said Technus.

"You're gonna loss." said Danni as she fired an ectoblast at them.

"What makes you think that?" said Technus.

"I don't think, I know." said Danni as she punched him in the jaw.

Meanwhile back in the Mall Danny and the others were dealing with another crisis. It seems Desiree had come to the human world looking for clothes again, and Danny's mom had noticed her.

"Mom, claim down! She's only here for clothing, nothing more." said Danny as he tried to get his mom to lower her bazooka.

"That's what she wants you to think! What are you really doing here ghost?" said Maddie.

"They were having a sale, and I really wanted this cute skirt." said Desiree.

"And let me guess, the Ghost Zone mall didn't have the same skirt." said Danny.

"Yes." said Desiree.

"Yeah Danny, I don't think we can keep these people frozen for much longer." said Alicia.

Sam, Alicia and Alex had frozen the people in the store in place when the crisis started. So that they would not start a full on panic.

"Ok, if you promise to leave now I promise to keep my trigger happy mom from blasting you, ok?" said Danny.

"Fine, I got what I had come for anyway." said Desiree.

Sam opened a portal into the Ghost Zone and Desiree flew in.

"Well that crisis is over, you guys can unfreeze the people now." said Danny.

"I still say we should have blasted her, what if it was a trick?" said Maddie.

"At least she's gone now, lets get home." said Danny as they made their way to the exit.

Meanwhile Danni and Cujo were finishing up the fight. They had beaten all the ghosts and sucked them into the thermos, except for Walker.

"How? How did you beat us? We're powerful ghosts and you're a little brat!" said the beaten and bruised Walker.

"Because the good guys always win, especially when they have a adorable sidekick." said Danni as she petted Cujo.

Then Danni sucked Walker into the thermos, who disappeared vowing revenge. Danni and Cujo hid behind a car and turned back to normal.

"Well boy we better get home before the polices anti-ghost unit shows up." said Danni as she and Cujo left the scene. Danny and his friends were just walking out of the Mall when the police arrived.

"I wonder what is going on?" said Valerie.

"It looks like there were some ghosts' here." said Maddie, noting the damage to the area.

"Ah, Mrs. Fenton, it is so good to see you." said Officer McManus.

"Hello officer, what happened here?" said Maddie.

"Eyewitnesses say a bunch of ghosts were fighting in the parking lot. Could you please stay and help us investigate? You are the expert after all." said the Officer.

"Yeah of course I'll help, you kids will have to drive yourselves home." said Maddie.

"Ok mom, see you later." said Danny.

A little while later Danni an Cujo returned to the house.

"Dad! I'm home!" said Danni.

"Hey Danni! How was your walk?" said Jack.

"It was ok." said Danni.

"Did Cujo behave himself?" said Jack.

"Yes, he was a very good boy." said Danni as she scratched behind Cujo's ears.

It was at this time that Danny and the others returned home.

"Hey Dad! We're back from the Mall!" said Danny.

"That's good son, but where is your mother?" said Jack.

"Oh, a bunch of ghosts were fighting at the mall, and the police asked her to help them investigate." said Danny.

"A ghost attack! I better go help, they'll need my expert opinion." said Jack as he raced out the door, they could hear the screeching of the RV's tires as he sped off.

"So Danni, how was your day? Anything happen?" said Danny.

"Oh nothing much, just took Cujo for a walk." said Danni.

"Good, now we better find those ghosts that were fighting at the Mall." said Danny.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure they won't be coming back." said Danni.

"How come?" said Danny.

"Because I took care of them." said Danni.

"You mean you were the one fighting at the mall?" said Danny.

"Yeah, a bunch of lame ghosts were trying to capture me, but me and Cujo took care of them." said Danni, as Cujo barked.

"Who were they?" said Tucker.

"Oh just Skulker, Technus, Walker, and Spectra." said Danni.

"What! You faced down the some of the worst ghosts in the world?" said Sam.

"Yep." said Danni.

"By yourself?" said Valerie

"Well Cujo helped." said Danni.

"And you won?" said Alicia.

"Yep." said Danni.

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm really proud of you. You managed to fight five really powerful ghosts and win." said Danny.

"Well I couldn't have done it without Cujo." said Danni.

"Well then he deserves a extra treat." said Danny.

Cujo barked happily.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Aw! I love happy endings.

Ember: Yeah, the love between a girl and her dog is a beautiful thing.

Rob: and now the moment you've all been waiting for, the time to pull the lever. _Rob pulls the lever. On the screen we can see Vlad reading the newspaper. Suddenly a bucket of goop falls on his head. _

Vlad: What is going on here! _Vlad stumbles around looking for something to clean up with. As he is searching he pulls on a rope that opens up a trap door. Vlad falls and lands in a huge pot of chocolate pudding. _

Fright Knight: Hey, you ruined my pudding! _Vlad then notices that the pot is on the stove and is very hot. _

Vlad: Ahhhh! _Screams Vlad as he flies out of the pudding. He hits the wall causing a shelf to break on one side. a series of heavy objects falls off of the shelf an hits Vlad in the head leaving a nasty bump. _

Vlad: Ow! That hurt! _Then he notices the Army of Fluffy Doom has arrived_

Leader of the Army: Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak! _Translation: Not as much as this will hurt, attack!_

Vlad: Not the face! Not the face! _Says Vlad as the army of cuddly doom attacks him._

Ember: I love chocolate pudding.

Rob: Me too, and now the chapter summery.

Well it seems that Danni and Cujo's walk turned out alright in the end, despite the ghostly distraction. Also Danni proved she was just as tough as Danny, I bet those ghosts won't mess with her anytime soon. But what madness lies ahead in the last two chapters? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Rob: Until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Guess who Danny Phantom is?

March 23, 2008, Saturday

It was the day of the big pre-game dance. Tonight the students of Casper High would celebrate and get ready for the big game tomorrow. But right now it was afternoon and our heroes were dealing with one of those little annoyances in life.

"I am the Box Ghost!" yelled the Box Ghost.

"Argh! What are you doing here? We have a dance to get ready for." said Danny.

"I have come looking for boxes that I may bring under my control!" said the Box Ghost.

"What do you need them for?" said Sam.

"I need them so that my beloved Lunch Lady can move here things. She has many items that must be put into boxes to move." said the Box Ghost.

"If we give you some boxes will you go away?" said Danny.

"Yes, I will leave your human world in exchange for these boxes." said the Box Ghost.

"I have some boxes left over from when I moved here, he can have them." said Alicia.

So they gave the boxes to the Box Ghost, who thanked them and quickly left. This meant our heroes now had some free time on their hands.

"So what do you guys want to do?" said Valerie.

"How about we go to the fair their holding, there's supposed to be some good food." said Tucker.

"Just don't go on the tilt-a-whirl, remember what happened last time?" said Sam.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." said Tucker.

"Tell that to the shirt you ruined, it was my favorite too." said Sam.

"Well projectile vomit aside, the fair sounds like a good idea." said Alicia.

So our heroes decided to go to the fair, just about everybody in town was there. There were signs and banners for the local team, the Ravens, everywhere. Our heroes had a good time, they rode the rides and played some games.

"Hey Alicia, how about I try to win you one of those stuffed bears?" said Alex.

"That would be great." said Alicia.

As they were walking towards the game the operator was thinking to himself.

"He he, here come another bunch of suckers, they'll spend their money trying to knock down the bottles. But little do they know that I glued them down." thought the operator.

"Step right up and win a prize! Hey kid, want to win a prize for your sweet heart there?" said the game operator.

"You bet I do." said Alex as he paid the man.

"Ok sonny, knock down the bottles and win a prize." said the game operator.

Alex thought there was something fishy with this guy and used his magic to look at the bottles. He could see that they had been glued together and would not fall.

"Well it seems this guy is trying to trick me, well lets see if those bottles can stand up to my magic fast ball." thought Alex.

Alex began to get ready for the pitch, but as he did he supercharged the ball with magical energy. The ball flew out of his hand like a cannon and smashed into the bottles, breaking they apart and making them fall.

"What…what happened?" said the game operator.

"It looks like I won, and you owe me a prize." said Alex.

"Ur, here you go." said the game operator.

"Here you go Alicia, a big teddy bear for my special gal." said Alex.

"Thank you." said Alicia as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

So Alex and Alicia left the confused man to wonder what had gone wrong with his scam.

They then passed a stall that was oddly enough selling Danny Phantom items. It seems that people had started to capitalize on Danny Phantom's popularity.

"Would you look at that, their selling plushies of Danny." said Alicia.

"Yeah, and action figures too." said Alex.

"I think I'll buy one for Sam, I think she'll get a real kick out of that." said Alicia.

They went to rejoin the rest of our heroes and left the games area. Little did they know that trouble was just about on their doorstep. It seemed that Desiree had come back to the human world in disguise. She had been draw by the joy that the fair had produced. She had always loved fairs, ever since she was a little child. (AN: You can almost see the disaster about to happen.)

"It feels good to get away from the madness that is the Ghost Zone." said Desiree.

Unfortunately for Danny and the others Desiree was about to hear a wish that would cause a lot of problems. You see Paullina was standing right next to her, talking about a certain halfa she had a crush on.

"Oh look, their selling plushies of Phantom, I want one!" said Paullina.

"I don't get what you see in that guy. So he saves the town on a daily basis, big whoop." said Dash.

"You don't know him like I do, one day he'll come to sweep me off my feet and we'll live happily ever after." said Paullina.

"Do you know anything about him?" said Dash.

"Uh no." said Paullina.

"Well how do you know he even likes you?" said Dash as he walked away.

"Oh I wish I could get to know more about Danny Phantom, right now!" said Paullina.

Desiree heard this wish, but was very reluctant to grant it.

"If I grant that wish the ghost child and his friends will beat the day lights out of me, but I can't resist….So you have wished it, so shall it be." said Desiree.

The wish, following the fact that all wishes Desiree grants turn out bad, quickly began to work.

"I better get out of here before they find me." said Desiree.

Alicia and Alex had rejoined our heroes near the stage for the big pre-game pep rally.

"Hey Sam, I got you a present." said Alicia as she handed the Danny plushie to Sam.

"Where did you find this?" said Sam.

"Some guy was selling a bunch of Danny Phantom themed merchandise at one of the stalls." said Alicia.

"Great, they take my face and put it on a doll, and I didn't even get one penny." said Danny.

"I think its cute, its like I have a little you to carry around with me." said Sam.

"I hope he isn't my replacement." said Danny.

"A doll could never replace the real thing." said Sam, kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly the cameras that were for the big speech by principal Ishihama turned to face Danny and turned on. Then suddenly Danny got a strange feeling in his gut, and the familiar rings ghost mode started to appear.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." said Danny, pointing to the rings trying to spread out from his waist.

"That's not our only problem." said Tucker, pointing to the big screen that showed Danny on it.

The whole fair was watching the spectacle of Danny and the strange rings that were around his waist. Danny tried to resist changing into his ghost mode but Desiree's magic was too strong. Finally he could not hold them back anymore and the rings changed him into Danny Phantom. The crowd gasped at this and the people near Danny turned to look at him. Danny felt like he was some kind of animal in a cage and was becoming very uncomfortable.

"Uh guys, I think we should get out of here now." said Danny.

"Right, that might be a good idea." said Sam.

So Danny began to fly away, considering his secret is out he did not have to worry about anyone seeing him. The rest of our heroes pushed and shoved their way through the crowd and followed him. They ran back to the Fenton's house and burst through the door.

"Mom! Dad! We have a big problem here!" shouted Danny.

"We know Danny, we just saw it on the news." said Maddie.

It was true, the local news already had a tape of Danny's transformation and was playing it over and over. Then news anchorwomen Tiffany Snow came on the screen.

"And there you have it, local hero and ghost Danny Phantom is in fact local boy Danny Fenton. We will have more on this story as it develops." said Tiffany.

"Danny! How could you transform in the middle of a crowd like that?" said Maddie, very upset.

"I didn't mean to! For some reason my ghost powers activated themselves and I couldn't stop it." said Danny.

"This is bad, very bad. If people know of your powers it may be a only a matter of time before they find out about Danni's" said Maddie.

"Yeah, and only a little while before they find out who we really are." said Valerie.

"What are we going to do? What if the government comes and tries to take you and Danni away." said Maddie.

"I don't want to be taken away!" said Danni.

"Don't worry pumpkin, no one will take you away as long as I'm alive." said Jack.

"Uh guys, we have a problem here." said Tucker.

It seems the news crews had not been slow in their response to Danny's exposure. They had already gotten to his house and they were parked in the street, even some national news trucks were there.

"Wow, they certainly move fast." said Alex.

"Oh man, its over. So long relatively normal life, hello being dissected on a operating table." said Danny.

"It's not over yet, we just have to come up with a plan to make everyone forget about this." said Sam.

They sat and thought about it for a little while, and then Alicia got an idea.

"I've got it! Remember when I used my amulet to hypnotize Paullina at the mall when she found us out?" said Alicia.

"How could we forget? Everyone laughed at her for a week because of the clown outfit we put her in." said Sam.

"Well what if I used it again and hypnotize the people so that they forget Danny is Danny Phantom." said Alicia.

"That's a great idea! It'll fix everything." said Danny.

"One problem, how do we get everyone to look at it?" said Valerie.

"That's easy, we set up a press conference at the fair, everyone in town is already their and the news media is sure to follow." said Alicia.

"Ok, I'll go tell them about the press conference, you six get to the fair, and don't get into any trouble." said Maddie.

So as Maddie went to direct the news vans back to the fair, our heroes quietly snuck out of the house. They were walking down the streets making sure to avoid anyone. But then something happened, as they were turning the corner they ran into a large group of people. It seemed that all the fans of Danny in the town had gotten together and were looking for him. They all had signs saying how they loved and adored him, it also seems they had cleared out the stall at the fair that had been selling Danny Phantom stuff.

"I'm rich! Rich!" said the man who operated the stall as he counted his money.

Meanwhile back with our heroes the crowd had just noticed that Danny was in front of them.

"Look! Its Danny!" said Paullina, the leader of the group.

The fan girls let out a massive squeal of joy and start to run towards Danny.

"Ahhh!" screamed Danny as he ran from the onrushing fan girls.

"Danny! Head for the fair, we'll meet you there!" said Alicia.

So as Danny ran in terror with the screaming horde behind him the rest of our heroes ran to the fair. It seems that Maddie, Jack, and Danni were already there, along with Alicia's family.

"Alicia, what are you planning on doing?" said Sarah.

"I'm going to hypnotize everyone so that they forget that Danny is Danny Phantom." said Alicia.

"That will require a lot of magic, do you need my help?" said Sarah.

"No, Sam and Alex will be helping me. Now remember everyone, cover your eyes when I start the spell or you'll be hypnotized and forget about Danny's powers." said Alicia.

"But what about Jazz, she doesn't know what's going to happen." said Jack.

"And what about cousin Shelia." whispered Danny to Alicia.

"Don't worry, I'm going to send her a message to warn her not to look." said Alicia, who cast a spell to do just that.

Suddenly at Harvard in Massachusetts a note appeared in the hand of Jazz Fenton, who was watching the coverage of Danny's exsposure.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is?" said Jazz as she opened the note.

Dear Jazz.

What ever you do, don't watch the press conference about Danny. I'm going to do something to make everyone forget. So turn off the TV if you are watching it. This mess will be fixed soon.

Your Friend

Alicia

As Jazz was hurrying to turn off the TV another note landed in the hands of Sheila Fenton, who was avoiding her parents because of them freaking out about Danny's secret.

"What the heck is this?" said Shelia as she opened the note.

Dear Shelia.

I'm going to do something to fix the whole Danny being exposed mess. Do not watch the TV news conference that will be one soon, I will be making everyone forget about Danny's powers. I suggest hiding in case your parents try to make you watch.

From Danny's friend

Alicia.

"Sheila! Come downstairs, there is a important news bulletin about cousin Danny." said George.

"I better hide." said Shelia as she turned intangible and left. A little bit later George came up to find her.

"Where is she, it's almost like she disappeared." said George as he went back to watch the TV.

"Ok guys, I need you two to put all your energy into me, this is going to be one heck of a spell." said Alicia.

"Ok Alicia, I just hope this works." said Sam.

"Me too." said Alicia as she walked on stage.

"Attention everyone, the press conference will be starting shortly. But there is one very important thing I must tell you. It is very, very important that you listen to what I am about to say." said Alicia.

Soon everyone was looking right at Alicia, and all the television cameras were turned onto her.

"I hope this works." thought Alicia.

"Look at my swinging jewel." said Alicia as she swung it back and forth.

"What does a jewel have to do with Danny…" said a newsman, before he fell into a trance.

Soon all the people in the area were in a trance, and so was everyone watching at home.

"Ok guys get ready, I'm going to cast the spell." said Alicia.

"We're ready, lets do this." said Alex.

"Ok, here goes." said Alicia.

Alicia began to cast the memeory erasing spell, and Alex and Sam focused all their power into Alicia. The spell went to all the people in the trance and through the TV cameras to the people watching at home. The spell wiped all memory of who Danny Phantom was from the minds of the people watching. Soon everyone on Earth who knew of Danny Phantom's real identity forgot it.

"Its done." said Alicia as she fell backwards and was caught by Alex.

"You did it." said Alex.

"Yeah, I did didn't I?" said Alicia.

"Uh guys, we need to break the trance now." said Sam.

"Ok." said Alicia as she snapped her fingers.

Instantly the people in the crowd and the people at home snapped out of the trance.

"Hey, what are we all doing here?" said Paullina, holding a now blank sign. (Thanks to Sarah who had noticed it.)

"I don't know?" said Dash.

"Hey, there's no news story here, lets go." said one of the newsman.

So all the news vans left the fair, the crews still very confused. Principal Ishahma, noticing the crowd, took this to mean the pep rally had begun.

"Welcome good people of Amity Park. Today we gather here to cheer on our beloved Casper High Ravens as they try to get into the state finals, lets here it for them!" said Principal Ishahma.

The crowd, not knowing what else to do, began to cheer. Our heroes meanwhile had taken the opportunity to get away.

"Well that crisis is over." said Danny.

"Yes, Danny's idenity is safe and know one remembers a thing." said Sam.

"But guys, what if there is a tape of him transforming, I mean the news had one. What if they find it?" said Valerie.

"Don't worry, I cast a spell that destroyed all the tapes of Danny's transformation, we have nothing to worry about." said Sarah.

"Mom you rock!" said Alicia.

"I know, now you kids have to get ready, the dance is in an hour." said Sarah.

So our heroes ran back to the house to get ready. Danny, Tucker and Alex made it to the dance in time, but Sam, Alicia and Valerie were running late.

"I wonder where they could be?" said Danny.

"Ok guys, we're here." said Sam.

Danny and the others turned around and were struck speechless. Sam, Alicia, and Valerie looked beautiful in their dresses. Sam's looked like she had just stepped out of a gothic fairytale, she even had a pair of black fairy wings on her back. Alicia's was a hot, red strapless dress, with a red belt. Valerie's was a simple black dress, but she looked gorgeous in. Danny, Alex, and Tucker though they were the most beautiful dresses in the world, although that might have been because of the girls wearing them.

"You like them?" said Sam.

All Danny, Tucker and Alex could do was nod their heads as they tried to get themselves together.

"Good, lets go." said Sam.

Our heroes walked to the door, as they got closer they could hear Paullina complaining about something. When the opened the door they could see why. Instead of a pretty princess theme the school gym had a magic forest/gothic theme to it. As Paullina fumed about the decorations Sam and Alicia chuckled.

"Sam, Alicia, did you do this?" said Danny.

"Yes, we came by earlier today and decided to do a little creative redecorating." said Sam.

"Yes, I especially love the way the plants came out." said Alicia.

"Well I must say it looks a lot better then what Paullina had picked." said Danny.

"Yeah, that girl has a strange obsession with pink." said Valerie.

"Yeah, but this is much better." said Alex.

"Hey guys, lets get this party started." said Tucker.

So our heroes went to dance and had a great time while Paullina fumed in the background. It was the best night of their lives and they danced for a long time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Well that was another good chapter, to bad the next one is the last one.

Ember: Don't worry, you can write another story after this one.

Rob: Thanks, you always know how to make me feel better….wait, my ghosty sense is tingling.

Ember: Should I get the aspirin?

Rob: No, I'm talking about my ghost sense, an evil ghost is about to attack. _As soon as Rob said that the wall to the control room blew up. Out of the hole created came Vlad Plasmius. _

Rob: Vlad! What are you doing here?

Vlad: I have come to destroy you once and for all.

Ember: I was wondering when he would try to destroy us this story.

Rob: What makes you thing you will win?

Vlad: This! _Then Vlad took out the Plasmius Maximus and threw it at Rob, it hit him and shorted out his ghost powers. Then Vlad threw a rope at Rob that tied him up. _

Rob: Oh crap.

Vlad: Ha! There is no one to save you now. _Vlad then powers up an ectoblast and his about to fire. _

Rob: You forgot one person, my crazy girlfriend.

Vlad: Oh crud, I really should have remembered that.

Ember: You should have, now get away from my boyfriend! _Ember hits cord on her guitar and the blast sends Vlad flying out the hole in the wall. _

Ember: And this is for the wall you wrecked! _Ember pulls the hurt Vlad lever. Suddenly Vlad is hit with a dozen baseballs, a bucket of rotten eggs, a phone booth, and finally a big pile of stinky garbage. Then as Vlad tries to get out of the pile the Fluffy Army of Doom attacks him with their piñata sticks of pain._

Vlad: Ahhh! My pancreas!

Rob: Good job Ember, now untie me.

Ember: I don't think so, this gives me the chance to play my favorite game.

Rob: Not tickle Rob's feet!

Ember: Yes.

Rob: No, you know how ticklish I am.

Ember: Yeah, and your so cute when your laughing. _Ember begins to tickle Rob's feet. _

Rob: Stop…Ha…Please...ha…here's the chapter summery…hahaha!

Well it seems that our heroes have gotten themselves out of another sticky situation, which is more then I can say for our author. They managed to make Danny's identity a secreat again and they got to go to the dance. But what awaits our heroes in the last chapter? The only way to find out is to read the next chapter of 14 Days in the Life of Danny Phantom.

Rob: Ha…so until…ha…next time…ha…Danny Phantom fans…ha…Read and Review! Hahahaha!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Spirit of '76

March 24, 2008, Sunday

It was a beautiful sunny day in the town of Amity Park, the perfect day for a football game. The town was preparing for the big game to decide whether the Ravens would go to the state finals. The red and white colors of the team could be seen everywhere in the town, on buildings, lampposts and people as well. There was nowhere in the town that you could go to escape the festivities, except the room of Danny Fenton.

"Man, this town really goes over board with the football fever." said Alicia, looking outside at the red and white covered landscape.

"I know, it almost makes you want to hurl." said Alex.

It seems that our heroes were not in the team spirit mood, mostly because most of the people on the team had beaten on them at one time or another.

"You know? If people really knew what those jerks were like they wouldn't be cheering them on so much." said Sam.

"Yeah, especially Dash and Paullina, those two are the worst." said Danny, as he threw a ball and Cujo brought it back to him.

"Their bossy." said Valerie.

"Mean." said Tucker.

"And generally bad people." said Sam.

"Yep, that just about sums them up." said Danny.

It was then that Danni came running into the room looking, ironically, like she had seen a ghost.

"Danni, what's the matter?" said Danny.

"Have you seen dad recently?" said Danni.

"Uh no, why?" said Danny.

"Because he's acting really weird." said Danni.

It was just then that Jack burst into the room.

"Hey kids! Look at all the cool Ravens stuff I got!" said Jack.

It looked like Jack had raided the first vendor with Ravens merchandise he had saw. He was covered head to toe in red and white, from the jersey to the soda drinking hat on his head. He was also holding a bunch of pennants that said Go Ravens, and he had painted his face, one half red the other white. It seems that if Danny and the others did not like the team, Jack more then made up for it.

"And I got this cool air horn too!" said Jack as he pressed the button on it.

The noise that it made was very loud and everyone covered their ears. Cujo yelped in fear and ran under the bed to hide.

"That's great dad, but we're uh…doing homework, but I think mom might want to see it?" said Danny.

"Your right! She would love to see this!" said Jack as he ran to find his wife.

As Jack was looking for his wife Danny and the others were trying to think of a place to hide.

"How about Alicia's house?" said Valerie.

"Nah, my dad's almost as much of a fanatic as Danny's is." said Alicia.

Meanwhile the door bell rang and Jack answered the door. It was Alicia's dad, and he was just as covered in football stuff as Jack. (AN: The opinions of this Robert do not reflect those of Rob Phantom.)

"Hey Jack! Ready for the big game?" said Robert.

"You know it Robby!" said Jack as they high fived.

"Hey Jack we better get going, the game starts in a hour." said Rob.

"I'll be right there, I just have to get Maddie." said Jack.

Meanwhile Maddie was in the lab looking like she was worrying about something.

"Ok Maddie, you can do this, all you have to do is tell him." said Maddie, then Jack ran into the Lab.

"Jack, there's something I have to tell yoooooou!" said Maddie, but Jack grabbed her and ran up the stairs.

"No time Maddie, we have to get to the game!" said the overly excited Jack.

Jack ran out of the house and piled into the Fenton RV, Robert and Sarah were already there.

"Let me guess, you couldn't get away either?" said Sarah.

"Punch it Jack!" said Robert.

As Jack, Robert and their wives sped off towards the game our heroes were trying find something to relieve their boredom.

"We could play video games?" said Tucker.

"We did that." said Alicia.

"We could go to the Nasty Burger," said Alex.

"And go out into the mad house Amity Park has become, no thanks." said Sam.

"Well what do we do then?" said Tucker.

"Don't worry, something will come up." said Danny.

Little did they know that it was true, something would come up, but not something fun. Down in the Fenton's lab the ghost portal opened suddenly, and out stepped a ghost. This ghost looked like he had stepped right out of the American Revolution, which was true. He had died at the Battle of Saratoga and he really hated the British, especially their red coats.

"Where am I, what is this strange place?" said the Colonial Ghost.

He flew out of the house and into the open street. Then he saw all the red, it began to enrage him as he remembered the red coat of the British soldier who had killed him. Finally he could not take it anymore.

"Fowl British Tyrants! Prepare to fell the wrath of liberty!" said the Colonial Ghost.

The Colonial Ghost began to start blasting everything that had red on it, which considering everything had the Ravens red and white on it, meant he blasted a lot. He began to blast the red tied to the light posts, the red and white banner on the local convenience store, he even blasted a red car. Back at the Fenton home the Colonial ghosts exit had set off Danny and Danni's ghost sense.

"Uh guys, I think we have ghost problems." said Danny.

Then they heard the sound of blasting and explosions from outside.

"What was your first clue?" said Danni.

Everyone got ready to fight and went to see what ghostly horror had visited their town today. When they got outside they saw the Colonial Ghost, still blasting and ranting about the British.

"Take that you British villains, you shall not take this land from its people!" shouted the Colonial Ghost as he blasted a red SUV.

"Hey Paul Revere! I know those things waste gas, but that's no reason to turn it into scarp." said Danny.

"Actually it's a good reason." said Sam.

"Not now Sam." said Danny.

"Who dares to stop me and my quest to rid this land of the hated British!" said the Colonial Ghost.

Since the Colonial Ghost was in a rage he was not thinking properly, everywhere he saw Britishness, and this included our heroes, except for two exceptions.

"Colonel Fenton sir, what are you doing here?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"What?" said Danny.

"Sir look out a red coat is behind you!" said the Colonial Ghost as he blasted Alex, who was standing next to Danny.

"Hey, what was that for?" said Alex, as the others began to attack the Colonial Ghost.

"Sir! We have to get you and your sister out of here, there are too many red coats!" said the Colonial Ghost.

The Colonial Ghost grabbed Danny and Danni and started to fly off with them.

"Hey! Put us down!" said Danny, not able to escape the powerful grip of the revolutionary specter.

"I know you want to fight the enemy, but there are too many, we have to regroup." said the Colonial Ghost.

"Help!" said Danni.

"Don't worry little one, those dastardly red coats won't hurt you." said the Colonial Ghost.

"Hey, you put them down!" said Alicia as the she and the other chased after the Colonial Ghost.

They sent blasts at the Colonial Ghost, trying to make him let go of Danny and Danni. But seeing as he was a soldier he managed to avoid their fire.

"Darn those British, I have to get away from them." said the Colonial ghost.

Danny realized that he had to get the ghost to let go of him if he and Danni wanted to get away. It was then that he remembered that the Colonial Ghost had called him colonel, and maybe he would obey an order given by him.

"uh, sergeant?" said Danny.

"Yes sir?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"I think that if we split up we will be able to surround the enemy and ambush them. So I need you to but me down." said Danny with a sense of command in his voice.

"But what about you and your sister?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"I will be fine, we must do all we can to free our country, even put ourselves in mortal danger." said Danny.

"Yes sir!" said Colonial Ghost as he put Danny and Danni down

But before Danny could say anything else the Colonial Ghost flew off shouting he would find the British and make them pay. The others caught up with Danny after the Colonial Ghost left.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" said Valerie.

"I don't know, I managed to get him to put us down, but before I could say anything else he flew off." said Danny.

"What is with that guy?" said Tucker.

"Isn't it obvious, he's the ghost of a man who fought in the American Revolution, and he apparently really hates the British." said Alicia.

"Yeah, but why was he blasting all that stuff back there? It's not British." said Alex.

"There must be something all that stuff has in common that would make him want to destroy it." said Alicia.

So our heroes thought about what it could be, what could upset him about the things he blasted, then Danni got it.

"I got it! All the stuff he blasted was red." said Danni.

"She's right, the SUV, the banner, the fire hydrant, they all had red in them, but why red?" said Danny.

"It's because of what they called British soldiers back during his time, they were called red coats because they wore red, the color red must enrage him." said Alicia.

"So what you're saying is that he will destroy anything with the color red on it." said Sam.

"Yes." said Alicia.

"Oh crud, the whole towns covered in red, we have to find him! Which way did he go Danny?" said Valerie.

"He was flying that way towards…the …school." Said Danny as he realized what that meant.

"Oh no! He's headed right to the big football game, and almost everyone there has something red!" said Danny.

"We have to stop him!" said Danni as they flew after the Colonial Ghost.

Meanwhile the Colonial Ghost was flying through the sky looking for British soldiers. Then as he was flying over the game he saw something that horrified him. Hundreds upon hundreds of red coats were down there.

"By George Washington's powdered wig! There's a whole regiments worth of British down there, they must be planning to attack our forces, I have to stop them!" said the Colonial Ghost.

As he was flying down to reek havoc on the unsuspecting football fans, the people were cheering on their team as they scored another touchdown. The up in the stands we can see Jack, Robert, and their wives, and Jack and Robert were enjoying the game.

"Yahoo! You show those losers who's the boss!" said Robert.

"Yeah! Send them back home cry'en to their mommies!" said Jack, blasting the air horn.

Sitting next to them, Sarah and Maddie were embarrassed by their husbands, who did a little victory dance when the Ravens scored a touchdown.

"Dear please, your embarrassing yourself." said Sarah.

"Nonsense!" said Robert, who went right back to cheering.

"Jack, there's something very important I have to tell you." said Maddie.

"Sure sweet heart what is…look at that! Go team go!" said Jack as he was distracted by the game.

Maddie, seeing that Jack was too engrossed with the game to listen, pouted and sat down. It was then that the ghost tracker on her belt began to beep. She looked up and saw the Colonial Ghost diving right for the stands, his eyes glowing with rage.

"Oh no! Jack a ghost is heading right for the game." said Maddie.

But Jack was still to distracted by the game to listen to her, this left only one other option.

"Sarah, a ghost is heading straight for the crowd, we have to stop it!" said Maddie.

"Ok." said Sarah as they left to confront the ghost.

Meanwhile the Colonial Ghost was racing towards the crowd ready to blast them. but just as he was about to fire a orb of energy hit him and sent him flying away from the football field. He looked up to see our heroes standing there ready to fight.

"So it is you again, have you come to stop my mission of freedom?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"No, we've come to stop you from blasting innocent people." said Sam.

The Colonial Ghost looked at our heroes with a look of pure anger. Then he noticed Danny was with them.

"Sir? What are you doing with these scoundrels?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"Listen you have to stop this right now, for your own good." said Danny.

"What? Why would I surrender to these cretins? Did they threaten you to say that?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"You have to stop now, listen to reason." said Danny.

"They have threatened you, don't worry sir, I'll take care of these vile brutes." said the Colonial Ghost, then he encased Danny and Danni in a bubble of ghost energy.

"Hey! Let us out of here!" said Danny as he and Danni pounded on the side of the bubble.

"Don't worry sir, you and your sister are safe, now sit tight will I take care of these red coats." said the Colonial Ghost.

Without Danny and Danni to help them our heroes had a tough time battling the Colonial Ghost. Alicia and Sam tried to hit him with magic energy bolts, but he dodged out of the way and hit them with an ectoblast.

"Sorry dear ladies, but if you and with the red coats, you are my enemy." said the Colonial.

"Well, at least he's polite." said Alicia.

Then the Colonial Ghost blasted them into a wall and they were knocked out.

"Alicia!" said Alex as started to hurl blasts at the Colonial Ghost, but the ghost managed to avoid his attacks.

"You'll have to do better then that!" said the Colonial Ghost as he hit Alex with a ectoblast. He flew back but was caught by Valerie and Tucker.

"God this guy is getting on my nerves." said Alex.

"Well let's take him down." said Valerie as they attacked again.

As they were trying to fight the ghost Maddie and Sarah showed up on the scene.

"My goodness!" said Maddie.

"Mom! Get us out of here!" said Danny.

Maddie and Sarah ran over to the bubble of ghostly energy. Then Maddie pulled out a small device.

"Don't worry kids, you'll be out of there in a minute. Good thing Jack pulled me out of the house when I had the Fenton Ghost Shield Disrupter prototype on me." said Maddie as she powered up the device.

The device shot out a continuous beam of energy that hit the bubble. After a few seconds the bubble popped.

"Wow! It didn't blow up, this one is definitely a keeper." said Maddie.

"Thanks mom!" said the two halfas as they gave Maddie a hug.

"Thank you kids." said Maddie.

"Hey, we have to help them stop that ghost." said Sarah as she pointed towards Valerie and the others.

"Right." said Maddie.

Just as Maddie and Sarah were about to attack, Danny stepped in.

"Wait! I think I have a way to fix this without anymore fighting." said Danny.

"How?" said Maddie.

"Well that guy kept calling me colonial, and dad said once that a Fenton fought in the American Revolution, so I must look just like him." said Danny.

"So what does that have to do with getting rid of him?" said Sarah.

"Well since he thinks I am his commander maybe I can order him to go back to the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"That just might work." said Maddie.

"We just have to get a portal to the Ghost Zone." said Danny.

"I'll handle that." said Sarah as she opened a portal.

"Ok, here goes." said Danny.

Danny flew over to the Colonial Ghost, who was still holding off our heroes. Danny landed and brought as much command to his voice as he could as he spoke.

"Sergeant!" said Danny.

"Yes sir?" said the Colonial Ghost as he turned to look at Danny.

"I've just got orders for you to go fight in another battle, it appears that they need your skills as a soldier to beat the red coats." said Danny.

"Where do I have to go sir?" said the Colonial Ghost.

"Right through there." said Danny as he pointed to the portal.

"Yes sir, I will not let you down sir." said the Colonial Ghost.

The Colonial Ghost flew into the portal and disappeared; as he did Sarah closed the portal.

"Wow, it actually worked." said Danni.

"What happened, why did he just leave like that?" said Alex.

"Because he thought I was his commander, that's why he left." said Danny.

"Hey guys, did we win?" said Sam as she and Alicia came back from being unconscious.

"Yeah we did, thanks to Danny." said Tucker.

"Well thank goodness that's over." said Maddie, it was then that Jack and Robert showed up.

"Hey gang, what are you doing here? You missed the game" said Jack.

"We'll explain on the way home." said Danny.

"We have to be getting home too, see you later." said Robert as he, Sarah, and Alicia went home.

"We better get going too." said Valerie as she, Tucker, and Alex left.

"Well lets go home." said Jack.

On the way home they told Jack about what happened and he was upset that he had missed a chance to fight a ghost. As soon as they got home Maddie pulled them all aside to tell them something important.

"I have something very important to tell you all." said Maddie.

"What is it dear?" said Jack.

"I'm…pregnant." said Maddie.

"What!" said Danny and Danni at the same time.

"Are you sure?" said Jack.

"Yes." said Maddie.

"This is wonderful! Another child who we can raise to fight ghosts! Oh my goodness, make him a little jumpsuit, and then he'll need a little Fenton ghost blaster, and then…" said Jack as he rambled on about all the miniature ghost fighting stuff the baby would need.

"Wow, your really having another kid." said Danny.

"Yes, soon there will be a new member of our family." said Maddie.

"Well this day had been just full of surprises." said Danny.

"Uh mom, Danny, we better get dad to calm down before he builds a mini Fenton RV for the new baby.

So Danny and the rest of his family went to calm Jack down. As we look back it certainly has been a crazy 14 days in the life of our favorite halfa, now he has a new sister and a new sibling on the way. Danny and the rest of our heroes have certainly handled all the strange things that have happened recently. From being turned into cats to fighting revolutionary war ghosts it has been almost too much, but they still win. So we leave our heroes for the time being, but we will come back to them soon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rob: Wow, I can't believe it's over. I feel happy that I was able to finish this great story, yet sad that it has to end.

Ember: Don't worry, you can now write a new story.

Rob: Yeah, but before we get to that, lets hurt Vlad on last time. _Author pulls the hurt Vlad lever. We can see Vlad sitting in his bath tub (Gross! I think I'm going to be sick!). Suddenly the tub begins to drain and oddly enough it sucks Vlad down._

Vlad: What the hell? _Said Vlad as he was sucked down the drain. He travels through a series of pipes where he is banged up and he ends up at the water treatment plant. He goes through all the machines and they beat him up. Finally he shoots out of a pipe (Thankfully wearing a swimming suit) and lands in a stinking mud puddle. _

Vlad: God, that was horrible. _Then he notices the Fluffy Army of Doom has surrounded him. _

Vlad: Why me? _The army then attacks and lands a series of devastating yet cute attacks on him. Vlad breaks away and runs screaming into the sunset with the army of adorable anarchy behind him. _

Ember: That's what I call a great ending to a story.

Rob: I'll say, here are some ideas for stories I will write in the future.

President Vlad: After having all his other plans to rule the world fail, Vlad decides to use on that even Danny can not stop, running for President. With Vlad using legal means to rule the free world, the only way Danny may be able to stop him is to expose him, and maybe himself.

Other Routes in the Parade: All Hail King Danny Phantom: Clockwork once said that there are many different twists and turns in the parade of history, and this is one of them. One day Danny is told according to ancient prophesy that he is to be the new King of All Ghosts. What will happen now that he rules the Ghost Zone, and can he handle the power? This is not the sequel to the Return of Dan, it will be different, same goes for the rest of the Other Route stories.

Other Routes in the Parade: Ghost Earth: One day while fighting ghosts for a potion they stole from Alicia, a terrible accident occurs. The potion explodes in the Fenton Portal and causes the Earth and the Ghost Zone to merge. What will Danny and friends do now that they can't send the ghosts away anymore, and now everyone on Earth is a halfa?

Other Routes in the Parade: Daniel Plasmius: What would happen if Danny had gotten his ghost powers at four years old instead of fourteen? To make it worse Vlad finds out and convinces Danny he is the only one who can help him. This is the story of Daniel Masters and the life he leads, and all the people he ends up hurting.

Rob: So there you have it, I will start on President Vlad in a few days.

Ember: If Vlad is able to work that is.

Vlad: Help me! _Says Vlad as he is still being chased by the Fluffy Army of Doom._

Rob: And on that note we end it, so until next time Danny Phantom fans, Read and Review!


End file.
